El Centinela
by animebot02
Summary: Abandonados por sus padres Ichigo y Orihime regresan a la aldea que los vio nacer, para las familias Uzumaki y Hyuga , Naruto y Hinata han regresado, pero para ellos su misión esta apuno de comenzar Semi crossover.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Bueno, siempre quise hacer esto, meter a mi versión de metaverso en algún lugar donde la gente pudiera leerlo, aquí les presento la primer historia de las que planeó hacer sobre él, me inspire en un par de fics para hacer este pero tomaran un rumbo diferente

Y ya saben, se aceptan críticas y comentarios, disculpas por los errores atribuibles a la disgrafia que tengo y al auto corrector.

Y Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Kishimoto sensei.

10 de octubre, el festival que conmemoraba el quinto aniversario de la derrota del Zorro de nueve colas está en su apogeo; un pequeño niño ojiazul rubio de cinco años caminaba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas dándole la espalda al lugar.

El pequeño Naruto se enfiló al mirador del monumento hokage, ya no aguantaba la situación y se dirigía al monumento dispuesto a terminar su sufrimiento.

"¿Porque me tratan todos así?¿Que hice mal?" eran las preguntas que el infante tenía en la cabeza.

Naruto llegó al monumento de los kages y contempló el paisaje nocturno, en el mirador se podía apreciar la alegría de los asistentes al festival del cual nunca podía participar, desde que recordaba, ese era el peor día de los que sufría maltrato, siempre el día de su cumpleaños sin falta un grupo intentaba lincharlo, afortunadamente siempre los mismos ANBU llegaban a impedirlo.

Pero el pequeño ya había tenido suficiente, así que saltó la valla del mirador, se subió irónicamente a la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se arrojó al vacío.

Naruto no supo qué ocurrió pero al abrir los ojos estaba nuevamente sobre el monumento recostado en la banca más apartada del mirador, a lado de él un hombre de cabello largo miraba hacia el horizonte de manera abstraída, el hombre usaba ropa tradicional china y lentes de marco dorado y lentes muy gruesas.

-¿Por qué alguien tan pequeño tomó una decisión tan drástica?-preguntó el hombre que había salvado al niño.

-¿Usted me salvó?- preguntó Naruto y al recibir un asentimiento del hombre se llenó de ira- !PARA QUE ME SALVÓ, TODOS EN ESTE ESTÚPIDO PUEBLO ME ODIAN! Lloró el niño desconsoladamente.

-Se que la gente te odia, sin embargo no toda la gente lo hace, el lugar que encontraste hace poco donde no te hecharon, el que vende Ramen, la ANBU que te salvó ayer y que se quedó a leerte un cuento para que durmieras y la niña que en el invierno pasado salvaste de los abusivo ¿también ellos te odian?- Preguntó el hombre; el niño trató de pensarlo y no, negó con la cabeza- estoy seguro que ellos iban a extrañarte, esa gente habría llorado tu pérdida.

Naruto dejó de llorar tan amargamente, quería aferrarse a la ligera esperanza de saber que en el mundo quizá si existía alguien que no lo odiara.

-¿Usted sabe por que los demás me odian?- quiso saber el niño.

El hombre exhaló de manera cansada, por supuesto que sabía el motivo, pero reflexionaba si era buena idea decirle, tras meditarlo un par de segundos tomó una decisión.

-Te la mostraré.

El desconocido tocó con su mano la cabeza del Uzumaki y sin que supiera cómo, fue transportado a una tétrica alcantarilla que goteaba rítmicamente.

El niño estaba aterrado y se encaramó a la pierna del hombre el cual logró dirigirse a una enorme puerta de madera con un gran sello en ella.

-!Kurama, sal de tu escondite que tienes visitas!- llamó el hombre hacia el interior de la puerta.

Naruto sintió un terrible instinto asesino del lugar y poco a poco vio como un gigantesco zorro naranja avanzaba hacia ellos.

 **-¿Quien eres tu y como entraste aquí?-Preguntó el zorro enojado.**

-Creo que tu padre te habló de mi, soy Hatori; el Centinela de este mundo.

Kurama se aterró al oír aquello y cambio su actitud de golpe, pues Naruto sintió que el instinto asesino cambio a un enorme pánico.

- **Lamento el haberlo hecho enfadar capitán Hatori, nunca creí verle en persona su excelencia.**

-Como sea, cuéntale al niño todo sobre el día en que nació.

Kurama desde su prisión sacó una de sus colas y tocó la frente del niño, al instante los recuerdos de la noche de su nacimiento le llegaron, él como un enmascarado liberó al kyubi, la identidad de sus padres, su sacrificio y palabras a su hijo.

Naruto lloraba a moco tendido, si fue amado y gracias al gran amor de sus padres era que estaba vivo, ahora sabía que la gente lo creía el kyubi y que le odiaban porque creían que les arrebató al más amado de los hokages.

En ese momento el niño tomó una decisión, él también sería Hokage, no por el reconocimiento del título, sino por que con el cargo, protegería a todo el pueblo, por muy ingratos que fueron con él, la gente que le quería sufriría sin alguien que los protegiera.

Naruto observó a Hatori y vio que el azabache le sonreía, el Centinela se acercó al niño y colocó su mano en la cabeza.

-Mientras exista vida habrá esperanza, recuerda eso, guía a la aldea con ese ejemplo y no dejes que los demás mellen tu espíritu al juzgarte sin conocerte entendido- el niño le asintió enfáticamente, el hombre volteo a ver a Kurama- y a ti más te vale que ayudes al niño en todo lo que necesite o si no…..

 **-Como lo ordene capitán- asintió asustado el zorro.**

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos…. Ah una última cosa, no te enamores de las pelirrosas, las oji perlas si son fieles y los pelirrojos son parientes.

Hatori se desvaneció lentamente, y el niño también lo hizo.

Naruto despertó en su casa y vio a la joven ANBU dormida en una silla junto a su cama, el niño recordó que se arrojó del monumento y que una roca lo golpeó en la cabeza, así que supuso que la mujer llegó a tiempo para salvarlo, recordaba vagamente un sueño, y sentía dicha en su corazón por primera vez, pues entre sueños la ANBU que usaba una máscara de gato lo regañaba por no comer vegetales y por ser tan travieso, supo que era amado por alguna razón desconocida pero eso no importaba, al fin comprendió que aunque la mayoría de la aldea lo odiaba, la gente del puesto de ramen, la panadería donde vendían los rollos de canela y esa mujer no lo odiaban, al igual que la niña que salvó el invierno anterior, Hinata.

El gennin sonrió aliviado y fue a recostarse una vez más a su cama y antes de dormirse una frase resonó en su cabeza "Mientras haya vida hay esperanza"

Treinta años después el festival estaba a todo su esplendor y Naruto y su familia caminaba y se divertía en el festival, ahora lo que celebraba no era la derrota del Kyubi, si no el cumpleaños del amado séptimo Hokage.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar fugazmente el kage creyó ver una figura que se le hacía familiar, un hombre que usaba un conjunto tradicional chino de pantalón negro y camisa blanca, lentes dorados y cabello largo y azabache y entonces sonrió recordando el día en el que Yugao su hermana mayor adoptiva y sensei del equipo 7 quien fuera su antecesora como hokage le salvara la vida el día que pensó suicidarse.

"Las cosas salieron bien aunque con algunos cambios" pensó Hatori alejándose del lugar "que Yugao fuera mejor sensei que Kakashi me hace pensar que debería intervenir más seguido en ese equipo, y lo que sea de cada quien fue una magnífica hokage"

El hombre salió de la aldea y se dirigió a su salida cuando un zumbido en su oído lo alertó de algo importante.

-!Que en esa realidad Minato y Kushina hicieron eso¡- gritó sorprendido el azabache.

#####

En el dojo del complejo Uzumaki un niño rubio de ocho años agonizaba con graves heridas en su cuerpo, trataba de arrastrarse fuera del dojo, y fuera del lugar, sólo así tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir, no le daría a Menma y a Naruko la satisfacción de morir.

Logró su meta y salió del lugar sólo para encontrar las calles vacías y sin ningún alma alrededor. Eso lo acabo de quebrar, iba a morir como vivió, en la más absoluta soledad, sus padres amaban más a sus hermanos, de los trillizos, a él nunca lo quisieron y que mayor prueba de ello fue que al acabar la violenta pelea entre él y los dos jinchuriki, sus padres cargaron a cada uno de sus hermanos en brazos para llevarlos al hospital y a él lo dejaron abandonado.

La muerte comenzaba a cerrarle los párpados cuando vio un destello azul cobalto frente a el y al disiparse un hombre que usaba un conjunto chino, de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y lentes dorados, conmovido por las circunstancias del evento se acercó a el y le dijo.

-Tranquilo pequeñito, te llevaré a que te curen y después veremos qué haré contigo.

Hatori cargo al niño en sus brazos y desapareció en un destello azul cobalto.

 **Y listo, el prólogo está hecho; Hattori es un personaje que en mis historias al menos de momento jugará un papel importante, a su debido tiempo le veremos tanto en "Soul of ninja" como en "Las hijas de la noche" pues este centinela se encarga de vigilar el Narutoverse entre otros universos más, así que ya saben, el capitán Hattori será un personaje que verán seguido en mis historias.**


	2. Abandonados

**Abandonados.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Opening Chikyyugi**

 **Saint Seiya Saga de Hades, El santuario.**

¿Acaso existirá...  
Un amor inmortal?  
Por el mundo estará  
Y lo voy a encontrar...  
 **[Aparece Naruto rodeado de cuatro personas, a su derecha están Hatori y Hinata y a su izquierda están Kou Long y Tetsuko, se difuminan y desde la parte de atrás va acercándose el titulo "El centinela"]**  
Mis lágrimas... son una canción  
Tan dentro de mí... llegó el dolor  
Él robó mi corazón  
 **[En una secuencia de imágenes donde Naruto y Hinata son niños se muestran imágenes estáticas: Naruto está llorando mientras Minato y Kushina juegan con sus hermanos, Hinata llora mientras Hana le consuela, los niños lloran frente al ataúd de Hana en el cementerio a punto de ser enterrada y por último en una imagen dividida en la izquierda Naruto llora mientras sus hermanos abren regalos por su cumpleaños, Hinata llora en el suelo y Neji la mira con despreció]**  
¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar...  
Esta oscuridad?  
¿Creer en mí, ir más allá...  
De la adversidad?  
 **[Hatori está sentado en una silla mientras ve un espejo, la cámara muestra a Naruto apaleado en el piso solo, la cámara regresa y muestra a Kou Long a lado de Hatori viendo conmovida la escena]**  
Aún puedo sentir  
Como si estuviera aquí  
Por el mundo olvidará  
Su amor que era inmortal

 **[Hinata está admirando el paisaje de Konoha en el crepúsculo, voltea y ve un pilar de luz azul cobalto del cual surge Naruto y extiende su mano derecha hacia ella, Hinata pone cara de felicidad y toma su mano, el pilar surge de nuevo y desaparecen]**

Cuando tuvo que marchar  
Se llevó mi corazón  
No lo puedo olvidar  
Su recuerdo es mi dolor  
 **[Se ven imágenes estáticas de nuevo, esta vez vemos a los ANBU y a los Hyuga buscando a los niños, a una Kushina llorando desconsolada y atrás de ella Menna luce indiferente y Naruko luce triste, La siguiente muestra a un Hyashi que sostiene una fotografía en un marco y no vemos la foto sin embargo el gesto de su rostro es triste]**  
No acepto que ya no esté  
Por el mundo lo he de encontrar  
Mis sueños me llevarán  
A un amor inmortal  
 **[Ahora vemos a Naruto y a Hinata en un dojo con un conjunto deportivo azul,a los niños Hatori está enseñándoles algunas Katas, la imagen cambia abruptamente, de igual manera Sasuke Uchiha, Menma, Naruko y los herederos de los clanes practican Katas al aire libre en el patio de la academia]**  
Su niñez fácil no fue  
Pues muy solo él creció  
A la Luna le pidió  
Que calmara su dolor  
 **[Se enfoca un desfiladero a las orillas del mar, en el hay un grupo de personas, Naruto y Hinata ya adolescentes están tomados de las manos, él viste un haori blanco y ella viste un cheonsang lila con una grulla bordada en hilo plateado en el costado derecho del vestido, detrás de ellos una Sakuyamon pelirroja, un Gallantmon amarillo con rojo, una joven de piel y cabello azúl ,ella trae un sencillo kimono negro y un hombre alto que usa una máscara blanca ven el paisaje con ellos]**  
El destino lo traerá...  
Muy pronto…

 **[En un espejo se ve a un hombre sentado en un trono, el hombre usa una túnica negra y está acompañado por diez sombras]**  
A mi mundo él volverá  
Sé que en mí piensa donde sea que esté

 **[Minato y Kushina ven hacia la cámara con una expresión decidida, ambos visten como ANBU sin la máscara]**  
Esto es más fuerte porque es amor...  
Inmortal…

 **[Naruto y Hinata están en una pose de pelea y ven fieramente a la Cámara]**

Dos hombres intercambiaban golpes a una insólita velocidad, a cada segundo la potencia de los golpes aumentaba, primero el choque de sus puños les estremecía, y poco a poco la potencia de su ataque comenzaba a estremecer el paisaje.

A aproximadamente a veinte metros de distancia tres mujeres observaban el combate.

-Vaya, Hatori está conteniéndose mucho o Ichigo realmente se volvió muy fuerte- comentó una muchacha pelirroja, traía puesto un uniforme de marinerita azul, y un par de brazaletes dorados junto a un anillo del mismo metal.

-Te puedo garantizar Tetsuko que mi hijo y mi esposo están peleando como dos guerreros en un torneo- aseguró con una mirada llena de orgullo hacia su hijo y su marido la mujer, era de cabello largo azul y usaba un vestido tradicional chino rojo y un anillo dorado- igualmente, debes estar orgullosa de tu hija, Orihime realmente se volvió muy fuerte y ese estilo del puño suave combinado con tu estilo de combate psicomante realmente me dio batalla.

-Kou Long san, no me merezco esos halagos- comentó sonrojada la tercer muchacha, de cabello negro azulado y ojos color nácar- Todo se lo debo al entrenamiento de mamá.

-Hija ese hábito de subestimarte es tan adorable- comentó dándole un abrazo Tetsuko a su hija (que dicho sea de paso, tanto Kou Long, y Tetsuko se veían de la misma edad y no parecía que fueran más de diez años mayores a Orihime)- pero muy buena parte de tú éxito es gracias a tu trabajo duro y esfuerzo.

El oponente de Hatori, un muchacho rubio ojiazul descubrió una ligera abertura en la defensa de su oponente y le conectó una poderosa patada en el esternón que mandó a comer suelo a su padre, el cual al levantarse sonreía con orgullo a su hijo mientras reducía su energía vital al mínimo dando por terminado el combate.

-El entrenamiento si que dio sus frutos hijo, quien diría que soportarías luchar contra uno de los capitanes de La Fuerza del Orden, a plena capacidad.

-Padre, te contuviste- sonrió sonrojado el ojiazul- no había manera alguna en la que te gane en un combate de vida o muerte.

-Bueno hijo, tómalo como mi regalo de despedida, hoy es el día en el que retornas a tu mundo de origen, si bien seguiré siendo el Centinela, Orihime y tu me serán de gran ayuda.

Ichigo y Orihime sonrieron nostálgicamente al recordar cómo fue que fueron adoptados por su familia.

#######

La vida no es justa y tiende a abofetear y pisotear con saña a algunos, eso lo había aprendido Naruto Uzumaki, el día de su nacimiento un sujeto enmascarado liberó al Kyubi que se encontraba dentro de su madre y fue sellado dentro de sus hermanos menores, Menma Uzumaki recibió la parte Yin y Naruko la parte Yang.

Para fortuna de la familia las cosas salieron bien, por alguna razón desconocida el shinigami se negó a sellar el alma de Minato y gracias a su vitalidad y resistencia Kushina se aferró a la vida.

El primer año de vida el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki trató con gran amor y cariño a los trillizos, Menma el pelinegro , Naruko la pelirroja y el rubio Naruto, cabe decir que pese a que eran Jinchurikis la gente veía a Menma y a Naruko como verdaderos héroes y no como demonios, pero como ya lo había enfatizado la vida no es justa y a veces suele ensañarse con alguien.

En el segundo cumpleaños del niño fue cuando todo cambió; el Sannin Jiraiya quien fue el maestro de Minato llegó y les habló de una profecía, en ella por su interpretación aparentemente Menma y Naruko serían los salvadores del mundo.

Esa noticia a la larga sellaría el destino del mundo siendo la primer víctima de ello el mayor de los niños Uzumaki, pues Minato y Kushina se llenaron de soberbia y orgullo de saberse los padres de los futuros salvadores del mundo.

Los jinchuriki a partir de ese entonces fueron el blanco total de la atención y cuidados del hokage y su mujer, poco a poco el pequeño Naruto fue relegado, hasta que a los cuatro años Minato y Kushina ya habían abandonado virtualmente al mayor de sus hijos considerándolo un mediocre al no estar incluido en la profecía jamás se ocuparon de su instrucción. Menma y Naruko fueron instruidos por el matrimonio y por los sannin, Jiraiya entrenaba a Menma y Tsunade se hizo cargo de Naruko.

Lo niños son los seres más maravilloso del mundo, toda sinceridad, bondad y crueldad al mismo tiempo, Menma y su hermana comenzaron a tratarlo mal, le echaban en cara el hecho de ser el centro de atención de sus padres, de recibir la gloria y los lujos por ser los hijos del cuarto Hokage y por ser los héroes de la aldea.

Así el bullying fue aumentado año tras año, volviéndose cada vez peor,ofensas y burlas al principio que fueron siendo complementadas por maltrato físico y el comienzo de las burlas de algunos hijos de los clanes de la aldea, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba

Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka y en menor medida Yakumo Kurama.

Sólo había 6 rayos de sol en la vida del niño, aunque su inmadurez en ese momento le impidió ver lo que ocurría en esa época, sin dudas para Naruto esas seis personas eran lo único que en su opinión valía la pena en la aldea, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, la familia Ichiraku , Hinata y Hana Hyuga.

Anko fue la primera persona en ver lo que ocurría, se enteró por casualidad de que en realidad eran tres y no dos los hijos del yondaime y por curiosidad quiso comprobarlo, haciendo gala de sus habilidades de infiltración, la domadora de serpientes se coló al complejo y vio al niño por primera vez.

En este universo la domadora de serpientes tenía un secreto muy particular, al verse de pronto descubierta y acorralada por Naruko estando convertida en una llamativa pero hermosa serpiente de escamas color ónix, deseaba con todo el corazón no morir asesinada víctima de la curiosidad.

Naruto vio que su hermana de ese entonces cuatro años trataba de matar con un kunai a una muy bella serpiente que trataba de alejarse de ella, el niño se enojó y de improviso la niña fue derribada y Naruto le dio el pase libre para que Anko lograra escapar.

A Kushina no le importaba el hecho de que su hija intentó matar a una serpiente inofensiva, le importó que su inútil hijo mayor empujó y atacó a la futura salvadora del mundo, injustamente castigo al niño mandandolo a su cuarto sin comer, sin embargo, para variar, el niño tuvo que ir en la madrugada a su escondite especial a sacar unas galletas y gaseosa, ya que otra vez al castigarlo por algo que no hizo sin comer, se olvidaron de llamarlo a cenar.

Al día siguiente Anko vio en el campo de entrenamiento #43 al pequeño Naruto tratando de entrenar sólo, teniendo por única guía un viejo pergamino, la domadora de serpientes se acercó en silencio y pudo comprobar que la percepción de la familia Uzumaki era errónea pues el niño pese a tener cuatro años dominaba con soltura y elegancia las katas de combate estilo grulla.

-¿Que hace un bichito en este lugar? Preguntó Anko al niño.

-Papá y mamá no me dejan entrenar con mis hermanos, quiero darles la sorpresa de que soy mejor en Taijutsu que ellos- contestó tímidamente el niño.

-No muerdo niño, bueno casi siempre- comentó Anko al ver la reacción que siempre provocaba instintivamente en la mayoría de la gente que la conocía por primera vez- no pienso hacerte daño.

-No es eso, es que usted es muy bonita, casi tanto como mi mami- dijo de manera espontánea y tierna el niño- me recuerda a algo que vi ayer.

A partir de ese momento, surgió una bonita amistad entre el pequeño y la chica serpiente, amistad que ambos tuvieron que mantener en secreto dada la cuestionable reputación de Anko, aún así ella siempre que podía ayudaba al pequeño Uzumaki a mejorar en su Taijutsu y viendo con asombro e ironía como el fracasado lograba a sus cortos cuatro años tener tan buena técnica e instinto de combate, comparable al de los chunnin recién promovidos, lo que llegó a hacerse preguntar a la peli purpura sobre el nivel de los jinchuriki, pues si tan gran prodigio era considerado fracasado, no quería ni imaginarse el potencial de los genios.

De la misma manera en la que Anko lo hizo, Yugao Uzuki se enteró de la cruel forma en la que el hijo de su sensei era tratado, la tercer oficial de los ANBU no podía creer la manera en la que era tratado el niño, cuando conoció a Naruto en un principio mal interpretó las cosas, pues le encontró siendo bañado por Anko quien estaba desnuda con él en la tina de su departamento, Anko aclaró el malentendido de Yugao, quien al principio no le creyó pero al poner atención a la situación de la familia del Yondaime, se Indignó con la actitud de su hasta ese entonces amada sensei.

Así ,con la supervisión tanto de Anko como de Yugao y en base a entrenamientos secretos que el niño hacia, las habilidades de Naruto crecieron exponencialmente, tras un combate para evaluar su progreso en los últimos cuatro años las jounin vieron con alegría como el niño al que ayudaron a entrenar a sus ocho años era tan fuerte como un chunin de nivel alto, Anko y Yugao se despidieron de Naruto y le prometieron llevarlo a comprar un helado y unos dangos como premio, las kunoichis ignoraban que sería la última vez que le verían en la aldea.

El niño llegó muy alegre a su casa, sabiendo que por fin lograría la atención que tanto anhelaba de parte de sus padres, era verdad que sus hermanas adoptivas, la señora Hana y su hija lo querían por quien era, pero ¿Qué niño no ve a su padre como un superhéroe? Simplemente el pequeño deseaba con todo su corazón sentir un amoroso abrazo o unas palabras de afecto de quien se supone era su familia, de quienes se suponía debían de amarle incondicionalmente.

Llegó corriendo y encontró a sus padres y hermanos practicando en el Dojo familiar, ya era noche cuando llegó y entró al lugar.

El niño trató de llamar la atención de sus padres pero para variar otra vez, le ignoraron, Menma y su hermana le hicieron una mueca de burla y esta vez el niño no se aguantó el coraje.

Nadie supo como paso, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, Naruto le propinó un terrible derechazo a Menma que el azabache ni siquiera vio, sin embargo, se enfureció al ver que el fracaso de la familia había logrado herirlo, pues sintió una gota de sangre escurriendo por la nariz .

-!Esto no se queda así, maldito!¡Naruko, ayúdame a poner a este tonto en su lugar!- gritó con coraje y soberbia Menma.

-!A la orden hermano¡- dijo la pelirroja tras hacer un saludo militar.

Menma se lanzó hacia Naruto a gran velocidad y le apuntó a su estómago con una patada circular que su hermano bloqueo colocando ambas manos en el sitio, para desconcierto de Menma, la fuerza de su hermano mayor igualaba la suya lo cual no era posible, que se suponía que no tenía entrenamiento alguno alguna razón estaba igualada a la suya.

Naruko intentó darle una patada voladora en la espalda, no lo logró, el rubio por muy poco salió de la trayectoria de su hermana que terminó golpeando a su hermano menor que no salía del estupor de que el inútil bloqueara su golpe.

El mayor de los Uzumaki volteo con el rostro lleno de satisfacción en dirección a sus padres, pero la cara de felicidad se murió de golpe al verlos molestos, pero no lo estaban con él, eso le habría molestado lo más mínimo, vio que observaban con molestia y decepción a sus hermanos, en vez de sentir orgullo de él, como lo creyó en su mente infantil, les decepcionó que el fracaso de la familia hizo quedar como tontos a los genios y futuros héroes.

Los jinchuriki estaban realmente furiosos, primero Naruko se lanzó contra su hermano, tratando de conectar golpes y patadas en combinaciones complicadas, pero para su frustración, los golpes que llegaba a conectar a su hermano, eran mucho menores a los que ella recibía como retribución, Menma se unió nuevamente a la pelea, usando las katas de los sapos y su velocidad, él si lograba asestarle más golpes a Naruto, pero igual que con su hermana, por cada golpe que conectaba, el ojiazul le daba cuatro.

Tras dos minutos en los que los jinchuriki no lograron nada con su taijutsu se enfurecieron más y decidieron pasar a la ofensiva de otra forma.

-Lo siento torpe pero tu te lo buscaste- mencionó arrogante la pelirroja- estilo de agua; hidropulso.

La onda de agua se abalanzó a Naruto quien la esquivo a penas, mientras realizaba sus propios sellos tuvo que volver a esquivar un ataque por la espalda, esta vez de parte de su hermano menor que trató de tomarlo por sorpresa con las balas fénix.

-estilo de aire, ráfaga navaja- escupió una poderosa corriente de aire el niño rubio que le dio de lleno a la pelirroja, rasgando su ropa y haciéndole dolorosos cortes en todo el cuerpo que comenzaron a sangrar.

-Esto lo pagarás caro imbécil- rugió Menma- pero su amenaza era muy vacía pues su hermano mayor lo atacó con senbons rayo que le entumecieron las articulaciones.

Minato y Kushina veían la pelea enojados y le gritaban a sus hijos, se suponía que al ser jinchurikis tendrían una ventaja considerable contra rivales incluso más fuertes que ellos, pero no, Naruto los estaba humillando sobremanera y lo peor era que no recordaban haberle entrenado o haberle pedido a uno de los jounin que les entrenara.

La "pelea" siguió durante media hora, el ojiazul le dio durante los primeros ocho minutos una buena paliza a sus hermanos, pero al enfurecer estos, liberaron el manto de chakra del kyubi, y con una cola de poder la pelea se volvió más pareja, veintidós minutos después, los hermanos comenzaron a ganar terreno, pues estaban menos cansados que Naruto el cual comenzaba a sentir factura del combate intenso de los primeros minutos.

Los padres vieron todo y en ningún momento siquiera hicieron el ademán de parar tal espectáculo, ciertamente les sorprendió ver el nivel de su hijo, pero seguían obcecados en su asunto, acabado esto, los jinchuriki recibirían un entrenamiento el doble de duro como castigo y en cuanto a Naruto….. Sin duda ese estilo de Taijutsu y algunos jutsus elementales daban cuenta de que quien le enseñó en secreto era Anko Mitarashi, la sacarían de I.T. para que fuese jounin instructora, volver a un sin talento en un buen ninja era algo que pocos maestros lograrían.

Estaban cavilando cuando oyeron tres gritos que les helaron la sangre, nuevamente los jinchuriki se atacaron mutuamente, con su manto de Chakra se lanzaron un zarpazo mutuamente que a una persona normal le habría matado, y a punto de la inconsciencia ambos jinchuriki lograron herir mortalmente a su hermano mayor.

Minato corrió a auxiliar a su hija y Kushina al pelinegro y gracias al jutsu del Trueno volador los padres desaparecieron del dojo y aparecieron en el hospital, dejando moribundo a su hijo mayor y aún consciente.

El pobre niño aún se encontraba en el lugar esperando que cualquiera de sus padres regresará, agonizaba con graves heridas en su cuerpo, y aún así trató de llamarlos, pero sólo gritando con todas sus fuerzas era capaz de que su voz se oyera como un murmullo, ahora llamaba desconsolado a Anko, a Yugao o a Ayame, sin embargo al no recibir auxilio tomó una decisión.

Como pudo trató de arrastrarse fuera del dojo, y fuera del lugar ;sólo así tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir, no le daría a Menma y a Naruko la satisfacción de morir.

Logró su meta y salió del lugar sólo para encontrar las calles vacías y sin ningún alma alrededor. Eso lo acabo de quebrar, iba a morir como vivió, en la más absoluta soledad, sus padres amaban más a sus hermanos, de los trillizos, a él nunca lo quisieron y qué mayor prueba de ello fue que al acabar la violenta pelea entre él y los dos jinchuriki, sus padres cargaron a cada uno de sus hermanos en brazos para llevarlos al hospital y a él lo dejaron abandonado.

La muerte comenzaba a cerrarle los párpados cuando vio un destello azul cobalto frente a él y al disiparse un hombre que usaba un conjunto chino, de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y lentes dorados, conmovido por las circunstancias del evento se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Tranquilo pequeñito, te llevaré a que te curen y después veremos qué haré contigo.

Hatori cargo al niño en sus brazos y desapareció en un destello azul cobalto.

#####

El hombre reapareció en una especie de habitación, metió al niño en un tanque y le pidió a un médico que se encontraba ahí que comenzará el tratamiento, una máscara de oxígeno fue colocada al niño ,el tanque se comenzó a llenar con un burbujeante líquido azul y la computadora tras hacer el análisis de los biométricos del niño comenzó a mover a las nanomáquinas del líquido para que tratarán al pequeño.

Hatori se fue del lugar, no sin antes decirle al médico que cuando el niño despertase le avisaran, el centinela avanzó por el hospital recibiendo muestras de respeto a lo largo de su recorrido, al salir del lugar, se dirgio al cuartel de su división.

El capitán camino a través del complejo y llegó a una puerta, al entrar a su oficina encontró el clásico papeleo y comenzó a revisarlo rápidamente, prácticamente para cualquier observador, el hombre pasaba de manera rápida y sin ver realmente lo que los papeles decían, sin embargo, tras cinco minutos de actividad, el papeleo estaba clasificado en montones que el capitán catalogaba como urgente, no tan urgente y "Más les vale que no ocurra de nuevo" es decir papeles virtualmente sin importancia de los cuales su subcapitán o cualquier oficial menor se pudo hacer cargo.

Veinte minutos después prácticamente la montaña de papeles urgentes habían desaparecido cuando le llamaron del hospital.

-Señor, hay un problema- comenzó a explicar el médico mientras seguía vigilando al niño- Al parecer el niño fue infectado seriamente con energía vital maligna o tóxica; el problema es que no tenemos en estos momentos personal de la doceava división en el hospital… Actualmente sólo podemos mantenerlo estable.

-¿En cuanto tiempo alguien podrá ir a ver al niño?-Preguntó Hatori; sabía que la única razón para que le llamaran era porque en este momento no había nadie de esa división disponible por el momento.

-Quince a veinte días- contestó el doctor.

-Gracias por avisarme, iré a ver al niño al rato.

Hatori término la llamada, el que varios de los centinelas y sus divisiones vivieran en dimensiones diferentes a la dimensión central siempre acarreaba esta clase de problemas, Urdandy de cualquier forma en raras ocasiones que él recordará estaba disponible cuando la necesitaban, así que fue por la opción que el médico no pensó y se dirigió a la séptima división a visitar a su capitana.

En la oficina de la división, Kou Long estaba también haciendo su papeleo, un par de golpes en la puerta la hicieron que dejara de lado sus actividades.

-Pasa cariño- concedió la capitana a su esposo- ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Shampoo(1), quiero que me acompañes al hospital a ver a un paciente, esa persona está en estado crítico y está infectada con energía negativa.

-Naruto Uzumaki, eh, -La capitana enarco la ceja- si que estas en problemas Moose(1).

La capitana accedió a la petición de su esposo y se dirigieron al lugar.

Lo primero que hizo la capitana fue leer los biométricos del pequeño y luego sintió la energía del niño, tras analizar la situación le dio su opinión a su esposo; el capitán de la octava división.

-Puedo intentar sacarle esa energía, pero al igual que en tu caso, hay un gran riesgo, podría perjudicarlo más de lo que lo ayudaría- Hatori asintió, la razón que tuvo para no ir era esa, sólo los miembros de la doceava división podían sacarle esa energía sin riesgo alguno, sin embargo había una opción más, opción en la que también pensó su mujer.

Hatori estaba a punto de irse cuando apareció Tetsuko la capitana de la quinta división.

-!Que tal¡- Saludo la capitana- así que este es Naruto Uzumaki- la capitana observaba atentamente al contenedor- Hatori estas frito.

El hombre le explicó la situación a la pelirroja y esta sólo lo escuchaba asistiendo mecánicamente, al terminar su relato, Tetsuko colocó su mano en el vidrio del tanque, sus ojos adquirieron un tenue brillo púrpura y alejó lentamente su mano del vidrio.

Un aura naranja comenzó a salir del tanque y se enroscó en el brazo de Tetsuko, la capitana sólo se sacudió la energía la cual se disipó dando un terrible aullido.

-Servido, un problema menos de que preocuparte, aún así, debido a la energía, el niño aún recuperado estará inconsciente un par de horas más después de salir de aquí, así que en su lugar regresaba a terminar mi papeleo- se despidió la capitana de la quinta división antes de desaparecer.

El matrimonio se fue del lugar y término sus funciones aunque lo hicieron muy mecánicamente, ninguno de los dos pudo apartar de su mente el rostro triste del pequeño, Kou Long no entendía como una madre podía no querer a un niño con una carita tan tierna como la del pequeño y Hatori pensaba en que el castigo que le daría el comandante bien valdría la pena.

#####

El matrimonio Namikaze Uzumaki esperaba intranquilo en el corredor del área de urgencias, un médico salió y les dio el informe médico, debido a su condición de jinchuriki, ahora estaban fuera de peligro y con el chakra debilitado, sin embargo el médico hizo un inocente comentario que la pareja recordaría con gran pesar durante varios años, dicho sea de paso, fue el primero de muchos tragos amargos que sufría la pareja gracias a sus acciones para con su hijo mayor:

-Siento lástima de los imbéciles que pelearon con sus hijos, para este momento ya deben estar en el infierno.

Minato sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda y Kushina sólo ahogó un grito antes de sujetar a Minato y sacudirlo con desesperación.

-Mi bebé, ¿como pudimos olvidar a mi bebé?, Minato te lo suplicó salva a mi niño.

El cuarto Hokage apareció en su dojo y contempló dolido la escena, un gran charco de sangre y un rastro de ella saliendo de la casa eran los únicos vestigios del niño, se apresuró a seguir el rastro y vio con pesar que este acababa a media calle.

Frenéticamente llamó a los ANBU y les ordenó localizar a como diera lugar a su hijo Naruto, la mayoría de ellos excepto una mujer que usaba máscara de gato quien salió a toda prisa con el corazón en la garganta, ni siquiera estaban enterados de la existencia del niño, el propio líder del escuadrón, un peliplateado hombre que usaba una máscara de perro creían que el Hokage tenía gemelos.

Minato fue a su estudio buscando desesperado una fotografía, en el lugar había fotografías familiares si, pero no pudo encontrar una sola foto reciente de Naruto, en la última donde salía, en el cumpleaños número tres, ni siquiera estaba en primer plano, subió a su habitación y buscó en los álbumes familiares y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Temblando se quiso meter en la habitación del niño, en ese momento comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente; no sabía dónde estaba esa habitación, buscó en toda la casa, habitación tras habitación y no pudo hallarla, por último y con las piernas a punto de fallarle subió al desván al que no subía hacía cinco años y al hacerlo, lo que encontró en él lo hizo dar un grito de dolor que se escuchó en toda la aldea.

#####

Naruto recuperó la conciencia y se encontró en una cama de hospital, un médico le tomó el pulso y le hizo una breve valoración, tras realizar su trabajo salió de la habitación.

Tras el médico entró una pareja, un hombre de cabello largo y negro, en un conjunto tradicional chino de pantalón negro y camisa blanca y que usaba unos lentes de marco dorado y de gran aumento, le acompañaba una hermosa mujer de cabello azul rey, ojos ligeramente rojos y que usaba un cheonsang rojo con un dragón dorado finamente bordado en el borde derecho del vestido, algo curioso, pues normalmente estuviesen o no en el cuartel ambos capitanes solían usar ropa de ese estilo. El niño se les quedó viendo un rato, hasta que al final terminó por reconocer al hombre.

-¿ Papá lo mandó a traerme al hospital?- preguntó el niño aún aferrándose a la esperanza…; el hombre solo negó con la cabeza y el niño se enderezó en la cama, comenzó a sollozar y fulminó a Hatori con la mirada- ! TE ODIO, TE ODIO,¡ !DEBISTE DEJARME MORIR, YO….. NO LE IMPORTÓ A NADIE!

Nadie habría notado que ya no estaba.

El niño estalló en llanto y se estremecía desconsolado, abandonándose al sentimiento de soledad.

Kou Long sintió la tristeza del pequeño y sin pensarlo abrazo a Naruto y recostó su cabeza en su pecho mientras le hacía mimos a su cabello y con voz calmada y pacífica le canturreaba una canción de cuna. Naruto se calmó lentamente y se quedó dormido poco a poco, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido sus palabras hicieron que Kou Long sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

-Mami, mañana quiero ramen de cerdo con miso negro y Narutomaki.

-Cariño, no puedes devolverlo a su dimensión en cuanto se recupere- miró la capitana de la séptima división a su esposo el cual sólo suspiro cansado.

#####

El tiempo es bastante caprichoso y lo es más si se trata de viajar entre dimensiones, para Naruto sólo habían transcurrido tres horas desde que fue traído, sanado físicamente y tuvo un ataque de pena, en su mundo habían pasado tres días.

Minato llegó acompañado de su esposa al desván, como a su marido, a Kushina le iba a dar un ataque; en el desván hallaron una cama de madera toscamente elaborada con palets, un colchón hecho con una enorme bolsa de plástico negro rellena de desperdicios de tela y una bobina de cable como mesa de noche.

A la pobre pelirroja le dolió ver que su hijo no tenía ropa nueva y la que poseía en su mayoría estaba tan remendada que amenazaba con desintegrarse.

-Soy una muy mala madre- lloró con rabia e impotencia la mujer- mi niño no merecía esto, por Kami, Minato, !lo tratamos peor que a un animal¡

El hokage abrazó a su mujer tratando de consolarla, sin embargo él sabía que cada amarga palabra que ella decía era verdad, por mucho que quisiera negarlo la evidencia estaba ahí , sin embargo si lograban rescatarlo de donde estuviera cautivo, lo amarían con todo su corazón y enmendarían el error que cometieron para con Naruto.

Kushina tomó una vieja y raída camiseta y la depositó en una bolsa y acompañó a Minato, a las afueras de la casa del kage el líder de los ANBU le esperaba con su escuadrón de perros ninja listo para trabajar.

Minato les dio a oler la camisa y los perros siguieron el rastro desde la calle olfatearon bien a su alrededor depurando olores y llegaron al mismo sitio al que el hombre rubio llegó el día que desapareció su hijo, olfatearon un rato más caminado en círculos y tratando de depurar olores, al final se rindieron y el líder de los perros un pug mal encarado de color café dio su opinión al hokage.

-El niño estuvo solo, se arrastró y se desplomó en este lugar y un segundo olor apareció de repente, tomó al niño y desapareció con el. No se como lo hizo pero simplemente se desvanecieron en el aire.

-Pakkun ,¿ no hay algo más que puedas decirme? -preguntó el kage.

-Quien se llevó al niño en definitiva no pertenecía a alguna de las grandes aldeas ninja, y era muy poderoso, aún es perceptible su chakra y lo está al nivel de un chunnin fuerte, si así de diluido está a tres días del secuestro….-El pug sólo tembló de miedo imaginando la fuerza de la persona que se llevó al niño.

####

En una gran mesa circular se encontraba Hatori sentado, a su derecha se encontraba su esposa y a tres lugares en la misma dirección Tetsuko le dirigía una mirada empática.

En el lugar se encontraban reunidos diez de los catorce capitanes de La fuerza del Orden, incluido el capitán de la décimo cuarta división quien también fungía como comandante de la fuerza, además de ostentar algunos títulos más, entre ellos el de emperador.

-Hacer esta junta es una pérdida de tiempo hermano, el niño debe de ser devuelto a su mundo con la memoria borrada y Hatori debe ser sustituido como centinela de esa dimensión- expuso sus argumentos el capitán de la sexta división, un hombre de ojos color avellana, de tez clara y cabello castaño.

-Parece que tu sobrenombre de "Muerte roja" está más que justificado, Asterión- contraatacó Kou Long defendiendo a su marido- enviar al niño de vuelta prácticamente lo condenaría a muerte, tiene una depresión de tendencias suicidas y no es por sonar sexista, pero las estadísticas siempre indican más suicidios de hombres que de mujeres…...

-No nos vamos a manejar por supuestos y estadísticas- interrumpió la capitana de la novena división que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Hatori- Lo que hizo tu marido es inadmisible.

-¿Desde cuando es inadmisible salvar una vida, Rachel?- preguntó enarcando una ceja Tetsuko- no veo en donde dicen las reglas que esta mal salvar vidas.

Para un observador imparcial los capitanes discutían la suerte del pequeño Naruto en dos bandos, uno que pedía su inmediata devolución a su mundo y un desentendimiento de su suerte y otro que apelaba a la condición de víctima del menor, sin embargo los subcapitanes que veían la discusión en una mesa de reunión más pequeña sabían que en el telón de la discusión. En realidad trataban de llegar a un acuerdo en el que la integridad del niño no saliera perjudicada y es que si bien, efectivamente había reglas y prohibiciones a la hora de vigilar mundos, también era muy cierto que absolutamente todos los capitanes sin excepción alguna rompieron una que otra regla, sin embargo guardando las apariencias siempre discutían el asunto buscando la manera de encontrar una solución o vacío legal a las reglas que estaban obligados a seguir, siempre haciendo el numerito de los bandos a favor y en contra de ciertas decisiones.

Los subcapitanes de pronto entraron en shock al igual que los capitanes por las declaraciones de Hatori.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de esa decisión Hatori?-pregunto el capitán de la segunda división, era un hombre gigantesco de más de dos metros de alto y bastante corpulento, aún así tenía un rostro que denotaba una infinita nobleza y amabilidad- esa no es una decisión que puedas tomar unilateralmente.

-Apoyo a marido de forma total, me he encariñado con el niño y comparto su decisión de querer adoptarlo.

-¿Entonces que,? lo vamos a meter en el apartado de refugiados, lo pondremos en adopción y debido a que dos capitanes quieren adoptarlo los trámites que duran un par de semanas normalmente se irán al mínimo…. Enumeró sarcásticamente Asterión resolviendo el problema legal de adoptar al niño.

-Haremos lo mismo con la niña, así que ya no será necesaria otra junta- término la reunión el capitán de la décimo cuarta división dejando a la mayoría de los capitanes con la duda sobre qué niña estaba hablando.

"Una niña, así que mi premonición de que volveré a ser madre era verdad" sonreía Tetsuko feliz de que su premonición sobre tener una hija adoptiva de mirada gentil y dulce contenida en unos muy bellos ojos era correcta, pues era muy Bien sabido que las premoniciones del comandante siempre terminan cumpliéndose y por lo visto la suya era confirmada por la de él.

####

Sin lugar a dudas las últimas dos semanas fueron un infierno para la pequeña Hinata, hacía casi un mes que su único amigo Naruto había desaparecido y para colmo de males su hermana acababa de desplazarla como la heredera legítima de la rama principal de la familia Hyuga. A la niña le traía sin problemas no ser la heredera, el desdén con el que todos en el complejo con excepción de su ex niñera Natsu la trataban era lo que le agobiaba.

Hacia un par de meses que su madre murió de una rara enfermedad y ese fue el detonante de las desgracias de la niña, debido a su parecido, su padre evitaba a Hinata y si la veía era para someterla a crueles entrenamientos, al ver que la primogénita no tenía potencial, comenzó a enfocarse en la pequeña Hanabi, quien veía altivamente y con marcado desdén a su hermana mayor.

Y peor aún, ahora que era relegada, tenía que practicar con su primo Neji que la apaleaba tan salvajemente que no fueron pocas las veces que casi la mato en los entrenamientos.

La noticia de la desaparición de su único amigo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Naruto le había dicho tras la muerte de su madre que él estaría a su lado y la cuidaría, como los grandes amigos que eran, la niña mantenía su cordura y su esperanza gracias al ojiazul, pues era la única persona que la apoyaba incondicionalmente, cuando Hana Hyuga murió fue el único hombro que la dejó llorar en él y abandonarse a su pena y fue la única persona que le dio aliento para soportar las cosas.

"Esfuérzate en tu meta y lo lograrás " recordaba con añoranza las palabras de su amigo y se entristecía al saber que era la única de la academia ninja que notó su desaparición, sus propios hermanos lo creían aún internado en el hospital, y si bien por su actual niñera Kiyone supo de lo que ocurrió más o menos, no podía la pequeña creer que alguien tan bueno tuviera la suerte de ser nada, nadie lo extrañaba ,aparentemente Menma y Naruko estaban sin cuidado de que su hermano estuviera perdido y eso la aterraba, la vida solitaria que le auguraba el tratamiento del desvanecimiento del rubio era algo que no quería soportar, así que la idea que comenzó como un susurro en su cabeza, esa noche terminó por gritar tan fuerte que lo hizo, escribió una nota suicida y se enfiló al mirador de los hokage a terminar con su sufrimiento.

######

Una hermosa mujer ojiperla se encontraba en un estudio de corte retro admirando junto a su acompañante, una sexy mujer de hermoso cabello rosa un par de documentos, el hombre al que esperaban , les mostró su actual proyecto, un libro juvenil acerca de un ninja llamado Son Goku que viviría un sin número de aventuras.

La ojiperla llegó a la parte de una curiosa prueba que el pequeño Goku debía afrontar junto a sus compañeros de equipo ninja, cuando su anfitrión llegó con una tetera y tres tazas que se dispuso a llenar con el líquido.

-Señor Kishimoto, sin dudas su libro será un éxito; pero ¿no cree que esa tal Bulma es una tarada? Idolatrar así al fastidioso y emo de Vegeta…..

-Pues que le digo señorita Narusegawa, así pensé al personaje.

-A mi me dio ternura Chi Chi, la pobre está tan enamorada de Goku y el despistado ni se da cuenta- señaló divertida la ojiperla.

El escritor y sus invitadas hablaron de cosas que no son relevantes para esta historia(2), cuando iba a amanecer el hombre le dio la indicación a su chofer que llevará a las mujeres a su hotel, cuando las mujeres abandonaron su casa el hombre sacó un aparato similar a la alarma de un auto y pulsó un botón que lo desapareció en un brillo azul cobalto.

####

Hinata llegó al mirador de los kages y burló la barandilla, se subió a la cabeza del primer Hokage, retrocedió para tomar impulso cerró los ojos y saltó al vacío.

Durante un par de segundos no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontraba flotando en el aire envuelta en un aura verde pasto.

Volteó y vio Hatori que tenía en sus ojos un tenue brillo del mismo verde que envolvía a Hinata, la ojiperla estaba sorprendida por ese jutsu tan singular, aunque pronto cayó en cuenta que no usaba posición de mano alguna para sostenerla o guiarla.

Hatori bajo a Hinata a pocos centímetros de él y se agachó para estar a su altura, debido al incidente de Naruto vigiló más concienzudamente esa realidad (3) por eso en cuanto vio la nota de la pequeña y en base a su experiencia previa (en los últimos cinco años había salvado a treinta Narutos y veinte Hinatas que se arrojaron desde el mirador) Llegó más que a tiempo, así que con un poco de telequinesis logró rescatar a tiempo a la niña.

-¿Por que me salvo?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata- créame, estaría mejor muerta.

-a Naruto no le gustaría verte así de decaída ¿No crees?

Hinata se puso muy triste al recordar a el único amigo que ha tenido.

Minutos antes de que Hinata llegará al mirador, Kiyone encontró la nota y le aviso a Hiashi; el hombre mandó a sus mejores hombres a buscarla y el furioso patriarca ya maquinaba cómo iba a disciplinar a su estúpida hija.

Los hombres y las mujeres, Kiyone y Natsu incluidas buscaron a Hinata, Ko, Kiyone y Natsu se enfilaron al monumento y comenzaron a subir al mirador cuando Hatori acababa de bajar a la pequeña.

El centinela sintió a los Hyuga en las cercanías y le preguntó a Hinata si quería ver a su amigo, la niña incrédula le dijo que sí y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cuando ya llegaban los Hyuga, ella y Hatori desaparecieron, lo único que Natsu y compañía alcanzaron a ver fue un pilar de luz azul cobalto difuminarse en el firmamento nocturno.

####

Para Naruto sólo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde su llegada al hospital, estaba comiendo un delicioso ramen de cerdo metido de contrabando por Kou Long, la mujer estaba en una silla cerca del niño el cual la veía con el rabillo del ojo mientras comía, se sentía raro al verle la cara pues ignorando el color de su cabello y ojos su apariencia era muy similar a la de su madre(4), al niño le dio tristeza el hecho de que esa desconocida le consoló en su arrebato con el amor cariño que la mujer que se le parecía le negaba.

Un par de golpecitos y un "pasa" fueron lo que Hatori necesitó para entrar a la habitación privada; Naruto sonrió tímidamente al recordar que la mujer y el hombre eran un matrimonio y sentía envidia por los hijos que tendrían o tenían, pues en la poca convivencia que tuvo con ellos era muy visible el gran amor que se tenía la pareja.

-Naruto, tienes visitas-le anunció el capitán al niño que pensaba curioso quién querría verle- ya puedes pasar niña.

Hinata entró a la habitación y se le quedó viendo a su amigo, la cara de felicidad que ambos pusieron era toda una maravilla, la ojiperla corrió y abrazó a su amigo y ambos sollozaron.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato mientras los tres centinelas les observaban atentamente, Tetsuko había llegado en cuanto sintió la presencia de Hatori acompañada de una más pequeña, su sexto sentido simplemente le indicó que debería ir.

-Naruto ¿qué te pasó? ¿Que te hicieron los que te secuestraron para que lleves un mes hospitalizado? Preguntó la niña.

-¿De qué hablas Hinata?

sólo he estado aquí un día, y de que me secuestraran, ese hombre-dijo señalando a Hatori- me salvó la vida trayendome a este raro hospital.

-Supongo que ,ya que se me da mejor, les de las explicaciones a los niños- ofreció Tetsuko.

La centinela tomó dos sillas y le ofreció una la niña y le pidió sentarse, tras hacerlo les explicó unas cuantas cosas.

#####

Al principio sólo había oscuridad, las dos entidades creadoras no se ponían de acuerdo y durante eones el universo era un frío y oscuro vacío, un día Orden y Caos tuvieron un altercado y lucharon, y como resultado de esa lucha nació el universo. El universo se creó y se deformó, afectado por la energía de sus progenitores, se dividió en infinitos mundos con infinitas realidades y estas a su vez de forma aleatoria dieron origen a los mundos que aparecerían.

Muchos mundos se transformaron en lugares fríos y sin esperanza, pero otros dieron origen a abominaciones tan terribles que incluso Caos se asqueaba con su mera presencia, a la larga estos mundos darían origen a las entidades del Caos, los seres que buscarían destrucción y muerte a través del universo, motivados únicamente por el odio que le tenían a los mundos donde la vida fue agradable para su creador.

Viendo eso, Orden buscó un mundo especial y le hayo, la dimensión central, la que literalmente se encontraba en el centro del universo y la eligió como la base para una fuerza que se opusiera al caos.

Durante eones los seres del Caos invadieron y arrasaron mundos y Orden a veces ayudado por Caos creó seres que lucharon contra sus enemigos, así surgieron los dioses de forma humana, magos, saiyayines y otros seres humanos que por alguna razón eran los que más efectividad tenían a la hora de encarar a las entidades del caos.

Y de repente gracias a la mezcla de razas de manera espontánea surgió el ser definitivo, el Saavant, él tenía las cualidades sin los defectos de sus progenitores, un guerrero tan fiero y fuerte como los dioses, con habilidades mágicas , psíquicas y la gran capacidad de adaptación de los humanos. Además gozaba de la capacidad saiyajin de volverse más fuerte de forma absurda y contenía su poder en transformaciones.

Orden observó que estos seres de muy reciente creación (sólo ocho mil años de vida) tenían el corazón de un niño, tan poderosos seres nacieron de la unión de una humana normal y un ser superior y que su crianza fue el seguro que les hizo ser nobles, luchar por los débiles y evitaría que el poder se les suba a la cabeza, así pues con los primeros saavant que localizó formó a La fuerza del orden, un ejército con la función principal de proteger a los mundos de la invasión de los seres del caos, aunque también tenían otras funciones como la de destruir mundos que estuvieran tan llenos de energía negativa , que era un hecho que comenzarían a general seres del caos.

Así pues, nacieron las catorce divisiones y el Saavant Al fair, emperador del Imperio Galtad se convirtió en el capitán de la décimo cuarta división y ayudado por sus hermanos viajó en el multiverso buscando y hallando a cada capitán y oficial de la fuerza.

En el presente cada capitán o Centinela por ser vigilante de varios mundos, atendía las necesidades de los mundos que custodiaba de forma diferente, algunos intervienen de forma muy directa influyendo sin actuar activamente, otras sólo vigilaban y en ocasiones muy raras ellos mismos se encargaban de que las cosas del mundo en cuestión funcionarán como deberían.

####

-Así está la situación niños, Hatori, Kou Long y yo somos tres de esos catorce capitanes y ustedes están en la dimensión central.

-¡wooooo!- exclamaron los niños- estamos en otra dimensión.

-Parece que se lo tomaron demasiado bien- opinó Kou Long con una gota de sudor en la nuca- bueno Naruto, dentro de una hora te dan de alta, así que quiero que te termines la comida y te des un baño, de acuerdo jovencito.

-Como diga capitana- dijo el ojiazul haciendo un saludo militar.

-Y una vez que estés bañado y con ropa nueva, te enviaremos de regreso junto a Hinata a su dimensión- agregó Hatori.

Los niños se encaramaron a sus piernas e hicieron el infame jutsu de ojitos de cachorrito mientras suplicaban a Hatori.

-Por favor no nos envíe de vuelta a casa, allá nadie nos quiere- suplicaba el ojiazul.

-No sea malo, podemos ser de utilidad aquí, verdad Naruto- secundaba la ojiperla a su amigo.

El trío de capitanes vio que efectivamente, no querían volver a su mundo, así que decidieron adoptar a los niños, al día siguiente irían a realizar las gestiones correspondientes.

Un respetuoso llamado desde la puerta sacó a los centinelas de sus pensamientos, al indicar que se podía pasar, vieron con sorpresa que la persona que había tocado era el emperador Al fair.

-Olvidaste estos papeles en el cuartel central Hatori- explicó el motivo de su visita el comandante general mientras le extendía unos documentos al centinela.

Hatori, Kou Long y Tetsuko vieron que dichos papeles eran los trámites de refugiados para los niños, una petición de adopción formal a medio completar y el trámite terminado de la incursión al mundo de los niños bajo la regla Maverick 14. Los capitanes veían incrédulos a su comandante el cual se encogió de hombros.

-A veces mi capacidad limitada de omnisciencia tiene sus ventajas(5) terminó por explicar Al fair.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a quedar? Preguntó Naruto sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tal parece que sí- comentó Tetsuko.

Los niños gritaron alegres, afortunadamente estarían juntos y en un lugar donde la mayoría aparentemente no les haría daño.

#########

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la desaparición de los niños y nadie en Konoha pudo encontrar sentido a su desaparición, incluso Danzo quien normalmente se mantendría al margen de estos temas ,por orgullo intento averiguar qué aldea ninja secuestro a los infantes, ninguna aldea lo hizo, ni las grandes, medianas o chicas, quien lo hizo supo burlar dos veces la seguridad de la aldea y en más inquietantes palabras de Pakkun, quien se llevó a los niños apareció y se fue de golpe sin decir nada.

Los hermanos Uzumaki estaban comiendo con sus padres, hacía tiempo que se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, Naruko y Menma notaron que su hermano ya no estaba cerca y ambos jinchuriki tuvieron reacciones diferentes.

Menma de alegría, pues pensó que sus padres lo botaron como el estorbo que era y con mayor motivo, porque hirió al futuro salvador del mundo, mientras que su hermana estaba verdaderamente arrepentida, la paliza que les dio la hizo recapacitar en el maltrato que sufrió su hermano, cuando lo dieran de alta del hospital or la paliza que le dieron, trataría de hacer las paces con él y lo comenzaría a tratar como un hermano mayor, ironía de la vida, la familia Uzumaki tuvo que perder a su integrante menos valorado para darse cuenta de los malos tratos que le daban y ahora que se prometían tratarlo como siempre debieron hacerlo ese miembro de la familia decidía quedarse en un mundo diferente al suyo con la firme intención de huir de ellos.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir mañana a visitar a mi hermano al hospital?-preguntó la Uzumaki menor ignorante hasta ese momento de la situación- quiero hacer las paces con mi hermanito.

-Hija….. Eso no se va a poder-Dijo Kushina con la voz quebrada- unos malvados se llevaron a tu hermano y no somos capaces de encontrarlo.

-Pues por lo que dices salimos ganando- intervino Menma en la conversación - el torpe nos salvo a mi hermana y a mi de ser secuestrados y de paso nos libramos de él.

Sin aviso previo Menma recibió una bofetada de su madre que dolida le dio con fuerza y se retiró, se fue a su habitación y se encerró a llorar, la pobre pelirroja se dio cuenta por las duras palabras de su hijo, que Naruto fue tratado peor que un animal , pues si su hijo pensaba eso de su hermano, ¿ Que clase de monstruos los creía Naruto?

Más que nunca en ese instante deseo abrazarlo y besarlo, y lo peor fue cuando inexplicablemente y de pronto sintió que lo había perdido para siempre.

######

Tetsuko y Hatori veían con serias dudas al capitán Al fair, lo que les planteaba era lo deseable, pero el método….

Y es que al tener tan buen sistema regenerativo, los saavant eran por defecto inmortales, de hecho el capitán más joven, tenía "Solamente" 7892 años de edad y el de mayor edad sobrepasaba los ocho mil. Por lo que el perder a sus hijos adoptivos, como en su momento ocurrió con amigos y familiares era algo que no querían, así que la solución de Al fair era la más viable, pero el método era muy cuestionable.

La esposa de Al fair y subcapitana de la décimo cuarta división nació siendo una humana normal, el emperador y ella se enamoraron pérfidamente y se casaron, nadie dudaba del gran amor que se tenían, sólo lamentaban el hecho de que el pobre la vería marchitase con el paso del tiempo, misteriosamente eso no paso, como en ellos, en tiempo en Marina se detuvo, en los saavant de nacimiento el reloj biológico paraba a los veinticinco años, en ella se detuvo a la edad con la que se casó, a los veintiocho.

Pruebas y análisis dieron como resultado el hecho de que por alguna razón, ella se volvió un Saavant también y la incógnita de cómo fue que eso ocurrió permaneció siendo un misterio hasta hace diez años.

El descendiente de décima generación del capitán de la décima división inadvertidamente dio con la clave de la transformación.

El muchacho por accidente fue enviado a una dimensión donde ponies de colores eran la especie dominante y permaneció en ella varios años, cuando lo encontraron en la realidad(6) donde vivió en ese mundo y lo trajeron de vuelta, el estaba casado con una Saavant de hermosa cabellera rosa, la muchacha era tímida y tenía un don natural para tratar a los animales, y para horror de sus padres, el mundo donde su hijo vivió carecía de humanos.

El matrimonio narró que el se enamoró y fue correspondido por una pegaso de crin rosa y pelaje amarillo con una cutie mark de mariposas, se enamoraron pero debido al detalle de ser de especies diferentes no habían formalizado su relación, hasta el día que una ebria pegaso entró furtivamente a su casa y le "convenció" de amarse sólo por esa noche, cuando la luz del sol despertó a la pareja, ella se había convertido en un Saavant.

Gracias al don de omnisciencia de Al fair, dieron con la clave, aparentemente si una pareja de un Saavant y lo que fuera se amaban y tenían sexo, de alguna forma la pareja asimilaba el diez por ciento del poder de su novio/a y se volvía uno de ellos, lo que de paso revelaba porque la subcapitana de la décimo cuarta división era tan poderosa cuando comenzó a entrenar para aumentar su poder y de paso aprender a controlarlo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que nos follemos a los niños? -preguntó Tetsuko asqueada.

-No seas imbécil, los que sugiero es que se hagan un corte ustedes y sus hijos y que hagan una especie de pacto de sangre- mencionó enojado el emperador - Soy un ser omnisciente de forma intermitente ¿recuerdas?.

Los capitanes salieron apenados al orfanato donde se habían quedado los niños, el trámite había concluido y ya podían ir por sus hijos; esa misma mañana habían recibido la constancia de que el trámite legal había sido un éxito, a partir de ahora los nombres de los niños eran Naruto Ko y Hinata Princess(7).

Dos días después Hatori y Tetsuko realizaron el ritual que les sugirio Al fair, los niños tuvieron fiebre todo el día, pero a la mañana siguiente las pruebas que se les realizaron revelaban que ahora Naruto y Hinata eran Saavant, ahora ellos comenzarían el entrenamiento de nueve años para pulir sus habilidades, y fue en el momento en el que los resultados de las pruebas les fueron entregados a las familias Ko y Princess , en el que la matriarca Uzumaki sintió que había perdido a su hijo para siempre.

Los primeros tres años Naruto y Hinata entrenaron con sus hermanos mayores, sus familias adoptivas contrario a lo que ellos creyeron dada su aparente juventud tenían varios hijos y descendientes, la hermana mayor de Naruto y primogénita de la familia, Kodachi fue la encargada de entrar al ojiazul, mientras que el segundo hijo de Tetsuko fue responsable durante tres años de Hinata.

Cabe destacar que durante ese tiempo el padre de Naruto permaneció en su mundo preparando todo para la incursión que La fuerza del orden llevaría a cabo en la dimensión de origen de su hijo menor.

####

A Hatori le costó algo de trabajo lograr convencer a Kanna Uzumaki que huyera con el de la Aldea oculta entre la hierba; Kanna no quería irse por temor a las represalias hacia su hija Karin, por lo que el centinela vio necesario el mostrarle a la mujer que el sin lugar a dudas era capaz de protegerla.

Gracias a su habilidad especial, el hombre supo de una noticia que le ayudaría a su cometido, aparentemente un rico comerciante de la aldea era proclive a atacar caravanas comerciales y robar con ayuda de los shinobis de su lugar de origen, por lo que preparó una caravana que sería un señuelo para que Kanna quien iba a participar en el atraco viera que era capaz de protegerla.

A la caravana afortunadamente para su plan la detuvieron cerca de la Hierba, los shinobis se sorprendieron al ver que só hombre custodiaba a los comerciantes, la cosa sería sencilla para los diez jounin o eso pensaron ellos.

Hatori sólo alzó su puño frente a los ninjas y fue todo lo que necesitó, una ráfaga de chispas de luz despedazó a los jounin dejando solamente a Kanna con vida pues incluso mató al comerciante.

Kanna esperó junto la caravana a Hatori, quien desapareció en el aire, al regresar, la pequeña Karin abrazó a su madre y le preguntó si era verdad que ese hombre que la sacó de casa les daría un hogar donde no abusaran de ellas, la mujer le dijo a su hija que incluso en ese sitio recibirían el trato de princesas.

Para el mundo Shinobis ya había pasado un año de la desaparición de Naruto y para muchos Minato y Kushina no volvieron a ser los mismos.

Danzo le extendió un inquietante papel de parte del señor feudal, aparentemente una Uzumaki había llegado con él exigiendo que le entregaran las tierras del País del remolino que el País del fuego había anexado, dichas tierras eran el cuarenta por ciento del territorio total del país y si bien la mujer tenía derecho, Kushina al ser la matriarca por derecho poseía la mitad del país a menos que surgieran más herederos entre los que se repartían.

Así pues Minato ignoró ese hecho y también ignoró los reportes de sus shinobis de que la extinta Aldea del remolino estaba siendo reconstruida para ser anexada al naciente país, el colmo de la patente negligencia del Yondaime llegó cuando una tercer Uzumaki, Rushana exigió también las tierras, al comprobarse que ella también era una Uzumaki, el país del fuego perdió el 66% del País del remolino y para su consternación, Rushana anexo sus tierras a las de Kanna, de seguir la situación así, Danzó, el consejo y los jouninñ veían a una nueva aldea ninja rival emerger de sus cenizas.

Minato entonces se vio obligado a actuar y mando diplomáticos y espías, en ambos casos se le dio el informe de que la aldea ninja reconstruida más bien estaba siendo restaurada como un símbolo, pues aparentemente ni Kanna ni Rushana pese a ser kunoichis pensaron en que se levantara de sus cenizas la antigua aldea. Sólo la restaurarían para que fuera la momentánea capital del país recién fundado.

Gracias a la tecnología Galta fue posible hallar yacimientos de metales preciosos por lo que se montaron minas, si bien para los país vecinos era un misterio el cómo rápidamente se pobló el joven país, era un hecho de que contaba con inversionistas y mano de obra calificada, dos años después de fundarse el llamado irónicamente País de la nada se convirtió en un país de gran influencia económica, trasladó la capital de la aldea del remolino a una ciudad recién fundada llamada Kyoto y la aldea comenzó a entrenar a sus protectores.

Los espías de Raíz y de todas las grandes naciones shinobi dieron a Danzo y a los kages el mismo informe, tal parecía que como en el país del hierro, la Nada entenaba a un tipo de combatiente distinto, así como el país del hierro tenía a los samurái, parecia ser que las señoras feudales del país decidieron desvincularse de su pasado shinobi y llamaban simplemente guerreros a sus miembros ;ya que sólo entrenaban, a ninguna aldea ninja le alarmó ese hecho pues pasarían años hasta que fueran una fuerza militar estable y por otro lado al no ser una aldea ninja no le vieron amenaza alguna, a excepción del viejo Halcón de Konoha.

#####

Las llamas de la fogata crepitaban alegremente mientras el aroma de los enormes pescados asándose sólo impacientaba más a Naruto; ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que él y Hinata comenzaron a entrenar y habían cambiado de maestro, para envidia de todos sus hermanos ,sus padrinos los capitanes de la decimotercera y decimocuarta división, los más poderosos capitanes les entrarían durante los siguientes tres años, este que era el primer día tanto Al fair como su hermana Amatista les demostró a los amigos que no sería nada el entrenamiento anterior comparado con ese, por lo que sonreían animados por la expectativa.

-Ya se que aún falta algunos años pero ¿ ya pensaron en el nombre que van a adoptar?- pregunto Amatista.

-Aún no he pensado en eso ¿y tu Hinata?.

-Quizás en honor a mi madre me haga llamar Hana, ¿como escogieron el suyo?

-Al fair en falta significa "gran guardián" es mi modo de recordarme que mi poder es para servir los demás.

-las amatistas eran las gemas favoritas de mamá, de niña así me llamaba ella, fue una fácil elección, el truco es que busquen algo que les sea significativo, Ángel escogió Tetsuko porque es el nombre de su abuela y Hatori era el nombre de un amigo de tu padre, ese amigo era quien forjaba sus armas, ambos homenajearon alguien a quien apreciaban, pero también pueden usar un nombre que les tenga algún significado.

Cenaron en silencio, pero para los capitanes era evidente que los niños estaban meditando sus palabras. Pasaron cuatro años desde la desaparición del mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki y los dos trillizos que aún quedaban en la aldea estaban con sentimientos diferentes ante el día que iniciaba, hoy conocerían a su sensei y a sus compañeros de equipo gennin, Menma sólo deseaba que no le estorbaran en su carrera y Naruko deseaba llevarse bien con ellos.

La pelirroja sonrió algo nostálgica al entrar a su viejo salón de clases, y vio a Yakumo y a Ino que le hacían señas para sentarse juntas.

"Me habría gustado que nos hubieran dejado en el mismo equipo, Naruto" pensó triste la ojiazul, no era un secreto para sus compañeros de clases que el secuestro de Naruto tuvo un impacto hasta cierto punto positivo en la menor de los Uzumaki; ya que de la pedante y malcriada niña del primer año de la academia a la humilde y amable gennin había una gran diferencia.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, Sasuke?- preguntó sería la Uzumaki al sentir como se le quedaba viendo el único Uchiha vivo.

-Nada, sólo esperó que nos toque en el mismo equipo, así podré proteger a la futura matriarca de mi clan.

Naruko podía sentir como las fangirls de Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada pero ella ni se inmuto por el asunto.

-Seré tu esposa el día que tu papi sea elegido hokage.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A FALTARME ASI EL RESPETO?- preguntó guerra de si el Uchiha.

-Tú te lo ganaste, además una basura como tu no tiene una oportunidad de estar con mi hermana- defendió Menma a Naruko.

Iruka llegó con y dio la lista de equipos y sus jounin, en el equipo 7 estaba Sasuke, Sakura y Menma y en el 8 Shino haría equipo con Naruko y Kiba, siendo Kakashi y Kurenai sus senseis.

Y así pasó un año y los equipos vivieron algunas experiencias, al final llegaron a los exámenes Chunnin y Sasuke Uchiha estaba peleando contra Gaara del desierto cuando una lluvia de plumas comenzó a caer en el estadio de dando inicio a la invasión.

####

Ichigo y Orihime habían escogido esos nombre por una pareja de pelinaranjas que vivían en una de las dimensiones donde Tetsuko era centinela, en ella pareja que inició como amigos terminó casada y feliz, y ya que ellos se dieron cuenta del amor que se tenían y deseando que esa felicidad les fuera transmitida decidieron llamarse así.

La última parte de su entrenamiento la completaron con sus padres, Hatori que regresó tras realizar exitosamente la incursión entrenó a su hijo y Tetsuko a su hija; al final del entrenamiento la pareja pidió regresar a su mundo, fue una sorpresa para ellos saber que incluso llegarían a una capitanía galta en su mundo, siendo un regalo de Al fair y de sus padres.

Así que como despedida tuvieron un pequeño combate con los padres de Naruto para ver los resultados de su entrenamiento, Orihime duro un buen rato y le dio pelea a Kou Long ,mientras Hatori le dio una buen paliza a su hijo pero al final como regalo se dejó ganar, así las cosas, los novios se despidieron de sus padres y volviendo a su dimensión de origen como los ayudantes de Hatori, ahora ellos serían los encargados de su mundo y el capitán sólo entraría en acción en caso de necesidad.

Al arribar al País de la Nada Kanna y Rushana recibieron efusivamente a Naruto pues eran sus tías sanguíneas,ciertamente el ex Uzumaki renegaba ahora de ese apellido, pero sabía que Kanna y Rushana al igual que sus primas Karin y una recién encontrada Tayuya fueron también víctimas de la irresponsabilidad de Kushina, las aceptó como parte de su familia.

Tanto Ichigo y Orihime se mostraron sorprendidos al ver que en vez de los quince años que mínimo creyeron habían transcurrido en el mundo shinobi, solo habían pasado cuatro por lo que se pusieron al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en su mundo natal.

-veo que las cosas siguen igual en Konoha- dijo Ichigo tras leer los informes- bueno aun tenemos un año para que las cosas se muevan, en un año será la invasión.

-Cariño en un año esos tontos sabrán lo que es meterse en nuestro camino.

Ending.

Fly Me To The Moon

Ending Evangelio.

Fly me to the moon and  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
[ **Se ve a una pareja a las orillas del mar en una playa, el chico y la chica están sentados en la arena y ven al horizonte, la chica está recargada en el pecho del chico el cual la está abrazando.**

 **Es de noche en la playa y hay luna llena]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words, I love you  
 **[La cámara se va acercando poco a poco, la pareja está en la misma posición, nos términos dando cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata son la pareja.**

 **La cámara enfoca el rostro de Naruto sonriendo y luego el de Hinata que también sonríe]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I, I love, I love you  
 **[Naruto toma la barbilla de Hinata y la mira fijamente antes de darle un tierno pero apasionado beso, la cámara se va cerrando poco a poco y al terminarse la melodía ya se ha cerrado por completo]**

 **1)))) Son Mousse y Shampoo de Ranma ½, al mencionar a algunos capitanes u oficiales sabrán a quienes me refiero, siete de estos capitanes son OC.**

 **2))) Si deseas saber de qué hablo Hatori con Hinata y Sakura ,lee el capítulo 7 de "Las hijas de la noche".**

 **3)))) De momento no necesitamos saber en realidad cómo se estructura el universo, o por qué el tiempo se mueve tan "aleatoriamente"… Por ahora nos conformaremos con conocer los adjetivos.**

 **4)))) La explicación de por qué se parecen Kushina y Kou Long es sencilla, en el multiverso la probabilidad de que dos personas sean iguales aunque vivan en dimensiones diferentes o que se parezcan mucho es muy alta, o incluso que personas diferentes tengan la misma voz. En este caso solo se parecen físicamente.**

 **A eso sumen el hecho de que la apariencia física que conocemos de cada personaje es en base a la interpretación del Mangaka o del dibujante/diseñador de personaje.**

 **5))) Todos los Saavant nacen con una habilidad o un don, Al fair tiene el don de la omnisciencia, sin embargo no domina esa cualidad, está se activa de forma aleatoria en el, cuando la necesita.**

 **6))) Mis disculpas por la escena que les puse en sus castas mentecitas.**

 **7)))) Tetsuko no es un OC es un personaje de un par de cómics mediocres de México, pero ya que tanto el diseño del personaje como ciertas características de ella me resultaron rescatables, hela aquí.**

 **El nombre del personaje es de Hecho Ángel Princess y si así se apellida. Con respecto a Shampoo y Mousse; su apellido se los invente.**

 **(Cuantas notas me aventé a redactar hoy)**

 _ **Y !Al fin¡ Siento que el capítulo me ha quedado medio raro, en fin, conforme avance está Historia espero que mi estilo de escritura logré hacerle justicia a lo que he imaginado en ella.**_

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	3. Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones

**Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

Review

 **Anónimo:** Gracias, te invito pasar a dejarme constantemente algún review, eso me anima y me ayuda . pues sus ideas o críticas si las tomó en cuenta, aunque no se note.

 **Nadeshiko1227:** se te cumplió el deseo, andaba inspirado y ya que está listo, para que nos esperamos un mes?

Espero seguirte viendo por aquí, dejándome tu review.

Por cierto, el capítulo de hoy está dedicado a ALFÉREZ 002 que me ha dejado más de un review en todas mis historias, se agradece compa.

Sin más de momento…

COMENZAMOS!

 **Saint Seiya Hades el santuario Opening Versión latina "Amor inmortal"**

¿Acaso existirá...  
Un amor inmortal?  
Por el mundo estará  
Y lo voy a encontrar...  
 **[Aparece Naruto rodeado de cuatro personas, a su derecha están Hatori y Hinata y a su izquierda están Kou Long y Tetsuko, se difuminan y desde la parte de atrás va acercándose el titulo "El centinela"]**  
Mis lágrimas... son una canción  
Tan dentro de mí... llegó el dolor  
Él robó mi corazón  
 **[En una secuencia de imágenes donde Naruto y Hinata sin Niños se muestran imágenes estáticas: Naruto está llorando mientras Minato y Kushina juegan con sus hermanos, Hinata llora mientras Hana le consuela, los niños lloran frente al ataúd de Hana en el cementerio a punto de ser enterrada y por último en una imagen dividida en la izquierda Naruto llora mientras sus hermanos abren regalos por su cumpleaños, Hinata llora en el suelo y Neji la mira con despreció**  
¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar...  
Esta oscuridad?  
¿Creer en mí, ir más allá...  
De la adversidad?  
 **[Hatori está sentado en una silla mientras ve un espejo, la cámara muestra a Naruto apaleado en el piso solo, la cámara regresa y muestra a Kou Long a lado de su Hatori viendo conmovida la escena]**  
Aún puedo sentir  
Como si estuviera aquí  
Por el mundo olvidará  
Su amor que era inmortal

 **[Hinata está admirando el paisaje de Konoha en el crepúsculo, voltea y ve un pilar de luz azul cobalto del cual surge Naruto y extiende su mano derecha hacia ella, Hinata pone cala de felicidad y toma su mano, el pilar surge de nuevo y desaparecen]**  
Cuando tuvo que marchar  
Se llevó mi corazón  
No lo puedo olvidar  
Su recuerdo es mi dolor  
 **[Se ven imágenes estáticas de nuevo, esta vez vemos a los ANBU y a los Hyuga buscando a los niños, a una Kushina llorando desconsolada y atrás de ella Menna luce indiferente y Naruko luce triste, La siguiente muestra a un Hayashi que sostiene una fotografía en un marco y no vemos la foto sin embargo el gesto de su rostro es triste]**  
No acepto que ya no esté  
Por el mundo lo he de encontrar  
Mis sueños me llevarán  
A un amor inmortal  
 **[Ahora vemos a Naruto y a Hinata en un dijo con un conjunto deportivo azul a los niños, Hatori está ensena soles algunas Katas, la imagen cambia abruptamente, de igual manera Sasuke Uchiha, Menma, Naruko y los herederos de los clanes practican Katas al aire libre en el patio de la academia]**  
Su niñez fácil no fue  
Pues muy solo él creció  
A la Luna le pidió  
Que calmara su dolor  
 **[Se enfoca un desfiladero a las orillas del mar, en el hay un grupo de personas, Naruto y Hinata ya adolescentes están tomados de las manos, él viste un haori blanco y ella viste un cheonsang lila con una grulla bordada en hilo plateado en el costado derecho del vestido, detrás de ellos una Sakuyamon pelirroja, un Gallantmon amarillo con rojo, una mujer que trae un sencillo kimono negro y un hombre alto que usa una máscara blanca ven el paisaje con ellos]**  
El destino lo traerá...  
Muy pronto…

 **[En un espejo se ve a un hombre sentado en un trono, el hombre usa una túnica negra y está acompañado por once sombras]**  
A mi mundo él volverá  
Sé que en mí piensa donde sea que esté

 **[Minato y Kushina ven hacia la cámara con una expresión decidida, ambos visten como ANBU sin la máscara]**  
Esto es más fuerte porque es amor...  
Inmortal…

 **[Naruto y Hinata están en una pose de pelea y ven fieramente a la Cámara]**

En las calles de Konoha todo era caos y destrucción, una invasión estaba en curso, las Aldeas de la Arena y el Sonido hicieron equipo y tomando desprevenida a Konoha, la atacaron durante la realización de los exámenes chunnin.

Los ninjas de Raíz hacían grandes esfuerzos para evacuar a los civiles, Danzo ordenó que a toda costa se debían salvar las vidas de los ciudadanos de la aldea( Yeep, este Danzo no es un hijo de $_#ta obsesionado con el poder, es de hecho un buen tipo) orden que valientemente trataban de cumplir.

En el tejado de un edificio de apartamentos cuatro personas encapuchadas contemplaban las peleas, sin dudas La arena y El sonido no eran un gran poderío militar, pero la deficiente gestión de Minato como Kage le pasaba factura a la aldea.

Para mostrarle al mundo el poder de los futuros héroes se realizaron los combates de la etapa tres de manera abierta al público, Minato decidió realizar los combates en el estadio que estaba en el centro de la aldea, en vez de usar el que estaba en el campo #45, todo por capricho de Menna que quería darle a conocer al mundo de que era capaz, así que con una buena parte de los jounin en el estadio tratando de salir y dispersarse, Raíz tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evacuar a la población.

-Tsk Tsk- chasqueo la lengua una de las personas encapuchadas- sería una pena que también no nos uniéramos a la invasión ¿Qué opinan, entramos a la fiesta?

-Ichigo Kun , me gustaría hacer una pequeña visita social al clan Hyuga, voto por participar.

-Aunque el Hokage y su familia son unos cretinos, al menos la aldea no está tan contagiada por su estupidez, voto por ir- mencionó otra de las encapuchadas.

-Apoyo a mi linda esposa- mención escuetamente el último.

-Entonces nos veremos en el punto de reunión en dos horas, diviertanse.

Orihime se encaminó al complejo perteneciente al Clan Hyuga y como lo supuso estaba siendo defendido por los miembros de la rama secundaria, un grupo de ninjas de la alianza trataban de entrar hasta que llegó ella.

-Marioneta macabra-(1) mencionó la ojiperla alzando sus brazos frente a los ninjas que le daban la espalda.

para gran conmoción de los Hyuga los enemigos se detuvieron de golpe, y vieron a una mujer a la que no conocían avanzando, mientras los shinobis se apartaban de su lado.

-¿Estan bien, hay algún herido?- preguntó con visible preocupación la mujer.

-¿Por qué el enemigo nos pregunta eso? - encaró Natsu Hyuga a Orihime.

La ojiperla movió sus manos como si estuviera manejando una marioneta y los shinobis atrapados en su técnica se lanzaron a atacar a sus compañeros de aldea, para gran conmoción de estos y de los Hyuga.

-Eso supongo que deja claro que estoy de su lado, aun así….Marioneta macabra.

Los miembros de la rama secundaria se concentraron en el centro del complejo y fueron colocados en una barrera que no se rompería con nada y que les impedía salir de ella, tras realizar esa acción Orihime avanzó al Interior del complejo y se enfiló al búnker donde estaba Hanabi resguardada.

La pequeña Hanabi temblaba de miedo dentro del complejo, abrazando un pequeño sapito de peluche toscamente elaborado, único recuerdos que tenía de su desaparecida hermana mayor, ciertamente la despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero al desaparecer, el amor de hermana que aún había en ella regresó de golpe y le hizo cambiar para bien. Ahora la pequeña más que nunca deseaba que Hinata estuviera ahí, deseaba que ella la confortara con su presencia y que le abrazara para hacerla sentir mejor.

De repente la puerta de su refugio se abrió y vio como una hermosa joven entraba, la joven usaba una capucha negra que le cubría el cuerpo hasta las rodillas, sus piernas lucían unas medias de seda negras y usaba una combinación extraña entre zapatillas y calzado deportivo.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo Orihime al ver como la niña temblaba al verla- solo vine a ver que estuvieras a salvo.

-gracias, ¿Eres alguien a quien envío el Hokage?

-No, digamos que tengo ciertos asuntos que atender en la aldea, pero al ver la situación, quise asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-¿Por qué te interesa mi bienestar?- pregunto curiosa Hanabi- no nos conocemos, no veo qué interés podría tener en mi.

Orihime vio a la niña a los ojos, está se intimidó por cómo la vio y retrocedió un poco, al cabo de un instante Hanabi vio que la joven sonreía de manera muy cálida.

-Si te dijera que conozco a Hinata ¿Qué harías?

Cómo respuesta Hanabi se lanzó hacia Orihime y la atacó usando el puño suave.

-!Te voy a derrotar y obligare a quienes tienen a mi hermana a que la cambien por ti¡- Amenazó Hanabi- !prepárate a sufrir¡

-Ya, ya ; me rindo- dijo Orihime, si bien esquivo los golpes de Hanabi, alzó sus manos como señal de rendición- te dije que vine a ver que estuvieras bien, esto compromete tu bienestar, me rindo.

Hanabi si bien le creyó se mostraba cautelosa, Orihime suspiró y estiró su mano derecha mostrándole un anillo hecho de platino.(2)

-Quitamelo para que veas que no hay trucos, te tengo una sorpresa.

Hanabi retiró el anillo y a hacerlo comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

-! Hermana haz vuelto¡- gritó la niña y abrazó a su hermana mayor- Padre se alegrará cuando te vea.

-Solo vine a asegurarme de que tú y la rama secundaria estén bien, yo no pertenezco a esta aldea.

-Si es por cómo te tratamos….. Papá ha cambiado y yo ya no te odio, sea quien sea quien te amenaza para que regreses, aquí podremos protegerte- la niña intentaba convencer a toda costa a su hermana mayor- no te vayas te lo suplico.

-Oh, Hanabi, no sabes cuánto espere el verte sonreír de nuevo, pero te repito, mi hogar está en otro lado, las personas que me adoptaron viven en otro sitio, aun así, siempre seré tu hermana- Hinata le dio un dije hecho de cobre en forma de gota de agua con una pequeña amatista que resplandecía en el centro de esta- cuando me necesites con esto sabré que estás en apuros, y si no vengo yo, lo hará alguien a quien envié ,además mientras la amatista brille quiere decir que yo estoy bien.

-¿Nos veremos alguna vez?

-Claro que si, antes de que te des cuenta te veré nuevamente.

La ojiperla abrazo a su hermana y salió del complejo, los ninjas bajo el control de su técnica estaban en un estado lamentable, más bien, todos seguían luchando a pesar de que al menos habían recibido una herida fatal diez veces.

-Dispersion.

Los cuerpos cayeron estrepitosamente y los pocos shinobis del Sonido que quedaban huyeron aterrados.

-Vaya, parece que la pelea entre los Jinchuriki ha terminado,(3) será mejor que me vaya al punto de reunión.

Orihime comenzó a levitar y al ganar suficiente altura salió disparada en dirección oeste de la aldea.

Ichigo llegó a donde un par de hermanos inconscientes eran acomodados para que descansaran, el chico que los acomodo al verle llegar lo saludo amablemente.

-Que desastre ocasionaron aquí, Gaara ¿Qué tal estuvo la pelea entre ustedes cuatro?- preguntó el ojiazul al pelirrojo.

El cuerpo de Gaara fue envuelto en un aura dorada, que de repente se proyectó enfrente de él, al disiparse , una hermosa joven de piel morena, cabello rubio corto y ojos de esclerótica negra y ojos color miel le veía algo enojada, la joven era de una figura atractiva pero esbelta y vestía un top de seda y un pareo ambos en color rojo, además iba descalza.

 **-Maldito gusano, dijiste que ese trío de chiquillos serían un reto y tuve que humillarme dejándolos ganar sin merecerlo- reclamo muy enojada la biju- En serio, espero que tengas una buena explicación.**

-Shunkaku tiene razón, la chica nos dio más pelea, pero tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki… son tan soberbios que nos fue sencillo derrotarlos- Respondió a la pregunta que se le había hecho- si mi antiguo Yo fuera su oponente, sin duda alguna los habría matado.

-Vaya, así de mal…..- expresó Ichigo meditando las palabras del pelirrojo- Como sea, ¿Has considerado mi oferta?.

-Si, declinó tu invitación, pese a todo; la Aldea de la Arena es mi hogar, espero eso no sea un impedimento para nuestra amistad.

-Para nada Gaara- dijo el ojiazul negando cómicamente haciendo aspavientos- respeto tu decisión- Ichigo sacó de entre su capucha un anillo de cobre con una lágrima de ámbar incrustada en el- Si necesitan ayuda solo aplica algo de Chakra en el anillo y la ayuda vendrá en camino.

El chico rubio se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió volando hacia el punto de reunión.

Ichigo fue el último en llegar, Hinata y los dos encapuchados ya lo estaba esperando en el lugar, y ya no traían su capa, la primer desconocida era una Sakuyamon pelirroja y algo más alta que sus congéneres, y también a diferencia de ellas, en vez de usar el cabello suelto, usaba una cola de caballo.

El otro desconocido era un Gallantmon que en comparación a sus camaradas era más pequeño y delgado, aunque su rasgo más distintivo era que en vez de ser blanco y rojo, era amarillo y rojo.

-Mito, Tobi; ¿Qué tal la pasaron en la fiesta? - preguntó Ichigo con su característica sonrisa zorruna.

-Meh, esta aldea no es nada del otro mundo,- contestó quitada de la pena Mito, segundos después comenzó a reír y al ver la reacción de sus compañeros añadió- Solo recordaba las caras de los ANBU de Raíz cuando me vieron llegar.

-El Yondaime Hokage es bastante negligente, el realizar los combates de la etapa tres de esa forma ;solo trajo como resultado que varios jounin elite estuvieran atrapados dentro al inicio del ataque- añadió visiblemente molesto Tobi- Por cierto, me encontré a Neko y a Hebi, están a salvo.

Ichigo y Orihime solo sonrieron, las Kunoichis eran muy queridas por ellos, saber que no les pasó nada quitaba un gran peso de encima al rubio.

-Bueno, ya es hora de volver a la aldea, ¿Nos vamos a mi forma o a la de Orihime?

-!Orihime¡ Exclamaron Mito y Tobi.

Ella solo sonrió de forma nerviosa, tomó por el hombro a los Digimon mientras Ichigo la tomaba Por el hombro y desaparecieron en el aire.

#####

Habían pasado tres meses desde la invasión y las cosas no le salieron nada bien al hokage, por principio de cuentas algunos miembros del consejo civil le echaron en cara el hecho de que fue un verdadero "Milagro" el hecho de que las bajas civiles virtualmente fueron nulas, lo reprendieron sobremanera por dejarse manipular por su hijo, en segundo lugar Danzo y la asociación Jounin cuestionaban su juicio; fue un error garrafal el invitar a La arena ,El sonido y La lluvia a realizar los exámenes Chunnin, la Hierba al estar dentro del propio país en términos reales era una aliada por estar sometida al mismo señor feudal, corrieron con suerte de que Salamandra Hanzo no se unió a la invasión , pues pudo haber costado más vidas de las que se cobró.

Luego estaba el asunto que volvió posible el milagro de las bajas civiles, los informes de los ANBU y jounin daban cuenta de que la aldea recibió ayuda inesperada, un joven rubio ayudó a evacuar a los civiles en la zona comercial y después el solo se encargó de repeler el asalto de la Arena y el Sonido, incapacitado a los primeros y asesinando a los segundos, luego estaba la chica peliazul que con un jutsu que sería la envidia de los Yamanaka logró que varios invasores atacarán a sus camaradas incluso cuando habían fallecido. Y estaban dos tipos más, una sacerdotisa shinto(4) pelirroja y un sujeto que usaba una armadura amarilla y roja.

Ambos combatientes arrasaron con los shinobis leales al sannin e incapacitaron a los de la Arena.

Eso era en si lo grave, cómo Shikaku Nara observó, esas personas sabían de la traición de Orochimaru hacia Rasa y actuaron en consecuencia, lo que hacía a los ojos de la asociación Jounin totalmente responsable a Minato de lo ocurrido.

Y por último pero no al final, el señor feudal le avisaba que en dos días llegaría la nueva señora feudal del país de las Olas, pues tenían asuntos que arreglar y dicha señora sería protegida por gente de la Aldea del Remolino.

######

En un pequeño bar se encontraban reunidos los jounin instructores de algunos de los equipos y sus amigos, hablaban en ese momento de algo que estaba incomodando sobremanera a Kakashi y haciendo pensar a Kurenai.

Y es que Shikaku y Asuma revisaron el lugar donde lucharon el Uchiha y los tres Jinchuriki y llegaron a la conclusión de que por algún motivo, el pelirrojo de la Arena se dejó ganar.

-Vamos Asuma, Menma y Naruko son lo mejor de su generación, ¿no creerás que solo con ayuda fueron capaces de vencer a Gaara?- preguntó algo ofendido el peliplata.

-Solo señalo lo que muestra la evidencia, además durante los exámenes no fueron pocas las veces en las que el exceso de confianza les hizo pasar un mal rato- señaló defendiendo su punto el Sarutobi.

-Es cierto, Shino me dijo que Gaara casi los mata en el bosque de la muerte- admitió Kurenai- fue un verdadero milagro que ese equipo de la Lluvia se atravesará en su camino o de lo contrario el descuido de Naruko les pudo costar la vida.

-No esperaba menos de ti Kurenai- Se encogió de de hombros el peliplata- Solo porque Asuma lo diga no lo hace verdad. Vaya modito de vengarte por qué Menma aplasto en la ronda previa a Chouji.

-Eso no tiene que ver- respondió visiblemente molesto el fumador compulsivo- la victoria de tu alumno fue justa, te repito lo mismo que te señale sobre el hecho de que virtualmente tienes abandonada a su suerte a la chica Haruno: Ya es tu problema lo que hagas con mi comentario; yo solo cumplo con hacerte una crítica.

-Te repito, son genios, lo mejor de su generación, Gaara no tenía oportunidad contra ellos dos; nadie la tendría.

-En eso Kakashi tiene razón, después de todo, "Nadie fue capaz de darles una paliza cuando eran niños, "Nadie" los venció y Nadie sabía siquiera que existía- se metió muy furiosa Anko a la conversación- Claro está a excepción de Yugao y de mi, ¿Verdad Kakashi "Que no el Sensei solo tuvo gemelos"?

-Anko yo…

-Con su permiso, me largo de este lugar.

La chica serpiente pago su consumo y se fue furiosa a su departamento, las palabras de Kakashi habían abierto la herida de la pobre mujer.

"Hermanito, habrías brillado y asombro a todos en el exámen" pensó la pelipurpura con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, pues extrañaba mucho a Naruto, tanto que desde el día de su desaparición había dejado de comer sus amados dangos porque le había prometido ir a comer con él, su amado platillo.

#######

Izumo y Kotetsu sin duda alguna los shinobis más afortunados del mundo miraban atónitos el transporte de la señora feudal del País de las olas, ante ellos la carroza que no era tirada por caballos esperaba a orillas de la entrada la autorización para entrar junto a su convoy de vehículos similares la autorización para entrar a la aldea.( Para efectos dramáticos no hay automóviles en el mundo shinobi), se trataba de tres limusinas Lincoln negras fuertemente blindadas, llantas antipinchazos, blindaje anti jutsus y tan hermética que soportaba ataques con gas.

En cada auto iban dos pasajeros, contando al chófer y solo en el vehículo donde iba la Señora feudal iba un médico.

Recibieron la autorización para pasar y los autos entraron a la aldea causando gran sensación entre los pobladores.

El convoy avanzó hasta situarse en la entrada del hotel más lujoso de la los equipos 7,8 y ,9 acompañados de Jiraiya, Tsunade y el Hokage y su mujer esperaban a la comitiva.

Los autos de adelante y de atrás abrieron sus puertas y los shinobis estudiaron atentamente a los que bajaron de los vehículos.

Del auto que era la vanguardia salió una joven de aparentemente quince años de edad, su piel , ojos y cabello eran de color azul, aunque en distintos tonos de ese color, usaba el cabello corto de manera rebelde y vestía un sencillo kimono negro con una cinta roja e iba descalza, junto a ella salió un hombre, el tipo tenía el cabello verde al igual que sus ojos y portaba en su costado tres katanas, otro rasgo distintivo del hombre era la pañoleta que usaba amarrada sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del saco del traje sastre negro y camisa blanca con corbata roja que usaba.

Del vehículo de atrás salieron también dos personas, una mujer que vestía un revelador kimono lila con rojo, usaba sandalias negras y traía los labios y la sombra de sus ojos de color púrpura así como una diadema que simulaban ser cuernos(una Lilithmon) su acompañante era un Beelzemon de ojos rojos y que portaba dos Colt en sus costados.

Del auto de Enmedio salió una mujer que usaba un conjunto deportivo rojo con zapatillas para correr, era una mujer de tez morena, ojos lila y pelirroja con el cabello corto, además era dueña de un cuerpo de tentación, la acompañaba un reno que usaba una boina militar, dicho sea de paso el reno se podía parar en dos patas y tenía la nariz azul.

Por último bajo la Señora feudal y su hijo, ella era una hermosa mujer pelinegra y de ojos color onix, vestía un elegante kimono de seda blanco con un crisantemo bordado en hilo de oro en la espalda, usaba una diadema de oro con diamantes y una gargantilla de oro también con zafiros.

El niño también era pelinegro como su madre y usaba una elegante yukata roja con un dragón bordado en oro en

su espalda.

-Vaya, esta es la Aldea de la Hoja, que porquería de lugar- dijo el niño con veneno en la voz para desconcierto de los shinobis presentes- Mamá, júrame que nos iremos a primera hora mañana.

La mujer le dio la mano a su hijo y rodeada por la comitiva avanzó a dentro del hotel ignorando olímpicamente a su comité de bienvenida.

-A primera hora nos vamos Inari, yo tampoco quiero estar en este sitio.

-Tanto escándalo por este lugar- mencionó tras bostezar la Digimon- ¿ En serio esta es la joya de las aldeas shinobi? A mí no me parece la gran cosa.

-Bueno, Amara debes de tomar en cuenta que hace tres meses invadieron el lugar, luce así porque lo están reconstruyendo- mencionó el Beelzemon.

-Sanji es por el otro lado- dijo haciendo un Facepalm La peliazul.

-Como sea- bufo el espadachín.

-Ussop, al rato ¿Me acompañas a comprar dulces? Pregunto al renito la chica del conjunto deportivo.

-Si si si, eso no se pregunta Akemi- dijo con gula el animal.

Todos los shinobis vieron con sentimientos encontrados y diferentes la escena, la familia Uzumaki estaba ofendida por el desprecio a la aldea, los equipos vieron extrañados al variopinto grupo que custodiaba a la Señora feudal.

No avanzó la comitiva mucho cuando la Señora recordó que el Hokage y su familia habían sido ignorados por ellos. Volteo a verlos y altivamente les hizo saber con un ademán que le importaba un comino su bienvenida.

-Señora feudal o no; debió de esperar a que la recibiéramos- dijo visiblemente enojado Menma- no se porqué se cree tanto, si viene de un país tan poca cosa como El país de las Olas.

Los shinobis se quedaron impávidos por las palabras de Menma, quien sonreía arrogante, el creerse el Salvador del mundo le desarrollo una nula tolerancia a ser ignorando, eso era para él el peor insulto que podría recibir y frecuentemente se portaba impulsivo ante esos comentarios.

Por eso no espero lo que ocurrió, la chica azul salió de la formación y con el movimiento de sus manos el agua de la fuente del lobby envolvió al azabache y lo atrapó en una burbuja.

-!Suelta a mi hermano¡ Reaccionó Naruko primero abalanzándose hacia la peliazul pero antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo encañonada por el Beelzemon.

-Perla, Luzbel basta- ordenó la Señora feudal- ya me esperaba este recibimiento; no podía esperar otra cosa de esta porquería de aldea.

-Con todo respeto no se que le hicimos para que nos desprecie tanto pero eso no le da derecho a…..

-!Claro que me da derecho¡- interrumpió la mujer a Kushina- después de todo !POR SU CULPA MI PADRE ESTÁ MUERTO! El nombre de Tazuna Umi¿ le suena a alguno de ustedes?.

Kakashi y el equipo 7 tragaron saliva, Tazuna había pedido su escolta grado C sabiendo que necesitaba una grado A, al verse Menma y Sasuke burlados Kakashi se vio presionado a abandonar a su suerte al maestro constructor, veía ahora por las palabras de la Señora feudal que efectivamente el hombre fue asesinado por los esbirros de Gato, lo que hacía más grande el misterio de porqué su hija ahora era la lider del País de las Olas.

-No, osea que el equipo de cobardes que lo abandonó a su suerte no está en este momento, no importa, Perla, el cretino se ahoga.

La gema solo hizo un aspaviento y la burbuja reventó y el pelinegro comenzó a toser escupiendo agua.

-No seremos tan consecuentes para la otra- amenazó con una mirada fría la mujer- y sepan que su Señor feudal sabrá de esto.

La mujer fue llevada junto a su hijo a su habitación mientras los presentes miraban a Kakashi buscado una explicación de lo ocurrido.

-Pues, si es tal y como ella dijo- comenzó su explicación el peliplata.

Narro todo lo que ocurrió, desde el berrinche de Menma y Sasuke por las misiones rango D, el cómo Minato les asignó la custodia de Tazuna y su encuentro con los hermanos demoníacos y su derrota a manos de sus alumnos varones.

También les narró el enojo de ellos hacia el constructor, sus motivos para mentirles y la negativa de parte del Uzumaki y del Uchiha para ayudarlo.

Las caras de reprobación de la mayoría de los allí presentes fue todo un poema, en especial la de Gai y Kushina, para el cejudo la admiración hacia su rival murió ese día y le enojó ver qué aparentemente varios rumores acerca de ese equipo entre ellos el patente favoritismo hacia el Uchiha eran ciertos, para la Uzumaki fue muy doloroso ver que su hijo menor era tan caprichoso y egoísta y se preguntó si ella tuvo que ver en qué fuera así.

Al final el Kage dio la orden de que los equipos se retiraran y mando a los ANBU a vigilar sin molestar a la gente del Remolino.

Minato llegó a su oficina donde Danzo lo esperaba, al sentir su presencia el hombre saco unos documentos y los puso en el escritorio.

-¿Qué tan mala fue la recepción?- Preguntó el viejo halcón al Yondaime- Supongo que ni siquiera recordabas que tu hijito ofendió a la Señora feudal sin querer.

-Si sabías de eso, debiste informarme- reclamo el Kage mientras se sentaba-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Solo vine a dejarte esto-Danzo señaló los papeles que dejo- es muy esclarecedor y sirve para que veas que el mimar a ese par de críos tuyos ya le empieza a pasar factura a la aldea.

El líder de Raíz se fue y dejó a Minato leyendo los papeles.

Se trataba de un informe de sus espías, aparentemente tras abandonar a Tazuna, un renegado de la Niebla mató al constructor por órdenes expresas de Gato, días más tarde el hombre exhibió el cuerpo del maestro constructor en la plaza del pueblo como advertencia para quién osará desafiarlo.

Días más tarde un pequeño grupo proveniente de el Remolino arribo al país buscando a Tazuna para que construyera un muelle, y se enteró de lo ocurrido con el constructor.

Cuando los matones de Gato fueron a cobrar el derecho de piso fueron asesinados por senbon de hielo lanzados por una joven de piel azul.

Días más tarde Zabuza y su compañero fueron derrotados por un espadachín que usaba al mismo tiempo tres espadas y por la misma chica de piel azul, después el grupo mato sistemáticamente a los enviados de Gato y al final el propio gánster murió linchado en la plaza tras ser entregado por los guerreros del Remolino.

Ahora el Yondaime entendía el odio de la Señora feudal a su aldea y más cuando vio que de acuerdo al informe a los ANBU mientras usaron las bandas con el símbolo de Konoha les insultaron y trataron mal.

"Espero que la situación no empeore" pensó Minato, lástima que la cosas solo iban a salir mal.

#######

Dos sujetos encapuchados avanzaban a través de las calles de Konoha, el primero era un hombre de dientes afilados y piel azul, con una apariencia similar a la de un tiburón y bastante alto, el otro más bajo era un azabache delgado, los dos hombres usaban una capa negra con nubes rojas bordadas y un sombrero de paja, admiraban el lugar tras la invasión, y vieron que la aldea se había llevado un buen castigo de parte de sus enemigos antes de que estos cayeran.

-Llevas un rato bastante más callado de lo habitual…¿No me digas que volver a este agujero te ha puesto sentimental?- preguntó el alto.

-No, solo que he notado que nos han estado siguiendo desde que nos topamos a Kakashi.

Asuma y Kurenai salieron de su escondite y encararon a los intrusos, desatándose una pequeña batalla campal.

######

Mientras Itachi y Kisame luchaban contra los sensei de los equipos 7, 8 y 10 Naruko se probaba el chaleco Chunnin, solo ella, Menma y Shikamaru fueron ascendidos, lo cual la llenaba de orgullo y melancolía, pues se imaginaba a si misma siendo promovida junto a sus dos hermanos.

"Naruto, los tres habríamos hecho sentir orgullosos a nuestros padres" pensó la pelirroja quien se arregló para ir al cine con Yakumo, Ino y Sakura.

Iban hacia su cine favorito cuando notaron en la acera contraria a dos de los visitantes de el Remolino, se trataba de la Lilithmon y del Beelzemon que acompañaban a Tsunami y a Inari.

-Esos tipos raros, ¿No son la escolta de la Señora feudal que está de visita? Pregunto Ino a Naruko a lo cual ella asintió- sí que visten muy raro.

Naruko aún no olvidaba la humillación que uno de ellos le hizo a su hermano por lo que los alcanzó corriendo.

-!Ustedes dos¡¿Qué hacen en la aldea?- pregunto encarando de frente a los Digimon la jinchuuriki.

-Turistear, ¿No es obvio?- mencionó con desgano Amara.

-Con permiso, pero tenemos cosas que hacer- Luzbel trato de irse en paz, pero Naruko lo apresó usando sus cadenas de diamantina.

-Tu, me debes una compensación por lo de la mañana- señaló enojada Naruko- combate conmigo aquí y ahora.

-Mira niña, ni Luzbel ni yo queremos problemas, créeme, si lucha contra ti, vas a terminar llorando con papi porque mi hermano te lastimó, así que dejalo en paz y haremos de cuenta que nada malo ha pasado.

De repente se oyó una explosión proveniente del parque de la aldea, las Kunoichis vieron que los hermanos Digimon sonreían divertidos por el hecho

-Parece ser que los ganadores fueron Perla y Sanji- dijo tras hacer un mohín la Lilithmon- con más razón, regresemos al hotel hermanito.

-Yo que quería estirar los músculos un rato- dijo tras suspirar frustrado el Digimon.

-¿A dónde creen que van? Para que lo sepan las cadenas de Diamantina del clan Uzumaki son irrompibles, no te vas a ir hasta que aceptes mi reto.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, el Digimon rompió las cadenas que lo apresaban; y para conmoción de las Kunoichis de su espalda salieron un par de alas negras, el Digimon le ofreció las manos a su hermana y al dárselas, levanto el vuelo llevándose a Amara con el.

#####

Kisame e Itachi iban ganando, Kakashi había sido puesto fuera de combate por un genjutsu de Itachi y a Asuma y a Kurenai no les iba tan bien en contra de los shinobis renegados, Kisame iba a partir en dos a Kurenai cuando tres espadas de la nada se pusieron en medio del criminal y la ojiroja, la jounin reconoció al hombre como uno de los escoltas de Tsunami.

-¿Les interesa si me uno a la fiesta?- Preguntó el espadachín entre dientes- espero que el pedazo de sushi sea mejor oponente que la momia con la zambacto .

-Vaya, llegó la caballería- dijo sonriendo socarronamente Kisame- veamos cómo te va con esto.

El espadachín comenzó a atacar al recién llegado, Sanji solo usaba la espada que usaba en la boca para bloquear los embates y las estocadas de Kisame, el cual veía como una afrenta el hecho de que solo con la boca lo estuviera conteniendo.

Itachi iban à intervenir cuando tuvo que bloquear una lluvia de senbon de hielo que habían salido disparados del riachuelo sobre el que Kisame y Sanji estaban peleando.

-¿En verdad creíste que Sanji vino solo?- mencionó la gema, la cual para conmoción de los presentes llegó volando con un par de alas de agua que salían de su espalda - Tu oponente seré yo, así que prepárate.

-Tsukuyomi- murmuró Itachi, quien pasados dos segundos abrió sus ojos enormemente.

-Tsk, tsk, los genjutsu No funcionan en los guerreros de la aldea del Remolino- se burló Perla sacándole la lengua al Uchiha- así que trata otra cosa.

La gema hizo un ademán y del agua surgió un clon de Itachi y uno de Kisame usando una réplica de hielo de su espada, los clones se lanzaron hacia un sorprendido Akatsuki que apenas pudo bloquear el ataque del clon de agua de su compañero que para gran conmoción suya, era tan fuerte como el verdadero Kisame, sin embargo no tuvo suerte con su propio clon, este escupió un poderoso chorro de agua que incrustó al Uchiha en un árbol simbrandolo y haciéndole perder parte de su follaje.

El espadachín de la niebla estaba exasperado, sus ataques eran fácilmente bloqueados por su rival, que él recordara, no oyó de boca de su compañero que hubiera un espadachín tan hábil en la aldea, a eso había que sumarle la cara de estupefacción de Asuma y Kurenai… Y fue cuando se dio cuenta; sus actuales enemigos no eran de Konoha.

A la pareja jounin se les unió Gai, el cual también reconoció a los oponente de los criminales; pero al ver la pelea se centró más en sus compañeros.

-Gai, estamos bien, pero Kakashi necesita atención médica urgente- mencionó Asuma a su camarada.

-¿Creen que sea buena idea dejarlos a ellos?- preguntó la Bestia verde señalando a los del Remolino.

-Sí, llévate a Kakashi, Kurenai y yo nos quedaremos a ayudar si hace falta.

-Ya me aburri, terminemos con esto. !Golpe demoledor de hoces demoníacas¡

El peliverde lanzó un tajo triple que generó una poderosa corriente de aire que se transformó en un tornado que rápidamente atrapó a Kisame, el cual gritaba de dolor dentro del tornado, el cual avanzó unos cinco metros antes de disiparse, con un gran estruendo el cuerpo del cara de pez cayó a tierra… muerto.

Itachi se sorprendió del hecho de que ese espadachín mató tan fácil a su compañero, sabía de lo poderoso que era, después de todo le llamaban el bijuu sin colas debido a su poder y ahora yacía muerto con su cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo en posición antinatural, mientras él estaba siendo el objeto de juego de su oponente.

-Este combate acaba ahora, !Amaterasu¡

Las llamas negras cubrieron a la gema, Itachi vio como una ola de agua se abalanzó hacia la chica, con la firme intención de ser usada para apagar las llamas.

-Las llamas del Amaterasu no se apagan con nada, es inútil- expresó Itachi el cual puso una cara de total estupefacción al ver que el agua si apago a la chica (5)

-! Imposible¡ Exclamó Itachi antes de perder la conciencia y ser lanzado lejos por un puñetazo lanzado por un chorro de agua, creado por la gema.

-Te excediste- mencionó Sanji con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Como sea- restó importancia la gema y volvió a sacar sus alas y le ofreció sus manos al peliverde.

-Se caminar.

-Para que después me manden a buscarte….. no, paso.

La chica tomó de los brazos al espadachín y se alejaron volando del lugar, acción que imitaron los jounin, solo que ellos se dirigieron a ver a contarle lo ocurrido.

Amara y Luzbel regresaron al hotel y cambiaron guardia con Akemi y Ussop, el par de amantes de los caramelos se dirigieron al distrito comercial donde compraron una nada sana cantidad de dulces para ellos, al vendedor no le extrañó ver que un reno comiera tanto caramelo, pero se preguntaba cómo le haría tan bella mujer para conservar su figura si realmente comía seguido tan bárbara cantidad de azúcar.

El dúo de amigos regresó a su hotel cuando ocurrió por segunda vez, Menma y Sasuke iban en la misma acera que ellos y se los toparon, el Uzumaki tardó un poco en reconocer a los guerreros del Remolino, pero al hacerlo usó un jutsu de fuego que quemó la mitad de los dulces de Akemi cuando ella se quitó de las llamas de forma instintiva.

-Diganme donde esta la rara usuaria del elemento agua, me debe una revancha- exigió el azabache quien no se percató de la cara de terror del renito.

-A…a…Akemi, te compró los dulces que perdiste, pero calmate- tartamudeo el reno.

-M….mis dulces… Bua bua -comenzó a llorar la mujer de forma muy infantil y encaró con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor a Menma- Fue Perla quien te puso en tu lugar, no yo, no tenías porqué ser tan malo y cruel !Vas a pagar por esto¡

Akemi comenzó a cambiar, su cabello rojo corto se rizó y se comenzó a alargar, término por llegarle a la altura de las rodillas, se aclaró hasta volverse blanco, su tez también se aclaró y sus ojos también cambiaron, su esclerótica se volvió amarilla y su pupila se rasgó y se volvió roja dándole la apariencia de reptil.

Su ropa también cambio; el conjunto deportivo se convirtió en una falda de cuero y una armadura similar a un corsé con protección en el pecho y también tenía ahora un par de brazaletes de un metal pulido similar a la plata.

-Thalia por favor, sé razonable- siguió abogando el renito- no hay porque ser dramáticos.

-Tranquilo bola de pelo- habló la chica, ahora su voz era rasposa y tétrica- no pienso matarlo, aunque seguro va a desear que lo haga.

-Estilo de fuego balas fénix- escupió el pelinegro su jutsu el cual se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra la albina.

Las llamas rodearon a la mujer para desconcierto de Menma, de pronto estas se lanzaron al cielo y todos los testigos en la calle vieron con asombro como las llamas obedecían a los movimientos de la mujer, quien disipó las llamas en el aire.

-Un consejo bichito, las llamas a mi no me afectan, después de todo, soy la cabeza de fuego de Tiamat.

Detrás de Thalia se oyó un agudo grito de dolor y la mujer arrojó como trapo al Uchiha que trató de apuñalar por la espalda con un Kunai a la mujer, para gran estupor de todos, ella lo arrojó con una cola de reptil.

-Mi cara, mi cara, ¿Con que diablos, me golpeó? Se quejó en el suelo el Uchiha retorciéndose de dolor mientras se cubría el rostro.

-Vaya, parece que nadie en este lugar conoce el honor; no valen mi tiempo o esfuerzo.

Reno, vayamos a revisar qué dulces se quemaron, el papito de este cretino le debe a la cabeza de tierra una compensación.

-¿No crees que sería mejor que uses el nombre que cada una de ellas ha elegido?

-No me regañes por pequeñeces.

-!No me ignoren¡ grito Menma quien se lanzó a la carga nuevamente, sin embargo el renito que se convirtió en un imponente gigante humanoide detuvo sin esfuerzo su golpe y arrojó contra el suelo al azabache noqueando.

-¿No decías que no debía excederme?- preguntó la mujer a su acompañante.

-Dejarlo fuera de combate fue lo mejor por su seguridad, eso me recuerda.

El Uchiha se estaba reponiendo del dolor cuando sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello y cayó en la inconsciencia.

-Vayamos a la dulcería- sugirió el reno al volver a su forma ante la estupefacción de los ANBU que les vigilaban y de los civiles que presenciaron la trifulca.

######

Ichigo estaba en su oficina en la aldea del Remolino revisando el papeleo, a diferencia de el kage promedio el podía deshacerse de el gracias a sus clones y a su gran inteligencia; así que podía darse lujos como el que estaba disfrutando, veía desde la ventana de su oficina en la torre del Uzukage, a toda la aldea que de aldea sólo tenía el nombre pues era una ciudad cosmopolita hecha a imagen de las ciudades Galtas.

A lo lejos en dirección a la aldea se encontraba navegando una pequeña flota naval perteneciente a La aldea de la Roca, el grupo de veinte barcos de guerra avanzaba hacia el país de la Nada con la orden expresa del señor Feudal y del Tsuchikage de invadir al Remolino, capturarlo y conquistar al nuevo país.

El señor feudal y sus asesores vieron con codicia los informes de los yacimientos de Oro, esmeraldas y plata en el país, ya que el nuevo país no tenía shinobis o alianzas para el señor feudal era una presa fácil, mientras que para el viejo Onoki era la oportunidad de engrandecer a su aldea.

Por ello el hijo de Onoki, Akatsuchi se encontraba en la nave insignia comandando la invasión, no sospecharon nunca que su furtivo ataque era observado por los miembros del consejo de la aldea.

-Ichigo kun, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó Orihime que veía las imágenes que en vivo transmitía el satélite que estaba en órbita vigilando los alrededores hacía ya cinco años.

-Dile a Tifón que vaya a saludarlos y que sí sobrevive alguien, que lo escolte a la costa contraria.

Orihime transmitió las órdenes a un Kyrugue el cual asintió y se lanzó al agua y nadó a toda velocidad hacia la flota enemiga.

Los barcos vieron con terror surgir una enorme ola de seiscientos metros de altura y vieron con más horror que dentro de la Ola había una criatura que guiaba la ola hacia ellos, todos los barcos trataron inútilmente escapar, sin embargo la ola los engulló y lanzó al fondo del mar donde el lecho marino partió las naves matando a la mitad de los shinobis, la otra mitad murió intentando inútilmente salir a la superficie a tomar aire.

######

-¿¡Me pueden decir ustedes tres en que diablos estaban pensando!?- exigió saber furioso el Yondaime a sus hijos y a Sasuke quienes estaban ante el consejo civil y la asociación jounin, cuyos integrantes eran los líderes de los clanes shinobis y unos cinco shinobis retirados de origen civil.

-Pero papá… trató de explicarse Naruko.

-Aquí soy en Yondaime Hokage jovencita- expresó duramente el kage- su rabieta nos pudo salir más cara de lo que lo ha hecho; afortunadamente los ofendidos sólo nos han exigido pagar una factura por mercancías dañadas como única compensación y claro que esa factura la van a pagar entre todos ustedes.

-No me parece justo Honorable Hokage que paguemos por unos mugrosos dulces, cuando Sasuke y yo fuimos humillados públicamente.

-Y tienen suerte de que sólo fue una humillación, si los hubieran asesinado no podría haber alegado nada, ya que todos los testigos sin excepción declaran que ustedes tres atacaron primero y por la espalda.

La asociación jounin era la única consciente de la situación real; ciertamente los tres shinobis insignia de la siguiente generación fueron apaleados de forma humillante, por gente que no era shinobi, que venía de un lugar del que se sabía muy poco y es ahí donde radica el problema, una chiquilla apenas dos años mayor medio mató a Itachi, y una rara chica salió indemne de dos ataques a quemarropa y a mansalva, las habilidades de el Remolino resultaron ser terriblemente avanzadas y los jounin veían que para variar Minato había cometido el error de juzgar mal a un potencial enemigo.

-Lord Hokage, creo que debemos ir más allá de la petición de los guerreros del Remolino y de la señora feudal, debemos mostrarles que en Konoha las cosas se toman con la seriedad debida- Habló con pragmatismo Shibi Aburame- Sugiero que sus hijos y Sasuke Uchiha den de manera pública una disculpa a los escoltas y a la Señora feudal por haberlos ofendido.

-!De ninguna forma me obligarán a hacerlo¡ exclamaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Menma.

-!ES UNA ORDEN, SI SE NIEGAN A ACATARLA LOS DEGRADARE A GENNIN¡ rugió Minato furioso.

######

La noticia del intento fallido de invasión de parte del país de la Tierra a La Nada fue un gran suceso entre las redes de espionaje de las grandes naciones ninja; Onoki juró vengar a su hijo, mientras Kurotsuchi lloraba amargamente por la muerte de su padre, a diferencia del viejo y de su papá, la pelinegra creía que la grandeza de la Roca se demostraría siendo un ejemplo de rectitud y concordia, no siguiendo egoístas deseos de conquista. Cuando oyó de los planes intentó convencer a su abuelo y a su padre de negarse a participar, ella pensaba que el nuevo país, si no molestaba a nadie, tenía derecho a existir, para su gran pena, si los rumores de que la Ola que barrió la armada fue lanzada desde el Remolino era cierta, fue en simple defensa propia y por más que quisiera odiarlos….. No podía.

####

Muy a regañadientes los hermanos Uzumaki y el emo Uchiha estaban a lado derecho de Minato en el balcón de la torre Hokage, la aldea había sido convocada a una audiencia pública y esperaban todos muy impacientes por el anuncio del Hokage.

Muchos imbéciles pensaron erróneamente que la señora feudal de visita llegó para firmar un pacto con la aldea y que ese sería el anuncio, algunos otros como Shikamaru se mostraban cautos en sus predicciones al no tener los elementos a la mano, otras personas como Ino, Yakumo y Sakura se daban más o menos idea de que podría tratarse el anuncio.

El kage avanzó hasta ponerse en frente de la barandilla de su balcón y vio a una buena parte de la aldea reunida, a una señal de sus manos los murmullos de las personas cesaron y tomando aire habló con potente voz.

-Aldeanos y shinobis, una de las grandes tradiciones de las que siempre en todo momento nos hemos jactado es la de el gran trago a nuestros invitados de honor, sin embargo esta mañana, tres shinobis de esta aldea han roto la tradición insultando reiteradamente a nuestros distinguidos visitantes-Minato Hizo un ademán y Tsunami, junto a Luzbel y Talia avanzaron hacia el frente y se colocaron junto a Minato- por lo que es mi deber como Hokage de la aldea censurar públicamente a los infractores.

Las amigas de Naruko se pusieron pálidas al ver el rumbo que iría a tomar la audiencia y los demás pensaban indignados quienes fueron los imbéciles que le faltaron al respeto a la señora feudal y su comitiva.

La multitud quedó en shock al ver a Sasuke acompañado de Menma y Naruko colocarse de frente a los visitantes.

-Por lo que ahora los infractores deberán dar una disculpa pública a satisfacción de la comitiva.

-Un momento , lord Hokage- interrumpió Tsunami a Minato- se que por causas de fuerza mayor el sensei del equipo que escoltó a mi padre no está disponible para venir, sin embargo, exijo que el equipo esté completo para que me pidan perdón.

El hokage estaba bien acorralado y tuvo que ceder, la asociación Jounin no tenía idea de que se traía entre manos la Señora feudal, pero les daba mala espina.

El Yondaime ordenó a un par de ANBU traer a Sakura a su presencia, al arribar la pelirrosa, la elegante mujer esbozó una sonrisa cruel y dura que hizo tragar saliva a la ojijade y a la ojiazul.

-Ahora primero el equipo que abandonó a mi padre a su suerte, de rodillas y con la vista en el piso, supliquen por mi perdón- Exigió Tsunami a Minato.

-Jamás- dijeron los varones del equipo, no así la pelirrosa que sí lamento siempre el que abandonaran a Tazuna y eso se le vio en la mirada. Así que sólo Sakura acató de inmediato y para sorpresa suya, no tuvo que suplicar, con la misma presteza que se inclinó, Talia la levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la kunoichi.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- habló dulcemente Tsunami a la ojijade- veo que estas arrepentida por haber dejado a su suerte a mi padre, tú ya tienes mi perdon- y como si de magia se tratara cambio si tono de voz y mirada volviéndose gélidos- si no piensan hacerlo por las buenas , sepan que tengo autorización de su asociación jounin para obligarlos… Luzbel querrías hacerme los honores por favor.

El Digimon tronó sus nudillos y los shinobis no tuvieron de otra; se tuvieron que humillar y pedirle durante dos minutos perdón a la señora feudal, ante la atónita mirada de la aldea.

La siguiente fue Naruko, a ella le salió barato pues el tranquilo digimon demonio sólo le pidió que le pidiera perdón y que no lo molestara jamás.

Sin embargo Thalia no fue tan consecuente con los integrantes varones del equipo 7 además de exigirles la reposición de los dulces, ya que ellos la atacaron a mansalva, ella exigió darles un golpe a cada uno de ellos.

Para terror de los presentes, al recibir el golpe a Menma le quebró la mandíbula y la nariz y al Uchiha le fracturó dos costillas.

Todo sin tomar vuelo, con un puñetazo que parecía nada fuera de lo común.

"Ya verán algún día me vengaré de esta humillación" pensaron los azabaches, sin embargo una marca en el hombro del Uchiha comenzó a brillar, en la guarida del Michael Jackson región 9 este sintió como su "regalo" indicaba que Sasuke estaba listo para estar ante su presencia.

-Kukuku, muy pronto Sasuke, muy pronto voy a tener tu cuerpo.

#######

Karin y Kanna revisaban los preparativos para su inminente visita al país del Fuego, con la "bonita" noticia que su amiga Tsunami le llevaba a Zuko el nuevo señor feudal, las Uzumaki e Ichigo no dudaban que el nuevo mandatario pediría pronto una audiencia. Así que previendo las cosas, revisaban los posibles cauces que tendría la reunión.

No pasaron más de dos horas de labor cuando Rushana entró con unos informes mandados por Tsunami, donde daba la noticia de que Zuko no tomó nada bien la anexión de el País de las Olas, al País de la Nada.

-Mamá, parece ser que veremos a mis primitos antes de lo previsto.

-Parece que sí.

Orihime entró a la sala y le informó a Rushana que Tayuya dijo que Orochimaru iba en dos meses a hacer su jugada para llevarse a Sasuke, lo que significaba que la pelirroja muy pronto dejaría de espiar al Sannin.

######

Parecía ser que Minato invocó a la mala suerte por alguna extraña razón, desde los exámenes Chunnin las cosas en la aldea iban cuesta abajo.

Primero Orochimaru marco con un sello similar al de Anko a Sasuke, después con la ayuda de la Aldea de la Arena invadió Konoha, si bien él y Kushina lograron detenerlo; al final la invasión puso en duda su liderazgo ante los concejales y varios líderes de los clanes. Luego durante la visita de la Señora feudal del País de las Olas, sus hijos y Sasuke estuvieron a nada de enemistar al país del fuego con la otra nación y para rematar, dos criminales rango S se infiltraron en la aldea, apalearon a jounin de elite y fueron derrotados fácilmente por los escoltas que acompañaron a la Señora feudal.

Ahora recibía la noticia de la anexión del País de las Olas al País de la Nada, dicha anexión no sólo volvía más grande a la nueva nación, le brindaba un buen puerto que haría muy atractivo al país para los inversionistas de países como La Luna llena, La nieve o incluso el País del Agua que al igual que el país del fuego tenía nueva señora feudal y nuevo kage, todo gracias al triunfo de los rebeldes.

Y como en las ocasiones anteriores, nuevamente se le culpaba de ello, todo porque el equipo 7 se negó a ayudar al finado maestro constructor.

######

Exactamente había pasado un mes desde la visita de Tsunami y su comitiva a la Aldea y ahora venía de visita una de las dos señoras feudales acompañada de su hija. Como en la ocasión anterior el grupo llegó en tres vehículos, sólo que los ocupantes no eran los que escoltaron a Tsunami, al menos no la mayoría.

Del auto de la vanguardia volvió a bajar Perla acompañada de Sanji y del auto de atrás bajaron Mito y Tobi, del auto de enmedio primero bajo Orihime y después un enorme sujeto que usaba una máscara blanca que no tenía rasgo facial alguno, el hombre era de tez morena y usaba el cabello a la Rocky Balboa.

Y por último bajaron la señora feudal y su hija y como en la ocasión anterior Minato, su familia y los equipo junto a la pareja de Sannin y como adición especial, Mebuki Haruno, Shikaku Nara y Hiashi Hyuga, estaban presentes.

La cara de la matriarca del clan Uzumaki no tuvo precio cuando vio a su hermana menor Kanna descender de la limusina, Kanna vestía un elegante kimono púrpura con un cervatillo bordado en su costado derecho, Karin usaba un kimono igual al de su madre, pero tenía bordado un ciruelo.

-Hermana, ¿Tu eres la señora feudal de país de la Nada? -/preguntó llorando de alegría al ver a su hermana menor que creyó perdida, reencontrarse con Kanna le daba esperanza a Kushina de volver a ver a su hijo mayor.

-¿Disculpe, nos conocemos?- preguntó fríamente la Señora Feudal, frenando en seco la intención de Kushina de abrazarla- hasta donde recuerdo la única hermana que tengo se llama Rushana.

-¡Rushana vive! Exclamó la matriarca Uzumaki muy contenta, la mujer creyó que su hermana le jugaba una broma como cuando eran niñas y de ese modo le avisaba que su otra hermana vivía, esperaba que cambiara su semblante frío y cortante y que le sonriera y le abrazara, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Disculpe, pero mi madre y yo queremos ir a descansar- interrumpió Karin el momento embarazoso y se dirigió a Mebuki- más adelante yo atenderé cualquier asunto que quieran tratar, por ahora, mamá y yo queremos ir a descansar, el viaje fue algo largo.

-Kanna, ¿Qué te sucede, soy yo, tú hermana mayor Kushina?

-¿Lo eres?- preguntó Kanna enojada- no supiste hasta hoy que yo era la señora feudal, Olvidaste tu promesa de irnos a buscar a Rushana y a mi tras esa ventajosa alianza que nuestro "tutor" fraguó con las aldeas de la Hierba y la Estrella; vaya, hasta juraría que eres capaz de abandonar a su suerte a tus propios hijos- se desahogó con un tono venenoso de voz- Karin, Vamos a nuestra habitación, por cierto, creo que ya conocen a Perla y a Sanji, sepan que de los guardianes que vienen con nosotros ellos dos son los más débiles, queda como advertencia si alguno de los imbéciles que el Hokage tiene por hijos trata de molestar a otro de mis acompañantes.

Menma y Sasuke aprendieron su lección y se tragaron la humillación, Kushina lloró amargamente, las palabras de Kanna eran ciertas y reforzaban el hecho de que fue capaz de abandonar a su propio hijo a su suerte. Después de todo Kanna tenía razón, abandonó a sus hermanas y a su hijo, mayor.

Naruko no creía lo que implicaban sus palabras, tenía dos tías y una prima; que no la querían, la pelirroja veía con tristeza que era cierto que sus padres habían cometido bastantes errores en su vida, ella en ese instante se hizo la promesa de enmendar la mayoría de ellos, siendo de momento su prioridad acercarse a su recién descubierta familia.

Para la asociación civil y shinobis había una ligera esperanza, confiaban en el hecho de que al final las hermanas de Kushina la perdonaran y formalizan una nueva alianza con el País de la Nada, así podrían ponerle las manos encima al aparentemente gran programa de entrenamiento de sus guerreros para la gloria de Konoha.

#####

Natsu y Hanabi fueron a la panadería de Osono Masaki a comprar rollos de canela, a Natsu le daba ternura ver como Hanabi trataba de mantener el vínculo con su hermana mayor emulando algunos de sus gustos y aficiones, salían pues del establecimiento cuando Orihime entró al lugar haciendo que la hija de Hiashi se alegrará bastante al ver a su hermana en el lugar.

-Lady Hanabi, es un gusto verla de nuevo- saludo a su hermana la ojiperla, afortunadamente para ella si bien no entendía porque Natsu no la reconoció, entendió que debía seguirle la corriente- vengó a ver si es cierto que aquí venden los mejores rollos de canela del país.

-Cumpliste tu promesa- mencionó animada la pequeña.

-¿Conoce a la guerra del Remolino? - preguntó sorprendida Natsu.

-Marioneta macabra- y por segunda vez en su vida Natsu sufría los efectos de la técnica favorita de la ojiperla- ya podemos hablar sin restricciones hermana.

-¿Porque Natsu no te reconoció?- preguntó Hanabi a su hermana.

-Es por mi anillo-dijo mostrándole el anillo de platino con un pequeño zafiro- este anillo evita que la gente se grabe mi cara y mi voz, hace rato Tu padre estuvo frente a mi y fue incapaz de reconocerme, tú ya no eres afectada por su poder porque me lo quite en tu presencia.

Ven, Vamos a divertirnos hermanita.

Orihime y Hanabi con Natsu como chaperona pasaron una agradable tarde, la peliazul le prometió volver a verla y le dijo que la próxima vez sería para comenzar un pequeño entrenamiento.

#######

Fuera del altercado de Kushina, la visita de Kanna en la aldea no tuvo incidente alguno, la comitiva se fue al mediodía siguiente para desgracia de los consejos que no obtuvieron nada de Karin, les asombró ver lo buena que era para la política pese a su edad, aún así, eso no significó que no malas noticias en su visita al Señor feudal.

Por principio de cuentas Kanna exigió una gran compensación de parte de la Aldea de la Hierba por los maltratos hacia ella y Karin, además le mostró pruebas de varios crímenes cometidos por su dirigente situación que enfureció a Zuko.

Pero en cuanto a la parte que afectaba a Konoha, exigieron retirar el símbolo del remolino como parte de la identidad de la aldea y le anunció que demolerían las estructuras construidas por Konoha y la Hierba que tuvieran un uso bélico. También le anunció que le impondrian aranceles a los productos del País y que los shinobis de Konoha sólo podrían circular por el país con un permiso especial y en caso de no portarlo, serían encarcelados dos años.

Sin lugar a dudas los últimos meses la negligencia del matrimonio Uzumaki Namikaze les estaba cobrando factura. Y aún faltaba lo peor por llegar.

######

Ante el viejo sabio sapo se encontraba el sannin, Gamakatsu le había informado que el sabio requería de su presencia, el peliblanco llegó ante su presencia y al sentirlo el Sapo mandó llamar a Fukasaku, el viejo maestro del Senjutsu llegó y miró preocupado al oráculo, el cual ordenó sus ideas antes de hablar.

-Bien, mi joven amigo, la razón para pedirte venir es que…

Jiraiya llego a la oficina de su alumno bastante apesadumbrado, la noticia que le traía a Minato era terrible, por lo que le pidió que reuniera a su familia, al reunirlos, el Sannin paseo su mirada a través de todos los presentes buscando el valor para hablar.

-La profecía ha cambiado, el viejo oráculo me ha informado que la profecía cambió, su visión es menos clara que en la profecía anterior; pero esta seguro de algo, ni Menma ni Naruko eran las personas de la profecía- dijo el sannin tras un largo silencio.

Todos se sorprendieron y se quedaron sin reaccionar un rato, finalmente Minato fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡VIEJO ESTUPIDO!, ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MI HIJO NARUTO FUE IGNORADO POR NADA?! TODOS ESTOS AÑOS AL MENOS TENÍAMOS EL CONSUELO DE QUE NUESTROS HIJOS CAMBIARIAN EL MUNDO PARA BIEN Y ME DICES QUE YA NI SIQUIERA ESO VA A SUCEDER.

-!MIENTES¡ PADRINO, ESTAS MINTIENDO- exclamó Menma Furioso- Mi destino es ser el gran héroe del mundo, para eso me han preparado toda mi vida y me dices ahora que nunca fue mi destino. ¿que clase de sensei eres viejo estupido?

-Minato, Menma….. Yo.

-LÁRGATE DE MI CASA, Y DESDE AHORA DE MI CUENTA CORRE QUE JAMÁS PONGAS UN PIE EN ESTA ALDEA- Rugió Kushina llorando.

Naruko solo lloro, lloro desconsolada, no porque dejara de ser la salvadora del mundo, sino porque dicha profecía había arruinado a su familia aun recordaba cuando tenía cinco años y Jiraiya les recito la visión del sabio sapo hasta ese día:

 _En mis sueños veo que vas a ser un gran pervertido y un gran ninja... y un día tendrás un alumno... éste alumno va ser el responsable de una gran revolución en el mundo... Además , influenciaras a dos personas, un hombre con el cabello negro como la noche y a una mujer con el cabello de fuego , la influencia que hagas en ellos hará que finalmente llegue la paz o la destrucción del mundo, el resultado decidirá el destino de todos... tú serás el responsable de ello ya que tomaras una difícil decisión... el camino que elijas va a determinar el destino del mundo entero... vas a viajar por el mundo... y escribirás un libro... ni yo mismo entiendo la razón... pero tú vas a caminar por todo el mundo ... viendo todos las creaciones de la vida, viendo cómo todo toma su forma, su rumbo y su destino._

Le dolió ver que a su hermano mayor lo dejaron de lado por creer ciegamente en las palabras de un animal senil, como sus padres estaba desconsolada por saber que su hermano sufrió de maltratos y desprecios por proteger un destino que al final no les pertenecía.

Jiraiya le contó a Tsunade lo ocurrido, si bien su amiga también enfureció por eso, al menos ella sí oyó la nueva profecía, al menos le debía eso a Naruto y al igual que el sabio y su amigo, no entendió de quien o que se estaba hablando.

 _A causa del amor un gran mal amenaza con consumir nuestro mundo, aquellos hijos que sufrieron a causa de otros no serán suficiente para encarar al mal._

 _Tampoco lo serán la amazona azul, el shinobis supremo o la domadora de demonios, el mundo sólo se salvará si el guerrero invencible vuelve a derrotar a aquellos que aguardan entre la oscuridad._

######

-Primo, no me gusta meterme en lo que no me importa, pero ¿Por que Orihime y tu usan un henge para cambiar su color de cabello?

-Verás Karin, sin el Henge me veo igual a Menma y Hinata dice que el cabello rojo no le va.

-Además, el cabello azulado era el color del cabello de mi madre biológica, me gusta usarlo así en su honor- expresó la ojiperla que le mostraba a su novio el último informe de Tayuya, mañana ella y su grupo irían a buscar a Sasuke.

Fly Me To The Moon

Ending Evangelio.

Fly me to the moon and  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
[ **Se ve a una pareja a las orillas del mar en una playa, el chico y la chica están sentados en la arena y ven al horizonte, la chica está recargada en el pecho del chico el cual la está abrazando.**

 **Es de noche en la playa y hay luna llena]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words, I love you  
 **[La cámara se va acercando poco a poco, la pareja esta en la misma posición, nos términos dando cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata son la pareja.**

 **La cámara enfoca el rostro de Naruto sonriendo y luego el de Hinata que también sonríe]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I, I love, I love you  
 **[Naruto toma la barbilla de Hinata y la mira fijamente antes de darle un tierno pero apasionado beso, la cámara se va cerrando poco a poco y al terminarse la melodía ya se ha cerrado por completo]**

 **1))))) Técnica original, una de muchas que veremos, esperen a ver la técnica de uno de los capitanes, les va a encantar nombre, al menos a la mayoría. XD**

 **2)))) El anillo que portan los capitanes es de oro, pero cumplen la función que más adelante explicó Hinata, aunque hay más objetos mágicos estos serán revelados al avanzar la trama.**

 **3)))))) Así se explica cómo sabía Shampoo que su esposo fue quien tocó la puerta, todos los Saavant pueden leer el Ki(cosmos, chakra etc son la misma energía, lo que varía es la definición) esta es una de varias habilidades a la Dragón Ball que aparecen junto a la de volar y algunas técnicas.**

 **4))) Sakuyamon modo Miko tiene apariencia de sacerdotisa shinto.**

 **5))))) El amaterasu no surte efecto en el chakra o en lo intangible como el aire o el fuego (el amaterasu no hace arder al fuego pues ) en Steven Universe se menciona que las habitantes del Homeworld se pueden definir como gemas que proyectan una forma física, y la palabra clave es proyectan, pues también en la serie se dice que sus formas físicas son hologramas con masa y tangibilidad, si Perla se vuelve intangible un instante de acuerdo a mi interpretación, puede anular al amaterasu.**

 **Y corte. Bueno estuve muy inspirado y logre acabar este capítulo en tiempo récord, no sé si ocurra de nuevo, quizá la parte 3 la tenga a mediados o finales de Noviembre, no se, esperó que Calíope siga un rato más conmigo para que pueda entregarles rápido el siguiente capítulo, si no, ya saben nos vemos en un mes.**

 **PD: un reviewcito por favor que luego ya no se si les gusto o no como va la historia.**


	4. El final de la serpiente

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Reviews**

 **Nadeshiko1227:** ahora no se pudo antes, se agradece el review. Por cierto que esperó que este cap te guste.

 **Guest:** Se agradece tu crítica, Ok, trataré de ir más lento, en mi defensa admito que quise abarcar mucho en poco espacio, la parte buena es que ese desfogue ayudará a la trama en el futuro.

En fin espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Opening.**

¿Acaso existirá...  
Un amor inmortal?  
Por el mundo estará  
Y lo voy a encontrar...  
 **[Aparece Naruto rodeado de cuatro personas, a su derecha están Hatori y Hinata y a su izquierda están Kou Long y Tetsuko, se difuminan y desde la parte de atrás va acercandose el título "El centinela"]**  
Mis lágrimas... son una canción  
Tan dentro de mí... llegó el dolor  
Él robó mi corazón  
 **[En una secuencia de imágenes dónde Naruto y Hinata sin Niños se muestran imágenes estáticas: Naruto está llorando mientras Minato y Kushina juegan con sus hermanos, Hinata llora mientras Hana le consuela, los niños lloran frente al ataúd de Hana en el cementerio a punto de ser enterrada y por último en una imagen dividida en la izquierda Naruto llora mientras sus hermanos abren regalos por su cumpleaños, Hinata llora en el suelo y Neji la mira con despreció**  
¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar...  
Esta oscuridad?  
¿Creer en mí, ir más allá...  
De la adversidad?  
 **[Hatori está sentado en una silla mientras ve un espejo, la cámara muestra a Naruto apaleado en el piso solo, la cámara regresa y muestra a Kou Long a lado de su Hatori viendo conmovida la escena]**  
Aún puedo sentir  
Como si estuviera aquí  
Por el mundo olvidará  
Su amor que era inmortal

 **[Hinata está admirando el paisaje de Konoha en el crepúsculo, voltea y ve un pilar de luz azul cobalto del cual surge Naruto y extiende su mano derecha hacia ella, Hinata pone cara de felicidad y toma su mano, el pilar surge de nuevo y desaparecen]**

Cuando tuvo que marchar  
Se llevó mi corazón  
No lo puedo olvidar  
Su recuerdo es mi dolor  
 **[Se ven imágenes estáticas de nuevo, está vez vemos a los ANBU y a los Hyuga buscando a los niños, a una Kushina llorando desconsolada y atrás de ella Menna luce indiferente y Naruko luce triste, La siguiente muestra a un Hiashi que sostiene una fotografía en un marco y no vemos la foto sin embargo el gesto de su rostro es triste]**  
No acepto que ya no esté  
Por el mundo lo he de encontrar  
Mis sueños me llevarán  
A un amor inmortal  
 **[Ahora vemos a Naruto y a Hinata en un dojo con un conjunto deportivo azul a los niños, Hatori está ensena soles algunas Katas, la imagen cambia abruptamente, de igual manera Sasuke Uchiha, Menma, Naruko y los herederos de los clanes practican Katas al aire libre en el patio de la academia]**  
Su niñez fácil no fue  
Pues muy solo él creció  
A la Luna le pidió  
Que calmara su dolor  
 **[Se enfoca un desfiladero a las orillas del mar, en el hay un grupo de personas, Naruto y Hinata ya adolescentes están tomándose de las manos, él viste un haori blanco y ella viste un cheonsang lila con una grulla bordada en hilo plateado en el costado derecho del vestido, detrás de ellos una Sakuyamon pelirroja, un Gallantmon amarillo con rojo, una mujer que trae un sencillo kimono negro y un hombre alto que usa una máscara blanca ven el paisaje con ellos]**  
El destino lo traerá...  
Muy pronto…

 **[En un espejo se ve a Al fair sentado en un trono, usa una túnica negra y está acompañado por diez sombras]**  
A mi mundo él volverá  
Sé que en mí piensa donde sea que esté

 **[Minato y Kushina ven hacia la cámara con una expresión decidida, ambos visten como ANBU sin la máscara]**  
Esto es más fuerte porque es amor...  
Inmortal…

 **[Naruto y Hinata están en una pose de pelea y ven fieramente a la Cámara]**

Comenzaba a amanecer, la luz poco a poco se filtraba a través de la cañada, los animales diurnos comenzaban sus rutinas, comer o ser devorado vivo en el incesante ciclo de la vida. Un hombre veía desde la cima del lugar el espectáculo a su alrededor, el cielo violáceo que se volviera rojo al cabo de unos instantes, el intenso sol azul y la buena cantidad de nubes le indicaban al hombre que la paz y la tranquilidad en Nuevo Texas reinaría un dia mas.

El hombre, un sheriff ,volteo hacia su improvisado campamento, vertió un poco de café recién hecho al calor de la fogata en una taza de latón mientras veía divertido como se arremolinaba de un lado a otro su acompañante.

Aquel sheriff de ascendencia Apache había llevado por única compañía al alguacil que era también su montura, su viejo amigo, Treinta Treinta dormía en su forma bípeda apaciblemente hasta que la luz del sol le daba en la cara. Cuando se despertó tras dar un largo bostezo seguido de algunos estiramientos de cama pudo comprobar con gran placer que el sheriff, preparaba sus famosos hot cakes a las brasas para el desayuno.

-Sabes algo Bravestarr, lo único bueno de que ya no pase nada en Nueva Texas es que podemos darnos el lujo de tomarnos esta clase de descansos, pero en serio, en serio me gustaria ver algo de acción ocasionalmente.

Treinta Treinta apuraba el desayuno mientras hablaba, Bravestarr sonreía divertido, el brioso corcel apreciaba tanto como él la paz que ahora reinaba en el planeta luego de que ambos al fin lograran encerrar a Tex hex y su banda, las cosas a partir de ese entonces estaban tranquilas, tenía tiempo para sí mismo y para la recién nombrada alcaldesa J. Bella, justo hoy había salido a despejar su mente para apartar el miedo de hacerle una sola pregunta a ella.

Los oficiales de la ley terminaron de desayunar y comenzaron a bajar por la cañada, los amigos hablaban animadamente, por vigésima vez en menos de dos meses Treinta Treinta escuchaba tan emocionado como la primera vez que se lo contó su amigo, el como literalmente ,el gran Sherlock Holmes le salvó el trasero al intentar ayudar a detener al jurado archirival del detective.

De pronto mientras bajaban lo vieron, un intenso resplandor azul cobalto al pie de la cañada se apagaba revelando tras difuminarse, a la vista a ambos agentes de la ley ;a una persona que estaba de pie dándoles la espalda.

El Sheriff usando su amuleto mágico amplió su agudeza auditiva para tratar de escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente del lugar.

El alguacil regreso a su forma cuadrúpeda, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la alegría que sentía, !Al fin algo de acción¡, Bravestarr montó al corcel de un salto y se dirigieron a todo galope al fondo de la cañada.

Su agudo oído de lobo detectó un murmullo, la voz humana, el tono y la Salmodia le indicaron al agente de la ley que el hombre estaba en una especie de ritual religioso, sonrió aliviado al ver que su amigo probablemente se vería privado de la acción que ansiaba encontrar, sin embargo Bravestarr no sabía lo lejos que él estaba de la verdad.

El hombre de ojos castaños enmarcados en gafas de armazón dorado y de gruesa graduación y largo cabello negro sintió las presencias de los agentes, las ignoro; solo ponia atencion al objeto que sostenía con su mano izquierda, una balanza plateada de un acabado y una finura sin igual, el hombre veía al objeto con una expresión anhelante expresión que cambió a una cara triste cuando la balanza se inclinó a la derecha.

-Lastima, tenia la esperanza de que el veredicto fuera otro- Hatori desapareció con un gesto a la balanza y envolvió su cuerpo en un aura verde pasto.

Bravestarr y Treinta Treinta vieron un resplandor verde, no mas, el planeta Nuevo Texas explotó violentamente a los dos segundos y una onda de choque barrio con el universo en menos de seis minutos, (1)(2)las realidades alternas del mundo recién destruido fueron borradas para siempre, al otrora guardián de la ley jamás le daría tiempo de pronunciar la frase que su timidez le impidió formular por cuatro largos años: ¿ Te gustaria ser mi novia?

#####

Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento, simplemente no podía ignorar la sensación de peligro que la invadía, así que tratando de calmarse decidió dar un paseo nocturno pese a que era de madrugada. Camino durante un rato sin rumbo aparentemente fijo enfundada en su pijama y usando un par de sandalias y una chaqueta para el frío de la noche, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se topó con él.

Sasuke vestía el conjunto que usó en la pelea contra Gaara y traía su mochila en la espalda y su indumentaria ninja completa, a alguien tan inteligente como Sakura le fue fácil deducir que el Uchiha iba a abandonar la aldea.

-¿Sasuke a dónde vas?- preguntó jadeando la pelirrosa que llegó corriendo para alcanzar al Uchiha.

-Regresa a tu casa, este asunto no es de tu incumbencia- ordenó secamente el Uchiha.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que pasa, somos parte del mismo equipo, así que sí me incumbe.

-Jajajaja, ¿Equipo, cuál equipo? - preguntó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y desdén- Menma era entrando por el Sannin Jiraiya y yo por Kakashi, mientras que tu, patética excusa de kunoichi sólo has sido un lastre, empataste de forma patética con Ino y en el bosque de la muerte quienes nos salvaron del equipo del Sonido fueron el Trío InoShikaCho y el equipo 8. Tú sólo recibiste una paliza y jamás te has preocupado por tu instrucción.

A la pelirrosa le dolieron las palabras del Uchiha, eran ciertas, prácticamente gracias a Menma y a Sasuke fue que ella avanzó en los exámenes Chunnin, de estar en otro equipo pudo irle peor, en el bosque pudo morir, avanzó tan lejos porque sus compañeros eran fuertes y punto. Recordó cómo mientras Menma y Naruko contaban con el rasengan y algunos buenos jutsus de ataque y Sasuke tenía al Chidori y un par de jutsus de fuego, ella no contaba con nada, sólo sabía usar de forma decorosa las armas ninja más básicas y tenía un sentido de la estrategia ligeramente sobresaliente pero nada más.

Por eso no encontró contra argumento alguno a las palabras de su compañero que sonreía arrogante al poder humillar a su compañera de equipo.

-Ya que viste que tengo razón, apártate. Tengo que ir a cumplir mi destino.

-Creí que te importavamos.

-Ja, sólo me limitan y estorban, la estúpida profecía de la que se pavonea Menma o tu enfermo fanatismo no me ayudaran a vengar a mi clan. Un poder como el de la gente del Remolino, aspiro a eso, no a menos y por eso me voy.

-Si pones un pie afuera yo voy a gritar.

Sakura inhalo todo el aire que pudo pero Sasuke le golpeó en el estómago noqueándola.

-Hasta nunca basura- mencionó fríamente mientras la pelirrosa se desplomaba en el piso.

######

Naruko entró furiosa a la oficina de su padre, la pelirroja supo de la deserción de Sasuke y del equipo encargado de traerlo de regreso por Mebuki Haruno. Aparentemente los novatos y el equipo 9 fueron los encargados de traer al Uchiha dejándola a ella y a su hermano fuera.

-¿Porque nos dejaste fuera? Preguntó furiosa apenas entró- ¿Qué pretexto tienes para no mandar a los más poderosos de esta generación a una misión rango S?

-Hija, llame a Menma y él se negó a ir, esta tan deprimido que estorbaría más de lo que ayudaría, por eso ni siquiera te hable a ti.

-¿Seguro que una babosa, mariquita o algún otro animal chiflado no te dijo que nos dejaras por otra estúpida profecía?.

-No te permitió que…..

-!Nada¡- la Uzumaki manoteo el escritorio- por tus estúpidos favoritismos mi hermano mayor fue secuestrado y ahora podrían morir mis compañeros. !Así que te guste o no, voy a ir a alcanzarlos¡

La Uzumaki dejó la oficina, sacó un pergamino del que desello su mochila de emergencia y salió a toda carrera para tratar de alcanzar a sus compañeros.

######

Orochimaru se relamía los labios de la emoción, en pocas horas tendría a Sasuke en sus manos, así en tres años podría al fin poner su alma en un cuerpo con un sharingan. Por tal motivo envió a Kabuto, los 4 del sonido y a Kimimaro a traer a Sasuke ante su presencia.

Kabuto esperó al grupo en el Valle del fin, los 4 del sonido y Kimimaro llevaban una gran ventaja pues Sakura fue descubierta a las 11 de la mañana y ellos se llevaron al Uchiha a las dos. Sasuke estaba sellando en una gran urna que era cargada por el Kaguya quien era rodeado por los del Sonido.

Tayuya iba en la retaguardia junto a Kidomaru, el cual grito de dolor de repente haciendo voltear a sus compañeros de equipo.

Kidomaru tenía un humeante hueco en el costado, derecho, la herida no sangraba pues estaba cauterizada, al ver bien todos los del sonido vieron que fue Tayuya quien hirió a su camarada.

-¿Que rayos me hiciste bruja?- gritó tras escupir sangre el hombre de varios brazos- ¿Que jutsu usaste?

Tayuya sólo sonrió y elevó la palma de su mano izquierda, una luz verdosa apareció en la palma de su mano ante la mirada incrédula de todos, la esfera creció y la pelirroja sólo sonrió como niña pequeña.

-Desaparece gusano- y lanzó la esfera a Kidomaru el cual sólo gritó un par de segundos antes de desaparecer para siempre.

-Y bien ¿Quién sigue?-preguntó la Uzumaki apuntando a Sakon- Tin, marin, de do, pingüe- decía con una sonrisa y voz melosas que de lo infantil que se veía dada la personalidad de la Uzumaki era aterrador verla así, mientras iba apuntando a sus compañeros que seguían estáticos tratando de digerir lo que pasaba- pegale, pegale que él fue.

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo Jirobo fue decapitado por un haz de luz verde olivo.

-Ya verás traidora, te haremos pagar por traicionar a Lord Orochimaru- dijo Kimimaro con voz neutra pero visiblemente enojado- , Yakon, Sakon; encarguense.

El peliblanco salió de la formación y se adentro en el valle a toda carrera cargando aún la urna con el Emo-tivo Uchiha.

Los del Sonido activaron su marca de maldición pero no a tiempo, Tayuya solamente se quedó quieta, mientras ellos intentaban ganarle en el juego de atacar y transformarse.

-Huracán verde- gritó la pelirroja alzando su mano izquierda, de ella surgió una corriente de aire de ese color que atrapó a los del Sonido que apenas habían liberado su transformación, la corriente al atraparlos se convirtió en un vendaval que zarandeó al grupo hasta que el viento se calmó dejando caer los cuerpos sin vida de los excompañeros de Tayuya.

-Muy bien guapetón, ahora veamos donde estas marica de mierda- pensó en voz alta la Uzumaki, la marca le cambio la personalidad volviéndola soez y vulgar, si bien al quitarla recobró gran parte de su antigua personalidad , de vez en cuando, hablaba peor que marino de Alvarado(3).

La Uzumaki buscó la firma de energía del Kaguya y al encontrarla sólo se desvaneció en el aire, para aparecer intempestivamente frente a él.

-¿Que, realmente creíste que esos babosos me iban a vencer? - sonrió burlonamente la muchacha- veo que ser un pendejo de primera es requisito para ser subordinado de ese pedofilo de mierda y marica.

!BAAM¡

Tayuya le dio una poderosa patada lateral a Kimimaro que le rompió varias costillas al peliblanco, el cual veía incrédulo como sucedía aquello.

-Pagarás caro tus insultos a Lord Orochimaru, traidora.

El títere de Michael Jackson liberó rápidamente su sello hasta la segunda etapa y con un mazo de hueso sólido y tan duro como el diamante, así como una armadura ósea cubriéndolo se lanzó de frente hacia la pelirroja.

-Aaaum, tsk tsk…- bostezo aburrida Tayuya mientras esquivaba los golpes de la maza- pedazo de mierda, enputado no vas a verme ni el polvo- Kimimaro le dio otro mazazo que la Uzumaki paro con su mano como si nada- veamos, ¿te decapito, vaporizó o algo al azar? Alguna manera se me ocurrirá- canturreo divertida Tayuya, quien era una guerrera nata.

-Morirás, insolente- dijo Kimimaro con gesto y tono de voz neutros mientras hacía aparecer un tanto hecho de hueso.

El shinobi comenzó a alternar los golpes y las estocadas sin éxito, comenzaba lentamente a cansarse y a acrecentar su furia que sólo era perceptible para Tayuya que esquivaba con gesto pensativo sus ataques.

-Listo, !Ya decidí ¡- expresó divertida, como si estuviera pensando si comprar un helado de vainilla o uno de chocolate, a continuación colocó sus manos en una muy famosa posición a la altura de su diafragma pero en su costado derecho- KAME- Un brillo azul en el costado de la Uzumaki hizo frenar al shinobi con apariencia de dinosaurio humanoide, tras la conmoción reanudó su ataque.

-HAME- Siguió preparando con calma su técnica la muchacha sin importarle que ya tenía a su oponente a centímetros de ella- HAAAAA.

Y lanzó la descarga de energía a quemarropa sobre Kimimaro.

-!LORD OROCHIMARU¡ grito antes de desintegrarse por completo el último descendiente del clan Kaguya.

La pelirroja avanzó hacia la urna y la tomó entre sus brazos y reanudó la marcha, cuando había avanzado un par de kilómetros sintió una explosión y sonrió divertida.

"Ay Karin, te excediste con el cuatro ojos" pensó al sentir como el Chakra de Kabuto desaparecía de golpe al mismo tiempo que una nube de humo se alzaba en el sitio donde la otra Uzumaki acabó con el lamesuelas de Orochimaru.

Mientras Tayuya mataba a Kidomaru, Kabuto esperaba en la entrada del valle; al Yakushin le pareció algo paranoico de parte de su amo el pedirle que él y Kimimaro fueran por el Uchiha, no había chunnin veteranos o jounin disponibles para ir por Sasuke, para los 4 del sonido matar a los patéticos Chunnin y gennin de Konoha que irían a buscarlos sería muy sencillo.

El peligris estaba jugando con un senbon cuando tuvo que apartarse para esquivar un shuriken que fue lanzado con la intención de advertir la presencia de su futuro oponente.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- preguntó enojado el médico- sal de tu escondite ,cobarde.

-Valientes palabras para una basura que se esconde en las faldas de un pedófilo genocida- dijo Karin quien salía al encuentro de Kabuto- pero, hey; no soy nadie para criticar a tu amante ¿que? ¿Hace buenas chambas con su lengua bífida?.

Kabuto enrojeció de ira y confiado en que era veloz y fuerte se lanzó hacia la Uzumaki, grave error. Cuando creyó que le atravesó el pecho, la imagen de la Uzumaki se deshizo como si de un espejismo se tratara.

De pronto sintió un gran dolor en la quijada y vio con gran horror que estaba suspendido cuarenta metros en el aire y con la mandíbula fracturada ,vio un borrón pasar rápido y al medio girar la vista vio a Karin usando ambos puños como maza, preparándose para golpearlo.

-!Bajan¡- grito Karin tras impactar en la espalda al Yakushin y mandarlo a comer suelo.

Kabuto impacto en el suelo rocoso y casi queda inconsciente de dolor, sintió claramente como el golpe le fracturó la columna y un par de costillas, también su muslo derecho tenía una fractura expuesta y su hombro derecho estaba dislocado… sólo le bastaron dos golpes a la muchacha para hacerlo mierda, algo que incluso Orochimaru demoraría más en hacerlo.

El joven trató de recomponerse, a toda prisa usó su chakra para sanar sus heridas, con un pánico creciente, en cualquier momento esa chica aparecería para matarlo, debía escapar a toda prisa si no quería morir, que Sasuke se las arreglara como pudiera, su prioridad era salir con vida… Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, Karin lo veía en la cima del cráter que hizo al chocar, esperando pacientemente que se repusiera de sus heridas.

-Me ordenaron matarte causándote el mayor dolor posible- dijo Karin mientras bajaba a encontrarse con Kabuto- yo normalmente no soy partidaria de la violencia, pero cuando Tayuya nos envió las atrocidades que tu jefecito chulo y tu hacían… Consideró un gran honor de parte de nuestro Uzukage, el permitirme hacerte sufrir.

-Arte ninja…. Niebla tóxica- uso un jutsu con la poca reserva de chakra que podía usar si quería escapar con vida.

Kabuto despareció en un shinshu y huyó a toda carrera, aún no se reponía del golpe y cada paso que daba era una tortura, cuando al fin había avanzado seiscientos metros, oyó un zumbido y al voltear a ver que era, un disco dorado se abalanzaba hacia él a toda velocidad.

Kabuto esquivo el disco dorado, pero de la tierra salió un disco morado que no evitó a tiempo, el disco dio de lleno en su rodilla izquierda arrancándole la pierna en un corte limpio que el disco cauterizo privando a la víctima de desmayarse por pérdida de sangre.

-Admito que me tomaste por sorpresa- dijo Karin visiblemente enojada- error de novata, no es lo mismo mi experiencia en combate que es sólo de práctica, a la de mi cuñada y mis primos. En fin qué le vamos a hacer- dijo poniendo su mano apenada sobre su nuca en un cómico gesto de frustración.

"Mierda, voy a morir aquí asesinado por una boba" pensó frustrado Kabuto quien se incorporó y trató de huir por puro instinto de conservación.

-Vaya, parece que mi prima ya casi termino y ella tenía más oponentes…. Ni modo, hora de morir.

Karin apareció enfrente de Kabuto con el puño listo para dar un golpe. Al tenerlo a centímetros de su puño grito:

-!Golpe volcán ¡

La cabeza de Kabuto explotó como melón podrido lleno de petardos y la energía del golpe dio de lleno contra un risco, explotando y creando una nube de escombros, la Uzumaki sólo se comenzó a elevar en el aire para ir a reunirse con su prima mientras pensaba.

"Ojalá mi mamá y mi tía hagan sufrir más a ese marica ".

Orochimaru revisaba algunos pergaminos buscando una solución, la derrota de El sonido y la Arena durante la invasión fue más catastrófica de lo que tenía presupuestado, los Edo tensei de los tres primeros hokages fueron derrotados por Jiraiya y Tsunade con ayuda de Kushina, mientras que Minato venció al Sannin y antes de huir la Uzumaki usando un fuinjutsu prohibido sello las extremidades del Sannin.

Así que, en resumen ni obtuvo su venganza y perdió sus amados jutsus; lo que le obligaba a usar un contenedor temporal mientras Sasuke se preparaba para ser su nuevo contenedor.

Una explosión sacó al Sannin de sus pensamientos y vio como la puerta de su estudio era arrancada de cuajo, en el marco de la puerta dos figuras evidentemente femeninas le veían ;el sannin iba a atacar porque una de ellas trazaba sellos a gran velocidad, al terminar su larga secuencia la figura apuntó al Sanin.

Para conmoción y alegría de Orochimaru los sellos en sus brazos brillaron y desaparecieron dándole uso de nuevo a sus brazos, pero el gusto le duró nada, una de las figuras había desaparecido y cuando al fin la localizó sólo vio un mechón rojo de cabello y una patada ascendente que le daba en el pecho.

Con la poderosa patada el Jackson región 9 atravesó todo el complejo y salió de él, una vez en el exterior a setenta metros arriba del suelo sintió un golpe de mazo en su cabeza. El Sannin casi pierde la conciencia al caer en el piso y a toda prisa salió del cráter que hizo al caer.

Ante el Sanin del otro lado del cráter había dos mujeres.

Ambas eran pelirrojas y debían de rondar los 35 años, para el Sannin era evidente que eran hermanas y lo peor es que eran hermanas de Kushina porque se parecían demasiado al "Habanero sangriento" las dos señoras feudales, vestían un uniforme tipo ANBU en azul marino con el emblema de su clan y Aldea en la espalda sólo que en color amarillo(Águilas a ganar,América…. Ok, no ×_×), el largo cabello de las mujeres estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y usaban la bandana de la aldea como diadema para su cabello.

-Kukuku, sus señorías, esa no es forma de pedirme una audiencia, por cierto gracias por devolverme mis jutsus- mencionó el Sanin tras hacer una reverencia burlona- no me imagino que querrán conmigo, pero podemos hablarlo de forma civilizada.

-Es muy simple, sólo te devolví tus brazos para hacerle sufrir más por todo lo que sufrió mi hija por tu culpa- dijo Rushana avanzado hacia el sannin- vas a pagar por todos los que sufrieron por tu ambición estupida- Rushana avanzó y alzó su palma derecha, un resplandor dorado surgió de ella y la Uzumaki creó una esfera de energía dejando sorprendido Orochimaru que veía con deleite un jutsu similar al rasengan al alcance de sus manos.

La madre de Tayuya disparo para sorpresa del Sanín la esfera y este la esquivó a duras penas, sin embargo la treta de Rushana funcionó, de pronto oyó cómo el suelo crujía y al ver en su dirección, del suelo salieron varias cadenas que rápidamente enredaron a Orochimaru.

-Tienes dos oponentes, pedofilo marica- apuntó Kanna a un enojado sannin que se maldecía por caer en un truco barato.

Una gran descarga eléctrica sorprendió a Orochimaru, Kanna usaba un jutsu elemento rayo y electrocutaba al Sannin, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente mientras le castañeaban los dientes y se endurecían sus nervios y articulaciones.

Pasados dos minutos Kanna soltó a su presa la cual estaba inmóvil, sin embargo las Uzumaki no se tragaron la treta del Sannin.

-Sabemos que sigues vivo, a menos que ya desees morir levantate a pelear.

"Perra desgraciada, esa descarga casi me mata, debo tener quemaduras internas de tercer grado en casi todo el cuerpo, no me queda de otra, debo de escapar".

Para el asco de las mujeres, el Sannin dislocó su mandíbula de manera imposible para un ser humano, de su boca lentamente salía otro Orochimaru, emulando a una víbora que muda de piel, completamente ileso, situación que no intimidó a las mujeres, para conmoción del Sannin.

-Mi turno de hacerlo sufrir, !Aire afilado¡- sin sello de mano alguno, Rushana simplemente aplaudió hacia el frente de forma violenta, una corriente de aire rápidamente atrapó a Orochimaru que sentía cortes agudos en todo el cuerpo, aunque finos, las cortadas se acumulaban rápidamente causando que su piel se lacerara y comenzará a sangrar profusamente en algunas partes de su cuerpo como su frente(ya saben los cortes en la cabeza siempre son escandalosos) brazos, piernas y espalda sangraban causándole sufrimiento al reptil.

Al cesar la corriente el sanin fue violentamente azotado contra el piso, volviéndose a romper varios huesos con el impacto, no le quedó otra, tuvo que regenerarse una segunda vez.

"Debo huir a toda costa" pensó sintiendo temor nuevamente, sólo se había sentido así de asustado en la pelea que tuvo contra Salamandra Hanzo, pero ahora era peor. En aquella ocasión salió vivo porque contaba con compañeros, esta vez, él sólo enfrentaba a adversarias que aparentemente le superaban en fuerza y velocidad, pero el pensaba usar su as bajo la manga para huir.

-Jutsu de invocación - rápidamente una gran nube de humo se formó y se pudo oír un siseo amenazador, aún en el humo la serpiente invocada siseaba bastante molesta por su llamado.

-!Orochimaru, sabes que sólo me puedes invocar si me traes cien sacrificios humanos ¡- amenazó Manda, la gigantesca serpiente que hacía las veces de invocación personal del Sannin- ahora ¿que quieres?

-Acaba con esas mujeres y te daré doscientos sacrificios-señaló el Sannin a las Uzumaki, al verlas Manda sólo rió divertido por la apariencia de las mujeres, pues en su opinión no valían su tiempo.

-Jajajaja, buen chiste, como sea, carne humana es carne humana, más te vale no verme la cara o vas a lamentarlo, esta vez, no tienes de tu lado a la princesa del clan Kukulcán para que te salves de mi ira.

-no, Jamás pensaría en verle la cara mi señor- dijo el Sannin acojonado.

Manda se lanzó con las fauces abiertas dispuesto a comerse a las Uzumaki de un bocado, sin embargo, un par de discos dorados salieron disparados de la posición de las Uzumaki, por la velocidad Manda no pudo frenar a tiempo y ambos discos le impactaron, quedándose quiero para conmoción del Sannin.

De pronto la cabeza de Manda calló estruendosamente al suelo así como otra sección de su cuerpo, el resto de Manda comenzó a temblar por acto reflejo, haciendo sudar al Sanin que se olvido de que le convocó para escapar.

-¡Explosión sónica¡ grito Kanna quien estaba de pronto al lado de Orochimaru.

¡BAAAM¡

Kanna aplaudió con fuerza y dirigió la energía de su aplauso generando una onda de choque sónica que mando a volar varios metros hacia adelante al Jackson,región 9.

El sanin chocó con cuanta roca se le atravesó, dislocándose ambos hombros, rompiéndose varias costillas y teniendo varias fracturas en las extremidades; algunas de ellas expuestas.

Por tercer vez casi consecutiva tuvo que regenerarse y para gran preocupación suya, ahora si lucía agitado.

-¿Cuantas veces más crees que debamos matarlo antes de que deje de regenerarse? - preguntó Kanna a su hermana.

-Un par más, máximo tres- cálculo quitada de la pena la Uzumaki- en cualquier caso hay que hacerlo sufrir, esa es la idea.

 _-Lamento tener que interrumpirte tía, pero hay un cambio de planes-_ llamo telemáticamente Naruto a Rushana _-los instrumentos que tenemos en la aldea indican que se van a abrir un par de desgarres dimensionales, y son del anillo exterior, por precaución iremos Orihime y yo._

-Hermana, nuestro sobrino dice que hay código Índigo- señaló la menor de más Uzumaki- así que debemos acabar con esto.

-¿Juntas? - preguntó haciendo ojitos de cachorro Kanna.

Rushana sólo silbo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lista Kanna-/preguntó la madre de Tayuya.

-Cuando lo estés.

El Sannin durante el numerito trató de huir, iba moviéndose bajo tierra cuando un temblor lo expulsó dejándolo suspendido en el aire, con el rabillo del ojo vio a la madre de Karin en suelo a su derecha y a la de su esbirro a su izquierda, las manos de ambas mujeres brillaban, lo que significaba el fin para el Sannin.

-Resplandor Final.

-Explosión Sonica.

"No puede creer que Jiraiya tuviera razón. Al final en mi ambición por ser un dios, termine provocando la ira de uno" pensó el Sannin antes de desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la tierra.

-En marcha hermana, Regresemos a casa.

Las hermana Uzumaki también levantaron el vuelo, dirigiéndose al País de la Nada.

#####

Ichigo y Orihime aparecieron usando la teletransportacion de la ojiperla, una vez en el lugar, Tayuya y Karin se despidieron de los ayudantes del centinela y emprendieron el regreso a su hogar volando.

De regreso la malhablada Uzumaki le preguntó a su prima porque decidieron encargarse en persona de atender ese desgarre, así que la belleza con anteojos procedió a darle una explicación.

######

¿Recuerdan cuando mencioné que aparentemente el tiempo se movía al azar? Pues , no es así.

Para comprender las dimensiones en el vasto universo; hay que tener en cuenta que el cosmo es una suerte de infinito sistema planetario.

Cada mundo órbita a la dimensión central, y lo hace de manera errática, no siguen una ruta como tal limpia aunque si es constante, si bien Saturno jamás se atravesará a Júpiter, o decidirá cambiar de lugar con Urano, esa lógica no aplica en el multiverso.

Por ejemplo, en estos momentos la dimensión donde ocurre la historia de nuestro amante del ramen número uno está relativamente cerca de la dimensión central, al estar tan cerca el tiempo transcurre más lento desde la perspectiva de un observador ,en el mundo Shinobi, pero cuando se aleja bastante, el tiempo avanza más rápido, de ahí que cuando niños, para el mundo de Naruto un día era una hora en la dimensión central.

Ahora bien. Además debemos pensar que cada dimensión es como un átomo, organizada en niveles. En el núcleo está la realidad primigenia, aquella que sirve para predecir en parte el devenir de los demás mundos de esa dimensión. Esa dimensión es el manga, en el caso de Naruto, ahora bien, en cada mundo un grupo de realidades que se llaman anillos, cada grupo de anillos tienen una caracteriza común, en el anillo central estarían el manga, anime y una realidad donde las películas ocurrieron, luego está un segundo anillo donde los eventos de la serie ocurrieron con ligeros cambios, Tayuya sobrevivió y se unió a Konoha, o Naruto jamás conoció a Konohamaru.

Luego estaba el tercer anillo, donde había cambios más grandes, Minato y Kushina sobrevivieron, Naruto mato a Sasuke en el valle del fin etc.

En el cuarto anillo están los universos alternos, un mundo donde Hinata y las kunoichi de Konoha son vampiros, otro donde Naruto es futbolista, o millonario.

Y esta el anillo exterior, en el es en términos simples el mundo donde se dan los crossover, cada vez que dos dimensiones se encuentran, generan en el anillo exterior de ambas un mundo donde absorbieron elementos de la dimensión con la que se encontraron, así pues cuando la dimensión de Naruto y la del verdadero Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraron generaron una realidad en los mundos ,en las dimensiones que Hatori y Tetsuko vigilaban,( esa es la razón por la que parecía que todos los capitanes conocían a Naruto, en sus mundos hay al menos una dimensión donde hay un mundo shinobi).

Entonces, si por alguna razón una rasgadura ( alteración en el tejido de la realidad) ocurría, podría llegar algo muy poderoso y pacífico o muy poderoso y malvado.

######

-Piensalo Tayuya, lo de menos es que salga algún doppelganger nuestro o de algún otro shinobi, el problema sería, si sale algo sobre todo del anillo exterior.

-Vaya que es una lata- dijo masajeandose las sienés la pelirroja- sigo pensando que podríamos manejarlo.

#####

Naruko había alcanzado al grupo encargado de rescatar a Sasuke, como ella supuso, el grupo era encabezado por Shikamaru y contaba con Ino, Yakumo, Tenten, Sakura, Neji,Lee, Chouji, Shino y Kiba. Ahora la Uzumaki encabezaba la formación, e iban avanzando a toda prisa tratando de ganar terreno, pasaron por un claro donde se detuvieron abruptamente al ver un cuerpo decapitado y dos cuerpos tirados, uno sobre la rama de un árbol y el otro en el piso yaciendo de costado.

Se de tuvieron y vieron la escena, aparentemente esos sujetos lucharon contra un escuadrón y fueron eliminados, también encontraron cenizas y dedujeron que un jutsu de fuego incineró a otro combatiente, Yakumo que fue la única que llegó a ver a los 4 del sonido los reconoció y les informo lo que sabía de ellos.

-Osea que aún falta una chica- apuntó el Nara pensativo- en marcha, probablemente ella también esté muerta.

Justo cuando Naruko había avanzado una barrera les impidió a los demás seguir avanzando.

-!Chicos ¡- gritó Naruko golpeando la barrera- los sacaré en un instante.

-Tu, debes ir a alcanzar a Sasuke- ordenó Shikamaru- estaremos bien, date prisa.

A regañadientes la pelirroja se fue dejando intranquilos a sus compañeros.

Cuando la Uzumaki se perdió de vista el grupo oyó unos aplausos hechos con evidente sarcasmo, dichos aplausos provenían exactamente arriba de ellos.

-!Bravo¡ muchachos, me conmovieron y mucho- dijo Hinata que bajaba, para sorpresa de todos, la ojiperla había estado levitando frente a ellos,el grupo parecía no reconocerla, excepto por dos personas. Una de ellas iba a hablar cuando Hinata desapareció frente a todos.

-Bajaste de peso, cachetón- dijo la pelipurpura apareciendo de repente pellizcando las mejillas de Chouji- precioso conjunto, guapa- mencionó ahora abrazando a Tenten.

-¿Hinata, en serio eres tú?- preguntó Shino muy sorprendido por la actitud de la única amiga que tuvo en su infancia.

-Claro que soy yo Shino,- sonrió de forma encantadora- diría que es un placer verlos a todos, pero estaría siendo hipócrita, pero en tu caso, me da gusto verte.

-!MALDITA ¡-gritó furioso Neji- !AHORA TIENES EL DESCARO DE PRESENTARTE¡.

-Si, es un gusto verte de nuevo Neji- hizo una caravana de forma burlona- ya no soy la pequeña indefensa con la que descargaste tus traumas y frustraciones, así que; yo en tú lugar cuidaría mi boca.

-Hinata Hyuga, por órdenes de Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, tenemos la orden de llevarte de regreso a Konoha, vas a venir quieras o no- ordenó con Aplomo Shikamaru.

Por respuesta, la ojiperla estalló en carcajadas, incomodando a los presentes.

-Eso me gustaría verlo, que me obligen a irme con ustedes, de verás que no saben con quién están tratando.

Y de pronto ocurrió algo, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Yakumo atacaron a Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba. Mientras tanto Hinata se ponía en guardia frente a Neji y Shino.

-¿Que les pasa, porque nos atacan?- preguntó sorprendido Lee.

-No mal interpreten las cosas

-Sucede que todas ellas.

-Están bajo mi control.

-Y creanme, no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dijeron de manera monótona las kunoichis de Konoha.

######

Naruko llegó a donde estaba la urna, la cual estalló y liberó al Uchiha que corría a toda carrera, la pelirroja trataba de alcanzarlo, pero Sasuke le llevaba mucha ventaja, cuando comenzaba a aminorar su velocidad la jinchuriki, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y cayó de espalda, parecía haberse estrellado de frente contra un muro.

El Uchiha volteo a ver a una genuinamente sorprendida Uzumaki que creyó que acababa de presenciar un milagro.

-!Tú, quita esa maldita barrera, debo irme para cumplir mi destino¡- exigió furioso el azabache.

-No puedo hacerlo, no fui quien puso la barrera, pero me alegró de que esté ahí.

-No mientas, maldita engreída- dijo el Uchiha mientras su sello de maldición se activaba- deshazla ,!Ahora¡.

-¿Que parte de "No fui yo" fue la que no entendiste Teme?- dijo el ex Uzumaki saliendo de repente al encuentro de la pareja- en todos estos años, creí que lo cretino mimado se te quitaría pero veo que me equivoque.

Al principio ni Naruko ni Sasuke reconocieron al ex Uzumaki, pero luego cayeron en cuenta que la única persona que llamaba así a Sasuke era Naruto, reaccionando de forma diferente.

Naruko comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras que el Uchiha estaba más furioso.

-Su reunión familiar me tiene sin cuidado, quita la puta barrera !AHORA¡.- exigió nuevamente el azabache.

-Shhh, ¿con esa boquita besas a tu mamá?- preguntó el rubio con sorna haciendo que Naruko riera por lo bajo.

-Hermano, escapaste, me alegro mucho- dijo sonriendo de forma encantadora la Uzumaki.

Naruto volteo a su izquierda y después a su derecha como si estuviera buscando a alguien sin éxito alguno, luego vio a la pelirroja de manera muy fría.

-Creo que me estas confundiendo con Menma Uzumaki- dijo fríamente el ojiazul- yo no soy tu hermano.

-Naruto, no digas esas cosas, los que te hayan dicho los que te raptaron es mentira- dijo con voz quebrada la ojiazul.

-Mentira….. ¿Fue mentira que jamás me regalaron algo por nuestro cumpleaños? ¿Fue mentira el hecho de que ustedes me culpaban por sus travesuras sabiendo que el Yondaime y su mujer les creerían y me castigarían sin investigar?¿ era una mentira la cama que tuve que fabricarme a los seis años con palets para no dormir en el piso del ático?- enumeró el ex Uzumaki a la kunoichi- papá y mamá me dieron el amor y cariño que el Yondaime y su esposa me negaron, papá me salvó la vida, cuando estaba tirado agonizando en la calle vacía, el me encontró y llevó al hospital,mamá metió ramen de contrabando para que comiera. Mi padrino Al fair me entrenó y mi madrina Amatista siempre que podía me daba clases de baile.

Y mis hermanos y hermanas, jugaban conmigo y me trataban con amor y respeto.

Dime ¿Me mintió mi familia cuando me dijeron que me amaban?

Sasuke ya estaba harto y se lanzó hacia Naruto con el Chidori a toda potencia, pero para conmoción de él y de la Uzumaki, Naruto detuvo el jutsu con gran maestría antes de que le impactara en el corazón, a milímetros de hacerlo.

-¿Sabes algo Teme? - preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente el rubio- no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Lanzó como trapo a Sasuke que voló diez metros, se abalanzó nuevamente contra el ojiazul al cual no parecía importarle que nuevamente se lanzaba a atacarlo, Naruto sacó una pequeña urna de bronce y la arrojó al suelo, cuando Sasuke estaba a tres metros de él , simplemente alzó sus brazos frente a Sasuke y exclamó:

-!Mafuba.¡

Un vórtice verde atrapó al Uchiha que luchaba en vano por moverse, Naruto dirigió al vórtice con sus manos y lo arrojó violentamente hacia la urna, teniendo como telón de fondo los gritos de desesperación de Sasuke mientras era absorbido por el contenedor.

Una vez que el Uchiha fue sellado, Naruto tapo la urna y le colocó un sello que era el Kanji para el número ocho, cuando la amenaza de el Uchiha de huir fue sellada, guardó entre sus ropas ( un conjunto tradicional chino de camisa naranja y pantalones azules) la urna.

-Ahora, si, ya podre hacerte pedazos a gusto, Uzumaki.

-Hermano, yo….. Lo siento, por favor, te lo ruego- dijo arrodillándose la pelirroja y haciendo una reverencia, con la cara en el suelo- por favor, en Konoha podremos protegerte, papá y mamá están arrepentidos del trato que te hicimos…..

No pudo continuar, sintió una descomunal acumulación de energía.

 **-Mocosa, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejes que ese jutsu te toque. Tú hermano te piensa atacar con la intención de no dejar ni el polvo de ti-** alertó Kurama a su jinchuriki.

-Hermano, !Basta… Soy yo Naruko¡.

Naruto disparó una ráfaga de energía roja que iba lenta, la Uzumaki la esquivo y con gran conmoción vio como la montaña donde ese haz de luz choco, estalló violentamente levantando una gran nube de escombros.

-Eso sólo fue una muestra de la abismal diferencia entre nuestros poderes, preguntale a Kurama si es buena idea que trates de llevarme a Konoha de regreso- apuntó el Uzukage.

 **-Ese chico, no es humano, ni siquiera yo a toda mi capacidad podría hacer algo como eso, incluso Juubi se sentiría intimidado por el poder de ese chico-** expuso con voztemblorosa el Kyubi **\- !va a matarnos¡, !Huye ¡.**

Naruko temblaba con terror, que incluso el Kyubi temiera por su vida la desarmó completamente, en la mente de la Uzumaki las cosas eran muy distintas a como estaban sucediendo, ella imaginaba que algún día, sus padres, su hermano y ella, darían con el paradero de Naruto, asesinarían cruelmente a sus captores y al fin serían la familia feliz que debían ser. Como balde de agua fría le cayeron las palabras de su hermano, el dijo que alguien lo halló en la calle medio muerto y que lo llevó a que lo atendieran. Estaba furiosa.

Como nunca antes en su vida se sintió asqueada por ser la hija de Minato y Kushina y fue donde entendió la furia de su hermano y la magnitud de su egoísmo y de sus errores.

Se podía imaginar la escena. A sus padres llevándolos al hospital y a un agonizante Naruto que no esperando nada de ellos, se arrastró como pudo a la calle y que un hombre lo hayo donde sus fuerzas le fallaron y que lo atendió. Ese hombre y su esposa, cuidaron y atendieron a Naruto con el amor que le negaron sus padres, ella lo tuvo todo, recordó con dolor cuando dos semanas después de enterarse de la desaparición de su hermano, quiso ir a su habitación, lloró sobre la cama del pequeño en el desván, abrazando una chaqueta raída que ella recordaba bien. Ella se la dejo así, porque no le quiso dar el último regalo que Hana Hyuga le dio a su hermano. Y ella lo atacó con un Kunai con la intención de romper algo que le negó.

Se merecía esa mirada llena de enojo que su hermano le estaba dedicando, preparando su siguiente técnica letal.

#######

Yakumo le dio a Kiba una poderosa patada de Hacha que el Inuzuka no pudo esquivar, el chico salió disparado hacia una roca donde se estrelló violentamente, escupiendo sangre. Akamaru gemía ante el espectáculo, Yakumo era una de las personas que más adoraba de los conocidos de su amo y no deseaba lastimarla, así que veía impotente e indeciso el "combate" entre su amo y su amiga.

Ninguno de los gennin la pasaba mejor que Kiba, Sakura mantenía a raya a Lee con una combinación de ataques del Puño suave, Ino hacía gala de poderosos jutsus de elemento tierra y le estaba dando una buena paliza a Shikamaru. Por otro lado Tenten estaba dominando a Chouji usando un extraño estilo de Taijutsu que no era otra cosa que Tae kwan do, en resumen, con el combate los chunnin y genin veían con desesperación la gran versatilidad de Hinata, pues si ella controlaba a sus amigas, era lógico pensar que esas técnicas eran de ella.

Shino respiraba agotado, al igual que un iracundo Neji que por más que trataba no podía penetrar la sólida defensa del extraño estilo de combate de su prima.

Hinata vestía un cómodo conjunto compuesto por una camisa sin mangas de corte shaolin, un pantalón y unos tenis, con esa vestimenta, los ágiles movimientos de su estilo personal de combate, que combinaba el Puño suave, Karate del estilo familiar de los Princess y el Tae kwan do, volvía indescifrable los movimientos de la ojiperla, por más que el Hyuuga trataba, le era imposible ver por dónde atacaría su prima. Y es que, por cada golpe que él le daba, ella en retribución le daba diez con una potencia tan grande que en más de una ocasión, juro que le rompió algún hueso.

-Shino, por la gran estima que aun te tengo, ríndete, ninguno de ustedes el el oponente indicado para mi- advirtió la ojiperla sonriendo de manera muy encantadora- ya te diste cuenta de la enorme distancia entre nosotros, morirás en vano por detenerme.

-Soy un shinobi de Konoha, mi deber es cumplir mis órdenes- expuso un jadeante Aburame- asi me cueste la vida, Sasuke Uchiha será llevado de vuelta y también tu vendrás con nosotros.

Hinata avanzó hacia un cauteloso chico que de pronto sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de responder, ya casi no tenía insectos disponibles, al inicio de su lucha lanzó a casi todo su enjambre contra Hinata, Shino sabía del odio de Neji hacia ella, por lo que tratando de evitar que la lastimara; lanzó a sus bichos para detenerla, grave error, para sorpresa del chunnin, la ojiperla hizo el ademán de aplastar algo entre sus manos y eso fue lo que ocurrió, una fuerza invisible de pronto aplastó de esa forma a sus bichos forzandolo a usar Taijutsu en el que era muy malo.

Estaba agitado si, pero casi ileso. La peliazul esquivaba con gracia y maestría al Aburame, pero no lo golpeaba, los golpes que eran pocos, los dedicaba a un enojado Neji que no conectaba un golpe de forma eficaz, pues no lograba cerrar sus puntos de Chakra, pero en compensación, ella le daba monstruosos puñetazos y patadas que dejaban su marca en el Hyuuga que estaba literalmente recibiendo una paliza de pocos golpes.

Shino luchaba en vano por moverse y cuando tuvo a la chica frente a frente esta se quitó el collar que traía puesto, un bello collar con cadena de bronce y un dije de cobre en forma de tortuga con esmeraldas adornando el caparazón y se lo puso a su amigo, tras lo cual le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Siempre seremos amigos, recuerda eso Shino.

Y como por arte de Magia, el azabache se desplomó inconsciente ante la atemorizada mirada de Neji.

-Primito, ya no hay nada que te salve de mí, vas a pagar caro cada golpe que me diste cuando éramos pequeños.

########

Temblaba, con verdadero pánico, ni siquiera tembló así cuando ella y el equipo 8 vieron en el bosque de la muerte como Gaara masacraba a esos ninja de la Lluvia, o cuando sintió el instinto asesino del Uchiha con el sello maldito, pero ahora, temblaba sintiendo terror en su estado más puro, sabiendo que sólo un verdadero milagro podría quizás salvarla y es que,¿ realmente todas las naciones shinobi podrían vencer a alguien que intimidaria al mismísimo Kyubi? Ella era lo suficientemente lista como para saberse la respuesta y para su desgracia….. Tenía los segundos contados.

Naruto apagó de golpe su ataque y se cruzó de brazos.

Su actuación había dado sus frutos, se había vengado al fin de su familia. Mientras entrenó con Al fair, este le enseñó la casi divina virtud del perdón, el emperador galta era el ser más poderoso del multiverso y aún así, era compasivo. Era verdad que mató a muchos enemigos, pero fue siempre su último recurso, le inculcó al ojiazul que todo lo que nos pasa bueno o malo tiene un propósito y que uno debía de hallarlo, ilustrando su ejemplo con una historia, que le contaba su madre cuando era niño.

Para el joven Uzumaki( recordemos que empezó a entrenar con Al fair a los 13 años) la historia de José y sus hermanos guardaba un gran paralelismo con su propia historia y como el hebreo lo hizo, deseaba algún día hallar el perdón para su familia.

Así que el ver así a su hermana sanguínea le bastó, ella contaría a sus padres lo que ocurrió y con ello, sabrían que lo perdieron para siempre. Ese era suficiente castigo para ellos y la pareja se conformaba con ello.

La pelirroja vio que Naruto deshacía su técnica y se levantó a duras penas, la pobre chica formuló una pregunta entre tartamudeos que respondió con una cálida sonrisa el ex Uzumaki a la muchacha.

-Hace años juré vengarme de ustedes, pero al ver que al fin comprendiste mi dolor y que te pusiste en mi lugar. Te he perdonado, pero sólo a Ti, se que Menma me guarda rencor y que tus padres están en negación. Los he perdonado, pero, a ti es a la única que vuelvo a considerar mi familia. Mi querida hermana.

La Uzumaki rompió en llanto y como niña pequeña se lanzó y derribo al rubio y lo abrazó posesivamente temblando al sentir las caricias en su cabello de Naruto.

-Ahora, escondete, porque Él ya viene- ordenó Naruto a la pelirroja- alguien viene aquí y sólo yo puedo detenerlo, por eso y no por Sasuke es que vine aquí.

######

Sakura tomó al chico de espesas cejas por el brazo y lo azotó con fuerza contra el piso, lo levantó como si de una pluma se tratase y lo volvió a azotar a hora por el otro lado y una vez que estuvo en el piso repitió un par de veces más la secuencia, deteniéndose cuando el chunnin escupió sangre por la boca.

-Por favor, Sakura, ya te libraste del control mental de Ino, lo harás nuevamente- trataba de hacer reaccionar Lee a su amada pelirrosa.

-JAJAJA, no me compares con esa rubia tonta- se burló Hinata hablando a través de Sakura- tu amiguita no tiene posibilidad alguna de salvarse y sabes que es lo mejor…..

Sakura se quedó callada y comenzó a llorar, para conmoción de Lee, el rostro sin emociones que tenía la gennin ahora se mostraba triste.

-Lee, ayudame por favor- dijo apenas de forma lastimera la ojijade, quien volvió a tener el rostro inexpresivo de golpe y le volvía a hablar con voz monótona - lo mejor es que ella y las demás están conscientes y gritan y tratan de recuperar su cuerpo en vano mientras los matan lentamente.

Mientras tanto Kiba estaba muy lastimado, tenía varias costillas al menos astilladas y la rodilla izquierda terriblemente hinchada y fracturada, se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con su otra extremidad y respiraba con dolor. Todo producto de la conmoción de ver a su novia atacarlo con el jutsu insignia de su clan y siendo ejecutado por ella con una maestría digna de su madre.

El heredero de los Inuzuka recibió el Gatsuga de manera directa y fue impactado cuatro veces por el, con todo y que Akamaru trató de ayudarlo, fue en vano y ahora el castaño no veía manera de ganarle a Yakumo sin herirla o mejor dicho, de recuperarla sin que Hinata a través de ella lo matara.

-!M…m…mal…dita Puahg… pelea conmigo tu misma- retó a duras penas el chico a la ojiperla.

-Deberías seguir tus consejos Kiba- sugirió la ojiperla- hasta donde recuerdo Menma, Sasuke y tú golpeaban en grupo a Naruto y decían que se lastimó por accidente, bueno… accidentalmente voy a matarte y lo mejor es que tu noviecita está presenciando tu muerte en primera fila.

-Esto es problemático- expresó cansado y sacudiéndose polvo de la ropa el vago #1 de su generación- Ese jutsu debe ser muy bueno para hacer que Ino esté bajo tu control, ¿Pero porque hacerle eso?

-Sencillo, está pagando las burlas que me hacia a mi y a Naruto, es retribución…. Quizás me digas que jamás participaste de esas burlas, pero te quedabas viendo sin hacer nada, la omisión también es un pecado ¿lo sabías?

Ino le lanzó un disco dorado que apenas esquivó Shikamaru el cual partía en dos cuanto árbol estaba en su trayectoria perdiéndose a lo lejos. El Nara vio asustado que la ojiperla estaba jugando cruelmente con todos y que en cualquier momento los mataría dolorosamente.

-Un Akimichi se columpiaba, sobre la tela de una araña- cantaba con voz neutra Tenten quien se encontraba ahorcando a Chouji con una llave, los genin estaban en el piso y el chico de huesos anchos estaba poniéndose morado poco a poco- como veía que resistía fue a llamar a su mamita.

Y lo soltó en cuanto el chico dejó de luchar.

-Ni a melón me supo- sonrió al fin Tenten- y bueno muchacha no llores, ni que hubieras sido tú la que lo dejó así…. !Ah¡ que si fuiste tu. Bueno, tu me entiendes-Se burló la peliazul del sufrimiento de la castaña.

Neji luchaba por mantenerse consciente, vio con el rabillo del ojo como Lee, Kiba y Chouji ya habían sido puestos fuera de combate , a lado de ellos como maniquíes, las kunoichi esperaban al resultado de su pelea y por otro lado, Shikamaru estaba por desmayarse de agotamiento esquivando esos haces de luz que Ino le lanzaba mientras le pedía bailar para ella.

Él debía poner fuera de combate a Hinata y rezar por que su suposición de que Naruto estaba luchando con su novia no fuera cierta( sorry por soltarlo así).

Después de todo Hinata estaba destinada a estar por debajo de él, aún confiaba el genio Hyuuga en su victoria.

-¿Sabes algo Neji?- dijo la peliazul mirando despectivamente a su primo- apenas y puedes estar consciente y ya no estas capacitado para pelar- alzó su brazo izquierdo y extendió la palma de su mano mientras una esfera de energía azul se formaba en su mano- así que…

Y lanzó la esfera, dentro de sus mentes pudo oír a las kunoichis llorando pues sabían que ese es el final de Neji, el castaño trató de evitar el ataque pero no pudo, la esfera lo impactó de lleno iluminando su cuerpo. El Hyuuga se quebró al fin, su fatalista visión del mundo perdió sentido, él que estaba destinado a ser mejor que Hinata y que aún así sería su siervo, fue derrotado de forma aplastante por ella, demasiado tarde comprendió que uno mismo hacia su destino, porque moriría asesinado por su prima.

Shikamaru ya se había desmayado, pero se dio cuenta de todo. Al notar lo que en realidad paso, se desmayó porque sabía que nada malo iba a sucederle, pero eso no evitaba que dentro de sus mentes Tenten y las demás se dieron por vencidas y dejarán de luchar.

Neji abrió los ojos y sintió que sus heridas estaban cerradas y su energía restaurada, Hinata tomó a Lee y le dio una extraña semilla que obligó al chico tragarse y como si de magia se tratara, Lee estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Ya que vieron que no es veneno, denle una a Chouji y a Kiba- ordenó Hinata dándole una semilla a Lee y otra a Neji, mientras ella se dirigía a Shikamaru.

Al llegar con él, le disparó la misma esfera que a Neji con lo que despertó en el acto e incluso aceptó la ayuda de Hinata para ponerse de pie.

-No es que me queje por ver a Ino callada- bromeó el azabache- pero es muy macabro verla así , ¿Podrias…?

Hinata solo chasqueo los dedos y en el acto las kunoichi se pusieron a la defensiva frente a sus compañeros. Mientras Lee y Neji le daban ayudaban a Chouji y a Kiba a ponerse de pie.

-Ahora, largo- ordenó Hinata a los de Konoha- Él ya viene y no será nada piadoso con ustedes. Que les sirva de lección, no están preparados para la responsabilidad de ser Shinobi.

-Hinata, nosotros…. -Trató de hablar Ino.

-!HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUEN!- ordenó Hinata a los novatos de Konoha.

De pronto retumbó todo el paisaje y los shinobi vieron con terror como el cielo se rasgó, de pronto se oyó como sin un cristal se rompiera y sintieron un horrible instinto asesino acompañado de una abrumadora sensación de poder que casi hace enloquecer a los de Konoha que veían con sorpresa que Hinata no estaba como ellos de asustada.

-Pero; tenían que ignorarme- dijo haciendo un cómico gesto de frustración- en fin.

#######

-No por favor, no me dejes ahora que te volví a encontrar- suplicaba tratando de aferrarse en vano a Naruto la kunoichi de Konoha.

Sin embargo, Naruto deshizo su agarre como si nada, sacó el lugar donde Sasuke estaba atrapado y se lo dio a Naruko.

-Vete, antes de que sea tarde-ordenó el ojiazul sin embargo, no lo hizo a tiempo.

El cielo se rasgó, y se sintió una asfixiante atmósfera, se podía respirar la muerte, la pobre Naruko temblaba de miedo mientras una sensación de abrumador poder crecía en el aire exponencialmente.

De pronto se oyó un cristal rompiéndose y del cielo bajo una silueta informe que parecía mirar de forma maligna a los hermanos, Naruko temblaba aterrada, Naruto sostenía la mirada al ser que poco a poco comenzaba a materializarse.

-Parece que el hábito de ignorarme es muy fuerte, ¿Verdad Naruko?

#######

-¿!Lo ven ahora? ese es su castigo por confiarle al mundo a ellos.

El hombre de mediana edad reía de forma maníaca mientras era esposado sin oponer resistencia, el oficial a trompicones logró meter al detenido dentro del vehículo, acción que realizó más por protocolo que nada, ¿que caso tenia hacerlo? Si el reactor explotaba, lo cual era lo más seguro, todo rastro de vida sería arrasado en un radio de varios kilómetros y para empeorar las cosas; el unico que quiza podria impedir la tragedia que estaba a punto de pasar desperdiciaba el valioso tiempo en una lucha a tres bandos.

El héroe era un androide de apariencia infantil, solo vestía unos calzoncillos negros y botas rojas, no medía más de un metro y veinte y era de complexión delgada, su apariencia sin lugar a dudas no cuadraba con la reputación que tenia de ser el robot más poderoso del mundo.

El segundo contendiente parecía ser una versión adolescente del pequeño androide, su cuerpo enteramente rojo le daban una apariencia intimidante que hacía juego con sus gestos tan hoscos, quizás fuera una versión adolescente del pequeño, su poder apenas y rivalizaba con el de su adversario.

El tercer luchador era un robot negro y de ojos amarillos, parecía un gladiador romano embadurnado en alquitrán, lo más intimidante de la máquina además de su robusta complexión y sus dos metros y medio de altura era su rostro carente de emoción alguna, porque a diferencia de Astro y Atlas, Aníbal fue diseñado para no tener emociones ni inteligencia alguna, simplemente se le programó para evitar que el reactor nuclear fuese salvado, y para destruir a los otros dos robot y al menos en la primer directiva tendría éxito, pero su poder no superaba al de sus oponentes.

-Atlas te lo ruego ayudame a detener esta locura- imploraba Astro mientras bloqueaba con sus brazos un poderoso Uppercut del robot negro- morirán millones.

-¿Y, cual es el problema con eso?-Atlas voló a gran velocidad y atrapo a Astro y lo sujeto para que no escapara- ambos sobreviviremos a la radiación y por lo que a mi concierne, aunque el imbécil de Wheezell me haya usado como uno de sus peones, al final, algunos millones de asquerosos humanos menos valen la pena la humillación que significó eso.

Aníbal se detuvo, Atlas peleaba con Astro para impedir que llegara al reactor, Astro intentaba llegar al reactor y el tenía órdenes muy claras, su directiva y sus algoritmos le indicaron que de momento lo más sensato era esperar a que Atlas terminase con lo que estaba haciendo y una vez que terminara, reanudaron las hostilidades.

La temperatura del reactor aumentaba peligrosamente, el profesor Packerdermus trataba de modificar a contra reloj el traje anti radiación para que lograra bloquear el pulso electromagnético que le impedía a las máquinas acercarse, al menos en eso debió de coincidir con Wheezell , fue una estupidez total el diseñar la planta de energía para ser enteramente operada por robots, ahora una ciudad completa pagaría por esa equivocación.

Los tres robots de pronto lo vieron, un resplandor azul cobalto surgió en la esquina derecha del patio, una mujer pelirroja salió del edificio, las máquinas no comprendían eso, un humano fue la conclusión de Aníbal y Astro, Atlas no estaba tan seguro de ello.

La mujer sacó de algún lado una balanza plateada y comenzó a recitar algo, pese a su súper oído, ningún robot fue capaz de captar la voz de la mujer, cuyo rostro dada la lejanía no podían distinguir con claridad.

Tetsuko miraba al objeto con aprensión y esperanzas entremezcladas, cuando el objeto se inclinó a la izquierda, suspiro aliviada y desapareció la balanza en un gracioso gesto.

Los tres androides siguieron en lo suyo cuando una ráfaga de luz morada cubrió a Aníbal, Atlas y Astro vieron a la mujer que bajaba su brazo izquierdo y desaparecía a una velocidad ridícula dentro de la planta, los medidores de calor de ambos robot dieron cuenta del hecho de que la temperatura del reactor regresaba a la normalidad, al buscar a Aníbal, se dieron cuenta con horror que ese rayo había vaporizado a su adversario.

Dentro de la planta la centinela sonreía, normalmente no debería intervenir bajo ninguna circunstancia, en cualquier suceso de esa o cualquier otra dimensión, pero dadas las circunstancias les regaló a los habitantes del mundo una menos dramática conclusión.

La mujer sabía gracias a su sentido de precognición que Apolo el robot policía aparecería y que en la confusión, Astro escaparía, lograría llegar con el profesor, se pondría el traje modificado y salvaría una vez más el día ; aún tendría que lidiar con Isis, el Caballero Azul y con Plutón, en esas ocasiones sólo sería una espectadora, pero ahora le daría un merecido descanso de un par de semanas.

Atlas y Astro se miraron confundidos, y escanearon la planta sin encontrar rastros de la mujer.

Un confundido profesor y un aliviado Apolo le preguntaron al pequeño androide que había sucedido, Astro no supo que responder y tampoco supo lo cerca que estuvo su mundo de la destrucción.

 **1))))) Ahora si, ya se dan un parámetro de que va ser Centinela, así es como se juzga una dimensión.**

 **2)))) Para saber que tan poderoso es Hatori hay que tomar en cuenta que Zeno puede** **destruir un universo( realidad alterna) a la vez y uno por uno, Hatori lo hizo de golpe a una** **infinita cantidad de dimensiones y al mismo tiempo (o por onda expansiva pues) eso les da una idea de la fuerza del padre adoptivo del Amante del ramen #1**

 **3)))) Chiste local mexicano.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Bueno, estuve malito, tuve poco tiempo para trabajar este cap… de milagro lo saque…. Wiiiii!**

 **Y si bien parecen anticlimaticos el inició y el final, no lo son, estamos viendo a dos centinelas trabajando, ya que se llama El Centinela, creó que es pertinente ver a los padres de Hinata y Naruto trabajando.**

 **Ending.**

Fly Me To The Moon

Ending Evangelio.

Fly me to the moon and  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
[ **Se ve a una pareja a las orillas del mar en una playa, el chico y la chica están sentados en la arena y ven al horizonte, la chica está recargada en el pecho del chico el cual la está abrazando.**

 **Es de noche en la playa y hay luna llena]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words, I love you  
 **[La cámara se va acercando poco a poco, la pareja esta en la misma posición, nos términos dando cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata son la pareja.**

 **La cámara enfoca el rostro de Naruto sonriendo y luego el de Hinata que también sonríe]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I, I love, I love you  
 **[Naruto toma la barbilla de Hinata y la mira fijamente antes de darle un tierno pero apasionado beso, la cámara se va cerrando poco a poco y al terminarse la melodía ya se ha cerrado por completo]**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 _ **Y por último, la convocatoria de hacer equipo sigue en pie, asi que si te ánimas mandame un MP**_


	5. Vientos de cambio

**Vientos de cambio.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

¿Acaso existirá...  
Un amor inmortal?  
Por el mundo estará  
Y lo voy a encontrar...  
 **[Aparece Naruto rodeado de cuatro personas, a su derecha están Hatori y Hinata y a su izquierda están Kou Long y Tetsuko, se difuminan y desde la parte de atrás va acercandose el título "El centinela"]**  
Mis lágrimas... son una canción  
Tan dentro de mí... llegó el dolor  
Él robó mi corazón  
 **[En una secuencia de imágenes dónde Naruto y Hinata sin Niños se muestran imágenes estáticas: Naruto está llorando mientras Minato y Kushina juegan con sus hermanos, Hinata llora mientras Hana le consuela, los niños lloran frente al ataúd de Hana en el cementerio a punto de ser enterrada y por último en una imagen dividida en la izquierda Naruto llora mientras sus hermanos abren regalos por su cumpleaños, Hinata llora en el suelo y Neji la mira con despreció**  
¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar...  
Esta oscuridad?  
¿Creer en mí, ir más allá...  
De la adversidad?  
 **[Hatori está sentado en una silla mientras ve un espejo, la cámara muestra a Naruto apaleado en el piso solo, la cámara regresa y muestra a Kou Long a lado de su Hatori viendo conmovida la escena]**  
Aún puedo sentir  
Como si estuviera aquí  
Por el mundo olvidará  
Su amor que era inmortal

 **[Hinata está admirando el paisaje de Konoha en el crepúsculo, voltea y ve un pilar de luz azul cobalto del cual surge Naruto y extiende su mano derecha hacia ella, Hinata pone cara de felicidad y toma su mano, el pilar surge de nuevo y desaparecen]**

Cuando tuvo que marchar  
Se llevó mi corazón  
No lo puedo olvidar  
Su recuerdo es mi dolor  
 **[Se ven imágenes estáticas de nuevo, está vez vemos a los ANBU y a los Hyuga buscando a los niños, a una Kushina llorando desconsolada y atrás de ella Menna luce indiferente y Naruko luce triste, La siguiente muestra a un Hiashi que sostiene una fotografía en un marco y no vemos la foto sin embargo el gesto de su rostro es triste]**  
No acepto que ya no esté  
Por el mundo lo he de encontrar  
Mis sueños me llevarán  
A un amor inmortal  
 **[Ahora vemos a Naruto y a Hinata en un dojo con un conjunto deportivo azul a los niños, Hatori está ensena soles algunas Katas, la imagen cambia abruptamente, de igual manera Sasuke Uchiha, Menma, Naruko y los herederos de los clanes practican Katas al aire libre en el patio de la academia]**  
Su niñez fácil no fue  
Pues muy solo él creció  
A la Luna le pidió  
Que calmara su dolor  
 **[Se enfoca un desfiladero a las orillas del mar, en el hay un grupo de personas, Naruto y Hinata ya adolescentes están tomándose de las manos, él viste un haori blanco y ella viste un cheonsang lila con una grulla bordada en hilo plateado en el costado derecho del vestido, detrás de ellos una Sakuyamon pelirroja, un Gallantmon amarillo con rojo, una mujer que trae un sencillo kimono negro y un hombre alto que usa una máscara blanca ven el paisaje con ellos]**  
El destino lo traerá...  
Muy pronto…

 **[En un espejo se ve a Al fair sentado en un trono, usa una túnica negra y está acompañado por diez sombras]**  
A mi mundo él volverá  
Sé que en mí piensa donde sea que esté

 **[Minato y Kushina ven hacia la cámara con una expresión decidida, ambos visten como ANBU sin la máscara]**  
Esto es más fuerte porque es amor...  
Inmortal…

 **[Naruto y Hinata están en una pose de pelea y ven fieramente a la Cámara]**

El regreso de los novatos a la aldea fue en el más absoluto silencio, Naruko lloraba inconsolable pese a los intentos de Neji y de Ino por consolarla.

La pelirroja no podía simplemente creerlo, mejor dicho estaba en negación. No se le hacia justo, acababa de reencontrarse con Naruto y lo había perdido para siempre.

El grupo llegó hasta la oficina de Minato donde Kushina, Tsunade y Menma ya los esperaban, a los adultos y al Uzumaki les extraño ver sólo a los novatos, en un estado deplorable a la mayoría de ellos, suponían que fallaron al no traer consigo al Uchiha o al menos eso pensaban.

Naruko depósito la urna en el piso y la abrió, una ráfaga de aire revolvió los papeles de la oficina revelando a un inconsciente Uchiha.

Los Namikaze-Uzumaki respiraron aliviados, hacia apenas un par de horas fuertes sismos y poderosas corrientes de Aire habían azotado a la aldea y se habían sentido poderosos chakras en la dirección de los novatos; así pues Minato le pidió a Shikamaru dar el informe de su misión…..

Tras una larga explicación de parte de los novatos, Kushina lloraba amargamente, Minato tenía un semblante ido y Menma se veía enojado y lo estaba pues el no fue quien asesinó a Naruto, fue ese monstruo que salió de la nada, esa criatura y su compañía fueron detenidas por Naruto y Hinata a costa de sus vidas.

########

Naruto leía la invitación que Eboshi Kurokaze, señora feudal del País del hierro le había enviado, ella esperaba que las nuevas señoras feudales del País de la nada y su Uzukage asistieran a una reunión convocada por Eboshi.

El objetivo de la recién nombrada señora obedecía a un ambicioso plan para alcanzar la Paz, en menos de tres meses las cosas parecían favorecer su idea, Yue Umi había derrotado hacia seis meses a su padre y a Yagura ayudada de Mei Terumi y del País de la Nada y se alzaban como nueva dirigente y Mizukage poniendo fin a las atrocidades de sus antecesores, en el país del Viento, Tenzou el señor feudal murió en un curioso accidente dejando a su hijo Aang como nuevo líder, Toph Bei Fong dio un golpe de estado en el país de la Tierra destronando a su propio padre, la nueva señora feudal era ciega y por tal motivo su padre pensaba abdicar a favor de su primer ministro, pero Toph pensaba diferente; así que organizando rápidamente a sus mercenarios y fuerzas de shinobi leales logró derrocar a su padre antes de que Onoki lograra hacer algo.

Por el país del Fuego, Zuko tenía un año en el poder, pero el joven señor feudal afortunadamente era contrario a las ideas bélicas de su padre Ozai, así que el temor de Minato de ir a la guerra era puesto de lado, no así su temor de ser destituido debido a sus últimos errores.

Y para finalizar estaba la nueva señora feudal del País del Rayo, Azula "El relámpago azul", la dirigente había sido alumna del propio Raikage, el sobrenombre lo había ganado gracias a su gran control del elemento rayo, si bien La aldea de la nube se privaba de tener una gran Kunoichi, aseguraba una señora feudal comprensiva de las necesidades de la aldea…. O eso había supuesto A y vaya que de equívoco.

-Debemos ir cariño- opinaba la ojiperla tras leer la invitación- de cualquier manera, ya hemos hecho demasiado ruido y es mejor presentarse voluntariamente.

-Tienes razón- concedió tras suspirar pesadamente el rubio- hay que comenzar a alistarnos , la reunión será en un par de semanas.

#########

-!Una muestra de insolencia más de parte de su esposa y los echaremos a todos de la sala!- amenazó Eboshi a Minato.

Kushina había saltado a insultar por tercera vez casi consecutiva a sus hermanas. Para nadie de Konoha ,luego de lo poco que en su momento llegaron a ver, ya no era un secreto que Hinata y Naruto eran habitantes de la Aldea del remolino, la matriarca de los Uzumaki apenas vio entrar a sus hermanas casi les salta encima, si no hubieran intervenido los guardaespaldas del remolino la reunión hubiera acabado antes de iniciar. Ahora por tercera vez Kushina interrumpió haciendo reclamos a las señoras del nuevo país, por lo que cansada de su actitud Eboshi optó por amenazar a toda la comitiva para ver si podían frenar a la briosa Uzumaki.

-Lady Eboshi, como le decía, nosotras no tenemos intención alguna de expandir nuestras fronteras por las malas, tanto el País de las Olas como el de los Campos de arroz se han anexado voluntariamente a nosotros.

En todo caso, si quiere un responsable de dicha decisión, puede culpar a Konoha.

-Esas son calumnias- se defendió Minato de las acusaciones- No hemos hecho nada hostil hacia esos países.

-Tazuna Umi y Orochimaru, ¿Supongo que esos nombres le son familiar?- preguntó el Uzukage a Minato- por no ayudar al primero y por no hacerse cargo del segundo, logramos expandirnos. Tras liberar al País de las Olas después de que se negaron a hacerlo en Konoha, la líder del País nos preguntó si podríamos incluirlos en nuestro territorio.

Y luego de que nuestras fuerzas mataron a Orochimaru quien había conquistado y sumido en la miseria y el terror al País de los campos de arroz….. Bueno, ustedes entienden.

-¿Y como llaman a secuestrar a shinobi de otra aldea?- volvió a interrumpir Kushina- !no son santos, son unos putos santurrones¡.

-!SUFICIENTE¡- estalló Eboshi- saquenla y también a los del País del Fuego.

-No es necesario- objeto Rushana a la señora feudal- Lord Zuko no tiene la culpa de tener a un imbécil por Kage.

Y contestando a tu pregunta. Hipócrita; si no es por el padre de Naruto, habria muerto ese día, ustedes lo abandonaron a su suerte, apuesto el país entero a que hubiera muerto si no lo salva su padre.

Kushina se cayó y bajo la mirada dejando a su hermana continuar.

\- ni Naruto o Hinata eran genin , así que no secuestramos shinobi alguno y dado los maltratos que ambos sufrieron, ellos calificaban para refugiados- Rushana sacó un par de carpetas y las mostró a la audiencia- aquí está documentada la historia que los dos contaron, puedo distribuir copias si gustan y que los demás juzguen.

-Bueno, bueno, la telenovela live action esta buena, pero nos desvía del tema- mencionó Bumi, el nuevo Tsuchikage y hermano menor del depuesto Onoki- lady Rushana, dice que su país no es belicista. Me consta que la Roca envió una buena flota a invadirlos y esta jamás regresó; ¿Por qué matar a todos los shinobi enviados si son pacíficos?

-Tsuchikage-dono, nosotros simplemente nos defendimos de una fuerza invasora hostil- comenzó a exponer serenamente Rushana- a Titán, la invocación (1) personal de Mito una de nuestras amazonas más poderosas simplemente se le pasó la mano con el Tsunami- mencionó quitada de la pena provocando que todos los presentes sudaran frío- que la Ola creada por esa invocación matara a todos los shinobi enemigos no quiere decir que seamos hostiles, ser pacifista y ser indefenso no son sinónimo y quiero ser muy clara en eso.

Si alguien nos ataca… nos defenderemos con la misma fuerza con la que nos traten de hacer daño.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, todos los espías habían dado cuenta de la ola que usaron en el remolino para barrer con la flota y la señora feudal admitía abiertamente que una invocación uso esa fuerza de la naturaleza para defenderse. A todos les quedó claro que hablaban en serio, en un ataque directo al nuevo país, no volvería a ocurrirle lo que sucedió al país original.

-¿Estarían dispuestos a compartir sus secretos con las demás aldeas, al menos los menos importantes y que no comprometan su seguridad?- preguntó Cocodrilo el nuevo Kazekage.

El hermano mayor de Rasa y tío de Gaara había sido el anterior Jinchuriki de Shukaku, pero Rasa intentando tener a un jinchuriki completamente leal a él, extrajo al biju de su hermano que sobrevivió y permaneció oculto varios años, saliendo sólo después de la invasión y siendo nombrado kage por Aang.

-¿Usted hará lo mismo?- preguntó Ichigo que aún a pesar de ser el Kage más joven de la reunión no se dejaba intimidar por los demás.

-Es sólo una sugerencia, tomenlo como un acto de buena voluntad- argumento el astuto kazekage- entiendo la filosofía de querer la Paz preparándose para la guerra, el problema con ello es que eso se presta a suspicacias.

-El kazekage tiene razón- intervino A- su buena voluntad no basta, deben darnos una garantía de su intención pacífica.

-¿Los temblores de hace dos semanas no son suficiente prueba de ello?- preguntó Kanna interviniendo en la reunión por primera vez- Naruto Ko y Hinata Princess dos de nuestros mejores elementos fueron a verificar una rara lectura, el porqué la detectamos si podría ser parte de una muestra de buena voluntad, pero al punto; al investigar se toparon con algo tan terrible que al liberar su poder y enfrentarlo, ocasionaron los temblores que se sintieron en el planeta entero.

Y creanme eso es una muestra de nuestra fuerza militar, después de todo, Yo y mi hermana fuimos las que asesinaron a Orochimaru.

La sala se conmocionó con esa noticia, ¿dos simples chicos peleando crearon esos temblores? Era ridículo, debía haber una explicación más factible, era más probable que ellas en equipo mataran al Jackson región 9 a que dos críos causarán semejante fenómeno.

Y sin embargo si había alguien en la sala que lo creía, porque lo vio con sus propios ojos.

#######

-Pero tenían que ignorarme- lamentaba Hinata en un cómico gesto de frustración.

La sensación de maldad era muy abrumadora y los novatos estaban enloqueciendo de miedo.

De pronto de la rasgadura una figura informe salió, se notaba que los veía y estudiaba mientras iba tomando forma.

El ser que salió de la rasgadura era una criatura de 1.65 era una criatura bípeda, con una larga cola, tenía una especie de hombreras rojas y en su cabeza también tenía en su cráneo ese color en una parte de el, sus orejas parecían estar cubiertas por una suerte de protección ósea, su piel era blanca ybel ser tenía una apariencia andrógina( y si no tienen una #uta idea de que describí, un Chalong, ósea la raza de Freezer).

Al verlos la criatura sonrió de forma siniestra posando su vista en Hinata que se relajaba en su postura y se disponía a hablar.

-Lord Blizzard, es un honor estar ante su presencia- saludo cortésmente Hinata- si me acompaña de manera pacífica puedo conducirlo a su hogar de regreso.

-Me halaga que en este agujero se me conozca- dijo verdaderamente sorprendido el alienígena- ¿Donde estoy?

-Este planeta se llama Tierra (2)- respondió la Ojiperla- estamos de hecho trescientos años en el futuro, la historia dice que el gran Blizzard desapareció en un enfrentamiento con Jerez la diosa de la destrucción (3).

El Chalong estalló en carcajadas al oír eso, efectivamente, él creía haber esquivado el Hakai de la bella diosa, pero no fue así, aparentemente la energía de Jerez lo había transportado al futuro, Blizzard no sabía que de hecho lo arrojó a una realidad diferente a la suya, pero ni los novatos, ni el primer emperador del universo debían saberlo.

-Jajajaja…Debes estar de broma ¿Mandarme de regreso para que esa loca me mate…..? Creo que será más divertido reiniciar en este lugar mi conquista o arrebatarle mi imperio a mis descendientes, lo que ocurra primero.

-Por las malas entonces- amenazó Hinata al emperador- "porque jamás se van por las buenas" pensaba tras suspirar la ojiperla.

"Bueno, por otro lado podremos usarlo a nuestro favor."

##

Ante Naruto apareció un ser, la criatura era de piel azul, tenía un apéndice en su cabeza que semejaba una antena, la criatura era una fémina, vestía un top azul con blanco, pantalones blancos abombados y zapatillas negras, era de una figura muy atractiva. Tenía las escleróticas negras y los ojos dorados; dientes aserrados y agujeros en todo el contorno de su cuerpo y una especie de cabellera azulada. (Majin boo shiny y hembra XD)

La criatura se le quedó viendo a los hermanos y esbozo una sádica sonrisa que le helo la sangre a la pelirroja, su hermano se ponía en pose de combate pues reconoció al visitante y sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Ursula, el primer prototipo de Majin Boo, con ella las negociaciones están descartadas….. Si soy hábil puedo usarlo a mi favor, solo será cosa de aguardar al momento oportuno."

La demonio azul, vio que Naruto le encaraba sin miedo y se estremeció de emoción, lanzó un gutural rugido de batalla y se abalanzó a atacar al Uzumaki.

Naruto empujó a su hermana y bloqueo con los brazos en posición de X una patada frontal de la demonio, esta comenzó a atacar de manera demencial y frenética al Uzukage, patadas, golpes, rodillazos y cabezazos eran lanzados por la criatura que sólo seguía el instinto de luchar contra un fuerte adversario. Por su lado Naruto bloqueaba hábilmente los golpes de la demonio gracias a su gran defensa que no pudo ser burlada. Aún así el monstruo seguía atacando de frente esperando a que su rival se cansara para así comenzar a atacar con más bríos.

En un gran descuido de Ursula, Naruto la mandó a volar de un uppercut, y haciendo rápidos movimientos con su mano creó una barrera donde arrojó a su hermana.

-No por favor, podré ayudarte a detener a esa cosa- pedía la ojiazul no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Ja, estas temblando de miedo y quieres ayudarme… ternurita- se burló el mayor de los hermanos- Ursula está en un nivel muy por encima de las capacidades de la mayoría, ni siquiera luchando los kage juntos serían capaz siquiera de lastimarla, ya no digamos vencerla.

No pudo seguir, la proto Boo regreso a toda velocidad y le dio un patadon en el pecho que mandó a volar varios metros al ojiazul antes de que se estrellara en la estatua de Madara derrumbándose tras estrellarse en ella.

-!Naruto ¡ gritó con miedo la Uzumaki, llamando la atención de la Boo, quien creó una esfera de energía púrpura que lanzó hacia la aterrada pelirroja.

La barrera brillo un poco al impactar la esfera y fue todo, Úrsula enojada lanzó varias ráfagas de energía a la barrera que resistía firmemente de pronto un estruendo se sintió en dirección al derruido monumento y antes de que Naruko supiera que pasó, su hermano estaba enfrascado en una brutal pelea a base de golpes y patadas.

La pelea parecía una competencia de demolición, cada vez que sus puños chocaban se sentían poderosas ondas sónicas golpeado el aire, Naruko apenas y podía seguir la pelea, ya no digamos verla, cuando posaba su vista en algún punto los combatientes ya habían desaparecido y sólo era capaz en ocasiones de percibir los remanentes de la pelea, pues la potencia y velocidad de sus ataques dejaba una suerte de ecos de gran potencia como residuo del combate.

De pronto el suelo tembló violentamente derribando a la Uzumaki y al ver el motivo se le heló la sangre.

Ursula y Naruto estaban a cincuenta metros de ella, ella tenía a al rubio tomado en una suerte de llave, pues tenía sus brazos enroscados en los de Naruto, y trataba de empujarlo con su fuerza bruta mientras el guerrero resistía apretando los dientes mientras el suelo bajo sus pies cedía lentamente.

Y lo peor era el aspecto físico del rubio. Naruto tenía un corte en la ceja que sangraba profusamente, varios moretones eran visibles en su rostro y tenía la camisa semi destruida, dejando ver a su hermana un abdomen marcado y sexy. Pero lo aterrador era que su contrincante apenas y se notaba lastimada.

-Jajajaja, vaya parece que me confíe demasiado- dijo quitado de la pena el rubio- muy bien, entonces es hora de ponerse serios.

El ojiazul se paró y abrió sus piernas en un ángulo de 30° juntó sus puños cerrados a sus costados y los apretó.

-!HAAAAAAA¡- Gritó con fuerza Naruto, provocando un temblor en la tierra, las rocas a su alrededor se elevaban privadas de la gravedad y los cielos se oscurecían al tiempo que una poderosa corriente de aire rodeaba al rubio mientras la demonio veía extasiada al Uzukage.

- **sobrevive-** dijo de pronto Ursula extrañando al rubio- **sobrevive y te conservaré como mi mascota-** clamó la demonio quien aparentemente se volvia mas inteligente a cada instante.

-Gracias, pero paso- mencionó apenado el rubio, pues; porque no admitirlo, la demonio tenía una muy hermosa y sexy voz.

Ursula reanudó las hostilidades; a toda velocidad tacleo con fuerza a Naruto estrellándolo contra una de las paredes rocosas del valle, la pared cedía al embate de los adversarios en una lucha de igual a igual, pues Naruto hacía fuerza para desincrustarse del muro mientras la ojiambar lo intentaba usar como ariete para atravesar la formación.

Nuevamente gritó el rubio y la demonio salió disparada en dirección contraria a Naruto, la fatiga comenzaba a afectarle mientras que su rival seguía igual de fresca, mientras, la pelirroja Uzumaki hacía gala de todos sus conocimientos en fuinjutsu para tratar en vano de disipar la barrera para ir por su hermano y huir.

 **-!MÁS, MÁS ¡ !QUIERO SEGUIR JUGANDO!-** clamaba Ursula extasiada mientras volvía a arremeter contra el Ko.

Un aura azul cobalto rodeo a Naruto y se lanzó a interceptar a la Boo, el impacto de sus puños chocando creó un verdadero vendaval al tiempo que la onda de choque de su energía hacia temblar el suelo, Naruko no lo supo, pero lo cierto era que tanto en La Roca como en la Nube eran perfectamente percibibles los poderosos impactos de la pelea del ex Uzumaki.

XX

Por respuesta a Hinata el chalong lanzó un disco de energía Dorada que Hinata manoteo hacia arriba haciéndolo cambiar de ruta para que el disco se perdiera para siempre en el frío espacio sorprendiendo al emperador del universo por ello.

-Vaya, tienes talento mocosa, ¿ Que tal si te unes a mi?…te daré diez planetas para que dispongas de ellos- Ofreció el demonio del frio confiado en que Hinata aceptaría.

Por respuesta ella le sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón, haciendo enfurecer al demonio del frío.

-Muy bien, entonces primero te mataré y luego haré polvo cósmico a este basurero.

Y se lanzó al ataque.

Hinata bloqueó una patada lateral y le conectó un derechazo en la quijada, el Chalong se sorprendió por la fuerza de Hinata, aún así confiado en su superioridad, le dio una serie de patadas y coletazos que apenas y eludía la ojiperla.

-Debiste tomar mi oferta-/lamentó Blizzard- es una pena tener que matar a una guerrera tan capaz.

-Jamás trabajaría para una escoria como tú- señaló Hinata orgullosa- primero muerta antes que hacerlo.

La ojiperla aumentó su velocidad y le dio un cegador uppercut que mandó a volar al Chalong.

Rápidamente trazó una estrella de seis puntas encerrada en un círculo en el piso y ordenó a los shinobi entrar en él, al negarse uso su Marioneta macabra y al soltarlos, trataron de salir del círculo pero.

-!MAJUKATOUR¡

la pelipurpura golpeó la orilla del círculo y un domo brillo momentáneamente, cuando Lee trató de salir fue repelido hacia adentro y fue a oyó un ruido similar al de un jet supersónico volando a toda potencia y de repente Hinata estaba en el aire siendo apaleada por el Chalong. Como pudo la ojiperla se lo sacó de encima, y se alejó un poco de el para descansar un instante.

-Si, es una lástima el tener que matarte, la mayoría de mis generales ya habrían muerto hace rato, pero tú… quizá si me diviertes te conserve disecada como trofeo.

Para los novatos era una situación aterradora, esa criatura desprendía el más terrible instinto asesino que habían sentido y su chakra era tan inmenso que todos ellos lo podían sentir…. Era un ser salido del infierno indomable, pues incluso Hinata pese a estar luchando con él, iba perdiendo la pelea.

-!HAAAAAAA¡- Rugió la pelipurpura mientras era envuelta en un aura lila, el paisaje se estremecía, las rocas flotaban en el aire como si no hubiera gravedad y las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor del lugar como si fueran nubes de tormenta, opacando al sol.

Blizzard sonrió confiado, si bien era incapaz de sentir el ki, suponía que Hinata estaba en un extraordinario esfuerzo por intentar vencerlo.

######

-¿Cual es su poder de pelea?- preguntó Rushana a un shinobi que revisaba unos instrumentos, las señoras feudales y sus hijas ya habían regresado y veían la pelea en un monitor, un satélite captaba todo el show y tenía instrumentos de todo tipo entre ellos un medidor de poder.

-Hasta ahora el poder de pelea de Blizzard es de 2.8 millones y el de Úrsula es de 7.4 millones, mi señora- contestó el shinobi.

-¿Y el de mi primo?-preguntó Tayuya curiosa.

-En estos momentos el del Señor Ichigo es de 8 millones y el de Lady Orihime es de 3.5 millones. Sin embargo….. Su verdadero poder de ambos sobrepasa por mucho las cantidades que están usando.

-Tal parece que piensan fingir su muerte- señaló algo pensativa Kanna- bueno, pensaban hacerlo de todas formas.

######

 **-!Más, más, más,¡ !No pares por nada del mundo ¡-** daba gritos que parecían sacados de una película porno la demonio que arremetía con todo contra el ex Uzumaki- **Bibidi otosan dice que los golpes son la mayor muestra de cariño, !por favor, sigamos, sigamos hasta que te canses¡** -Clamaba casi en un orgasmo la proto Boo.

"¿Con qué jodidas ideas quiso controlar a esta?" pensaba rojo por la idea de que para Ursula, estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

La bella demonio creó varias esferas de energía que le lanzó a quemarropa a Naruto, quien se protegió con los brazos en X, al terminarse las esferas, el ojiazul ya estaba preparando su contra ataque a una Boo que lo miraba extasiada.

-Kaaaa meee- preparaba su ataque el rubio a una embelesada Ojiambar que babeaba con una sonrisa digna de Jiraiya mientras estaba en sus investigaciones- Haaaa meeeee- siguió concentrando su energía y desapareció de la vista de Naruko y de Úrsula.

-!HAAAAAA¡- Y lanzó el ataque a quemarropa apareciendo a centímetros de ella y lanzado el Kame hame ha hacia el espacio pues se lo lanzó a la altura del torso de la demonio que en un orgánico grito fue desintegrada por la técnica de su cintura hacia arriba.

Naruto se dejó caer de forma pesada al suelo frente al cuerpo de la demonio, jadeaba cansado y jalaba aire a sus pulmones, mientras su hermana exclamaba por la victoria de Naruto, pero.. ..

-Aún no la he vencido y ya estoy cansado-señaló el Uzukage a su hermana que creía que bromeaba- puedo sentir la energía de los seres vivos, ella aún despide energía, sigue viva.

Y como respuesta a Naruko, el cuerpo se incorporó de un salto y de la cintura volvió a surgir el torso, la cabeza y los brazos de Ursula quien ahora sí se veía cansada, pero no al nivel del Uzukage.

 **-Úrsula está feliz-** decía ahora sin esa sonrisa sádica, más bien,ahora esa sonrisa era gentil- **por fin he encontrado a mi esposo-** Naruto se puso blanco al igual que Naruko- **cariño sigamos demostrándonos cuanto nos amamos.**

Y ahora con una expresión alegre y enamorada se abalanzó al rubio con ideas nada santas en su perturbada cabecita.

#

Por alguna razón Hinata tuvo deseos de asesinar a una demonio, pero le pasaron rápido al presentir que se trataba de una niña; pero la distracción le salió cara, Blizzard le disparó a quemarropa una esfera de energía que le causó quemaduras de tercer grado en el vientre del lado del hígado, la ojiperla tenía una mueca de dolor mientras el alíen veía la escena extasiado.

-Jojojo, ¿Toque algún punto sensible?- se burlaba el emperador, mientras la ojiperla se golpeaba en puntos de presión para bloquear el dolor.

-!Rayos¡ ese monstruo es invencible- decía analíticamente Shikamaru- si siguen las cosas así, esa cosa arrasara con el mundo en cuanto derrote a Hinata.

-¿Estas diciendo que la niña tímida y frágil que conocíamos, es la única esperanza del mundo? Decía Ino en shock.

-No, aún si Hinata Gana, aún nos queda esperar al resultado de la pelea de Naruto- sorprendió el Nara a sus compañeros- además del chakra de esos dos- señaló a los oponentes frente a ellos, se puede sentir un par de monstruosos chakras más, y uno de ellos se siente tan negativo como el que esa cosa despide.

Es lógico pensar que Naruto fue quien llevó a Hinata a vivir con él, o que quienes lo rescataron se llevaron a Hinata.

-Pero de que…

La pregunta quedó al aire, un fuerte sismo se sintió producto del choque de fuerzas, Hinata estaba en el suelo, tenía su mano derecha apoyada en su muñeca izquierda y el puño izquierdo cerrado, un aura azul eléctrico la rodeaba y el suelo a sus pies se resquebrajaba.

En el aire, Blizzard hacía crecer una esfera de energía que en estos momentos tenía al menos un par de kilómetros de largo. Ambos oponentes planeaban destruirse mutuamente con una poderosa técnica especial y estaban preparándose.

"Maestra Amatista, presteme una de sus do técnicas insignia " pensó Hinata que ya tenía listo su ataque.

-!Cañón de gravedad¡.

\- !Supernova ¡

Gritaron ambos contendientes, una ráfaga de luz azul se abalanzó a la inmensa esfera e impactó contra ella, Blizzard sintió el impacto y percibía como el disparo de Hinata empujaba lentamente a su supernova, haciendo esfuerzo, elevó su energía y la esfera morada comenzó a bajar lentamente al tiempo que el paisaje se destruía y un fuerte viento huracanado azotaba al valle y a los alrededores, en un último esfuerzo, la ojiperla elevó una vez más de forma violenta su energía y volvió a ocurrir, su ataque fue ganando terreno, empujando de regreso al chalong su más poderosa técnica, con la cual muchos mundos habían fenecido; el Chalong apretaba los dientes y se esforzaba como una antes lo había hecho, la supernova estaba ahora a tres metros de distancia de él y trataba de hacer acopio de su fuerza, pero no, ya estaba dando todo de él y se cansó un instante y fue todo lo que Hinata necesitó.

El cañón de gravedad estalló violentamente haciendo retumbar al planeta entero, la fuerza de gravedad generada por el atrajo a Blizzard a su propio ataque que lo engulló ávidamente antes de seguir su marcha de manera más perezosa al espacio.

Mientras en tierra , la ojiperla caía cansada , los novatos daban gritos de alegría excepto por Shikamaru que reparó en el gesto serio que adornaba el rostro de la pelipurpura.

-!¿Tienes que estar de broma? ¡- preguntó tartamudeando el Nara al comprender el porqué de ese gesto, sacando de su momento de celebración a sus compañeros que le preguntaban el motivo de su arrebato.

-!ESA COSA SIGUE VIVA¡- exclamó en pánico Shikamaru¡- !HINATA NO LOGRÓ MATARLO, ESA COSA ES INVENCIBLE ¡.

-!No bromees con eso¡- gritó histérica Ino- nada podría sobrevivir a eso.

Y respondiendo a su enunciado Blizzard aterrizó frente a una cansada peliazul que se levantaba lentamente y se ponía en posición de combate.

-Te has ganado el más grande honor que puedo otorgar- mencionó el emperador- en vez de hacer estallar este mundo o de matar a todos sus habitantes para poder venderlo, sólo los esclavizare, felicidades, evitaste la extinción de tu raza- dijo el Chalong en un tono dulzón de voz.

-ajajajajaja, no hay necesidad de tal distinción- señaló Hinata- esta pelea ya la pediste.

Y estalló en una nube de humo.

Del suelo surgió la verdadera Hinata quien tomó al Chalong y le aplicó un candado a la cabeza, el alíen daba furiosos coletazos a la ojiperla que concentraba toda su energía para un último ataque.

-¿Que demonios planeas?- grito Blizzard al sentir el descomunal aumento de poder. Si bien no era capaz de sentir el Ki, cosmos, chakra, inserte el nombre de la energía aquí; si notaba la gran acumulación de energía de la guerrera.

-Desde el principio sabía que no podría vencerte, a menos que usará el Ultimo dragón. Así que simplemente reduje tu energía a un punto crítico, de estas forma, serás incapaz de sobrevivir, ya que el Último dragón utiliza toda la energía y la materia de quien ejecuta la técnica, logrando en promedio lanzar un último ataque con seis veces más potencia que sus reservas de energía al máximo.

-!IMBÉCIL, SI HACES ESO TAMBIÉN TÚ MORIRÁS Y TE LLEVARÁS CONTIGO A ESTE MISERABLE AGUJERO¡ - exclamó en shock tratando a toda costa de librarse del agarre de la ojiperla.

Los genin lo oyeron todo y en vano trataron de escapar de la barrera, el domo era impenetrable y también era imposible salir de él,(3) la ojiperla volteó a ver a los cabeza de clan y los otros shinobi y por un fugaz momento la vieron todos los que la conocieron de niños, a la Hinata de sonrisa cálida y facciones gentiles que sonreía alegre hacia ellos.

-Me habría gustado volverme a reunir con ustedes en otra circunstancia- confesó sinceramente- espero que las lecciones que se llevan no las dejen en saco roto.

Hasta luego chicos.- se despidió la joven.

Un aura verde cubrió a Hinata y fue tomando la forma de dos dragones que rugían amenazadoramente, mientras rodeaban acechantes a la ojiperla y al alíen, de repente con un gran estruendo, los combatientes se elevaron hacia el cielo a toda velocidad, dejando una estela de luz visible ya que la energía de la ojieperla brillaba con fuerza.

Justo cuando esa estela parecía un punto en el cielo está estalló con violencia haciendo retumbar al paisaje dejando a los genin desconcertados, en ese momento, el domo parpadeó y desapareció significando para los genin que la chica que conocieron en su niñez había sacrificado su vida por ellos, no habían derramando la primera lágrima cuando otra poderosa explosión se sintió en el sitio donde se supone había ido Naruko.

###

"Mierda, ya siento culpa" pensaba Naruto nervioso. Había juzgado mal a su oponente. Si bien era una suerte de sociópata, la demonio en realidad era como el regordete Boo, una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un adulto, el mago Bibidi le había llenado la cabeza, vayan a saber (ni yo se y no quiero enterarme) con que clase estupideces para controlarla. Era claro que ella fue el primer prototipo, no era tan maleable como Boo y tampoco se regentaba tan bien, al demonio rosado el ataque a quemarropa no lo habría lastimado siquiera y sin encambio, Ursula sí lucía cansada, además estaba el hecho de que su energía se comparaba a la de Cell semiperfecto cuando el bonachón rosa era más fuerte que su versión perfecta al menos en un 200%.

Le daba culpa acabar con ella dadas las circunstancias así que decidió aprovechar que aparentemente ella creía que le amaba y decidió tratar un plan ingenioso.

Naruto se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la "abuela" de Boo, la demonio ni siquiera tenía la guardia puesta, más bien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos con una cara que irradiaba felicidad.

 **-Si… Ursula es buena, Úrsula recibe a su esposo-** declaraba la joven que recibió una patada ascendente que la mandó a volar.

Naruto la persiguió volando y cuando ella se detuvo hizo algo que el rubio no se esperaba, se arrancó de manera agresiva el top dejando al aire su delantera de pezones morados al descubierto.

-¿¡Porque diablos hiciste eso!?- preguntó Naruto en Shock.

- **¿No vas a tomarme?-** preguntó tímidamentelachica **-** **A veces Bibidi otosan hace algunas cosas conmigo. Dice que lo hace porque me quiere, tú me golpeas salvajemente, eres como los otros a los que me ha mandado a golpear, pero eres el primero que me muestra cariño-** si, Yo que lo escribí estoy igual que tu mi querido lector- **No me importa que me hagas esas cosas. Sino para que alejarnos de ESA** \- mencionó a Naruko con celos.

-Te propongo algo- comenzó su jugada Naruto- si me ayudas y haces exactamente lo que te diga, te presentarse a mis padres como mi esposa- chantajeó que diga prometió el rubio a la inocente demonio- antes que nada…. Podrías taparte por favor.

La delantera de Ursula brillo y un nuevo top estaba acentuando su figura.

Ahora lo que quiero que hagas es….

Un ruido similar al de un avión en picada hizo retumbar el ambiente, Naruko vio un borrón aterrizar violentamente en el piso, el Uzumaki a duras penas se lograba incorporar y estaba mucho más lastimado.

-Nota mental, jamás hacer enfurecer a una chica y menos si le gustas- decía con humor el ojiazul, un gran estruendo se volvió a sentir y ahí estaba, con un rostro muy enfadado que prometía muerte y los ojos chispeantes de furia.

 **-!VOY A MATARTE¡-** rugió con fuerza la chica y se lanzó hacia el rubio quien se quedó quieto esperando su embate.

La demonio le dio un poderoso gancho en el rostro que le sacó varios dientes al rubio; aún así Naruto no retrocedió ni un paso pese a que la onda de choque provocada por el impacto del golpe resquebrajó el suelo y algunas rocas, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, golpeó con sus dedos en las sienes de Ursula enterrando sus dedos en ellas.

El joven comenzó a brillar y la demonio trataba de separarse de él a toda costa, le golpeaba y pateaba con gran saña haciendo temblar al rubio y gritar de dolor, pero aún así pese a los gritos de la Uzumaki y de la demonio no le soltaba.

-Naruko, por favor dile a mis amigas Yugao y Anko que lamento mucho no poder tomar ese helado con ellas- sonrió cálidamente Naruto- Así que, ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?… estoy seguro que serán buenas amigas.

-¿De que hablas?, no estás vetado de Konoha, puedes ir cuando quieras, que alguien más de tu mugrosa aldea venga a vencerla- decía entre sollozos la pelirroja.

-Eso no podrá ser y lo sabes- señaló Naruto- hermana fue un gusto volverte a ver.

De repente se sintió una colosal explosión de chakra y Naruko vio un bólido ascender a toda velocidad hacia el espacio, entonces fue cuando lo supo, esa criatura no era la única, por eso no recibía ayuda su hermano; alguien estaba luchando contra otro de esos seres salidos de las peores pesadillas del averno.

 **-!VOY A MATARTE¡-** seguía en lo suyo la demonio quien no cesaba en su intento de moler a golpes a Naruto.

-Adiós, hermanita- se despidió el ojiazul- !MEGANTE¡

El cuerpo de Naruto y Ursula fue envuelto en un domo de energía dorado que iba aumentando gradualmente su brillo, momentáneamente la atención de Naruko se desvío al sentir como a gran altura el bólido estallaba haciendo temblar al planeta entero, a pesar de haber explotado casi en el espacio exterior.

!BOOOOM¡

La barrera que creó Naruto brillo al recibir el impacto de la onda de Choque, una densa capa de polvo no dejó durante un par de minutos ver siquiera su propia mano a la Uzumaki que respiraba con dificultad, al disiparse el polvo vio con horror que el valle había desaparecido dando lugar a una llanura. Las estatuas, las rocas, todo había sido arrasado, y aún así, la barrera de su hermano resistió la descomunal explosión.

Por instinto volteo en dirección donde se supone había sido el epicentro de esta y lo que vio la hizo llorar.

Dos estatuas de ceniza estaban siendo dispersadas por el viento, una era femenina y la otra eran los sueños rotos de una vida que no pudo ser por su arrogancia y la de su familia, los restos de la estatua que fue su hermano se disiparon con una corriente de viento, mientras la pelirroja se lamentaba a viva voz su estupidez y la de su familia.

######

-Los temblores ¿Ustedes saben que los causó?- preguntó A intrigado. Fuertes ráfagas de viento y poderosos sismos sacudieron a su aldea, aparentemente por las caras de los otros Kages y feudales, su aldea no fue la única afectada por el incidente que, dada la evidencia fue de proporciones globales.

-Ya se los dije- volvió sobre sus pasos la señora feudal- dos de nuestros elementos, Naruto Ko y Hinata Princess fueron a verificar una lectura, al llegar se toparon a una panda de idiotas a los que primero tuvieron que poner fuera de circulación.

-!MALDITA, COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE MIS HIJOS¡ volvió a explotar Kushina quien tuvo que ser contenida una vez más por Kakashi y Gai, mientras tanto Minato hacía gala de su fuerza de voluntad para no matar a sus cuñadas.

-Mejor si, saquen a la chusma- dijo tras suspirar exasperada Kanna- si la esposa del Hokage no puede mantener su compostura en una reunión sería; mejor no la traigan.

-Ya oyeron, saquenla- ordenó Eboshi a sus samurái.

Mifune sólo asintió y un par de samurai se acercaron a una furiosa Kushina que se safo fácilmente de ellos y se abalanzó hacia Kanna a quien tenía más cerca, pero un muro de hielo le impidió saltarle encima.

El muro la rodeo y rápidamente se convirtió en cadenas de agua que sujetaron con firmeza a la Uzumaki, todos los presentes sólo veían atónitos cómo una joven delgada de piel y cabello azul con ademanes que en nada parecían posiciones de manos, había sometido con semejante facilidad a la famosa Habanero sangriento, sabían que posiblemente esa nueva aldea escondería interesantes secretos, pero no esperaban que uno de ellos fuera una "Kunoichi" que posiblemente era la mejor usuaria del elemento agua del mundo.

-Lady Kanna, sólo de la orden y puedo ejecutar limpiamente a esta basura que se ha atrevido a atacarle- sugirió Perla a su señora feudal sin dejar de poner atención a la Uzumaki cautiva.

-No, esta es una reunión pacífica, no hay razón para ponernos violentos- expresó Rushana- sólo sácala de aquí y hazme el favor de evitar que entre de nuevo.

La gema sólo asintió y con otro ademán las cadenas se alzaron y tomaron forma de dos entes informes que entre gritos y forcejeos sacaron a Kushina del lugar, siendo Perla am final la encargada de volver a cerrar la puerta.

-Como les decia- retomó el hilo de la conversación la hermana de Kushina- en el lugar salieron dos seres hostiles y nuestros guerreros se vieron forzados a contenerlos, lamentablemente, perdieron la vida en el proceso de eliminar la amenaza.

-Así que sigue en la misma - señaló Cocodrilo- dos chiquillos no podrían haber causado ese fenómeno aún si lucharan contra todos los biju juntos.

Rushana sólo se levantó de su asiento y caminó algunos pasos y de repente…..

-!HAAAAAAAA¡ - Exclamó elevando su energía haciendo temblar la torre donde la reunión se estaba llevando a cabo, no sólo la torre, el sismo fue perceptible en todo el País del Hierro, por los informes que rápidamente los presentes vieron que comenzaron a llegarle a Mifune.

-Mi hermana y yo casi tenemos la misma fuerza- señaló Kanna a la atónita multitud de personas reunidas- aún así nuestro Uzukage y su novia quienes fueron alumnos de los padres adoptivos de mi sobrino y su amiga, nos superan en poder ampliamente y sólo debajo de ellos en fuerza estaban mi sobrino y Hinata.. Dado el evento, decidimos enviarlos a ellos y para cuando nuestro Uzukage llegó a auxiliarlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

La reunión se suspendió, todos los kage y señores tenían muchas cosas que pensar, sin embargo si de algo estaban seguros, era que Uzu era por mucho una nación a la que jamás deberían de provocar.

######

-Maldita santurrona se siente la muy salsa, se le olvida que siempre he sido más fuerte que ella- mascullaba aún Kushina en su habitación, la Uzumaki revisaba que tanto se había revuelto el equipaje que llevaban con ese sorpresivo temblor, si bien no tuvo la intensidad de los que se sintieron el día de la muerte de su hijo, ese temblor fue de proporción considerable, al cabo de cinco minutos, su familia llegó con el rostro desencajado para desconcierto de la pelirroja mayor.

-Parece qe vieron un fantasma- observó la matriarca no muy lejos de la verdad.

-Por nada del mundo hagas enojar a tus hermanas- pidió Minato a su esposa.

-¿De que estas hablando cariño?.

-Sólo hazlo- mencionó aún pálido el hokage.

##

-¿Que opinas de todo esto?- pidió consejo Toph a su Tsuchikage.

-Ciertamente no eran palabras o rumores las aseveraciones del terrible poder de el País de la Nada. Si usamos los datos obtenidos de la reunión podría al fin aplastar las opiniones de quienes cuestionan tu derecho al trono. Si tu padre y mi hermano hubieran declarado la guerra a La nada, ahora mismo en vez del País de la Tierra, habría un agujero humeante.

-Jejeje, al final fue una suerte hacerle caso a tu sobrina, fue el momento idóneo para dar el golpe de estado.

##

-Lord Aang, La Arena jamás podría competir militarmente contra La nada, lo ideal para nuestros intereses sería forjar de alguna forma una alianza con ellos, hasta donde se, la rebelión de Yuki Umi triunfo al final porque ella se alió con las señoras de La nada. Y vencieron con su ayuda en un día a Yagura y sus hombres, algo que la rebelión no estaba ni cerca de lograr.

-¿No me estarás sugiriendo que me case con una de sus hijas?- preguntó el joven feudal.

-Las dos son unas bellezas, no perdería nada, no puedo presionarlo a hacerlo, pero le pido que piense en los intereses de nuestra nación.

##

-Esa es una reverenda estupidez y lo sabes A- señaló fríamente Azula a su mentor- por principio de cuentas, dudo que podamos acercarnos tanto a su territorio, y aún si lo logramos, las posibilidades de que en represalia conviertan a la capital o a la aldea en escombros es muy alta.

-¿Piensa cruzarse de brazos acaso?- preguntó exaltado el Raikage.

-No, pero secuestrando a niños de ese país no es una solución a la abismal capacidad militar que poseen. Eso sólo acarrearía como resultado nuestra destrucción. Me decepcionas Sensei, en verdad me decepcionas, esta clase de situaciones se solucionan con la cabeza fría, no con la primer pendejada que pase por tu cabeza.

-Entonces¿ qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Dos cosas, buscar una alianza entre nuestras naciones y rezar por que no despierten algún día con la intención de conquistarnos a todos.

##

-jojojo, y tu en su momento dudabas de formalizar nuestra alianza con ellos- decía muy divertida Yue a Mei quien revisaba los planos del hospital que Kanna prometió que construiría en la Aldea de la Niebla para comenzar a tratar a las víctimas de la rebelión.

-Si, lo se, no se cansa de restregarme ese error a mi cara- dijo tras suspirar Mei - vaya que el espadachín no bromeaba cuando dijo que Ichigo y Orihime eran más fuertes que él.

La señora feudal se estremeció al recordar cómo tras vencer a Yagura, el maestro del Santoryu les aseguró que tanto su Kage, la prometida de éste y un par de personas más de su aldea le superan y por mucho en poder.

-¿Qué crees que hagan las demás naciones?- preguntó Yue a la pelirroja.

-Buscarán una alianza con La nada, es lo ideal; sólo Lady Kanna tiene el poder de barrer con un país y ella aseguró que su kage la supera ampliamente, luego de esos temblores y tormentas… espero de corazón que jamás averiguamos en carne viva el poder que ellos son capaces de utilizar.

##

-Minato, tu negligencia le ha costado demasiado al país del fuego- aseguró muy molesto Zuko- sinceramente sólo porque no hay alguien en la aldea mejor que tu es que sigues de Hokage.

El Yondaime bajo la cabeza apenado, tenía razón, su ceguera le impidió ver más allá de la profecía, debió tratar igual a sus tres hijos, pero empeño a uno de ellos por asegurar la paz del mundo, y al final; resultó que jamás estuvo cerca de lograr ese objetivo por mal interpretar la profecía.

"Un hombre de cabello negro como la noche y una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego…" por alguna razón el Kage recordó esa parte de la vieja profecía y se dio cuenta de algo…..

-Minato, más te vale que podamos hacer una alianza con La nada. Así que haznos un favor y mañana deja a Kushina y a tu hija en la habitación del hotel.

##

Eboshi sonrió, si bien las cosas no salieron como se planearon, su objetivo, la paz era casi un hecho. La variable del impresionante e intimidante poder de su nuevo aliado era el fiel de la balanza en el equilibrio geopolítico que las naciones necesitaban, con ellos los conflictos bélicos serían historia, eso era innegable, y es que a una mujer tan pragmática y fría como ella, la idea de que una nación así no conquistara al mundo, obedecía a que no deseaba hacerlo.

Mifune compartía el entusiasmo de su líder, si bien, no congeniaba con los shinobi, el código moral y de honor de La nada era algo con lo que se podía identificar, ese código era tan similar al Bushido que al ver que los habitantes seguían una doctrina similar le hizo menos reacio a aceptar la alianza entre las naciones, dudaba como lo hacían los demás kages que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente imbécil como para atreverse a desafiarlos, vaya que se equivocaba.

#####

En un amplio salón iluminado de manera mortecina se hallaban reunidos diez shinobi alrededor de una amplia mesa redonda, todos los shinobi vestían una túnica negra con nubes rojas bordadas y usaban un anillo blanco, además todos los ahí reunidos tenían también el común denominador de ser criminales rango S en el libro bingo de sus aldeas.

-Vaya, Itachi así que era cierto que alguien trapeo el piso contigo- se burló del Uchiha un joven rubio originario de la Roca, el joven se encontraba con los pies en la mesa y estaba comiendo frituras calladamente antes de reparar en el lamentable estado de Itachi- entonces supongo que es cierto que alguien mató al cara de ceviche.

-Si, fue un espadachín del país de la Nada- confirmó el Uchiha- y no quisiera admitirlo, pero yo fui derrotado por una niña con una gran maestría en el elemento agua.

Hidan, un peliplata que también tenía los pies en la mesa y que estaba afilando una guadaña de tres hojas, Tobi un enmascarado y el propio Deidara que era el nombre del rubio estallaron en carcajadas por el rival que venció al Uchiha

-¿Por pura casualidad el hombre que asesinó a Kisame era peliverde y usaba tres katanas?- preguntó una bella pelimorada, única mujer en la reunión.

-Efectivamente- asintió el azabache.

-Ese hombre y tu atacante, en sólo un día vencieron prácticamente solos al Sanbi y a los shinobi leales al derrocado señor feudal del país del Agua- informó un pelinaranja con varios piercing en el rostro y con los ojos de color morado con seis anillos alrededor de sus pupilas.

-Al menos, los venció alguien fuerte- se burló sutilmente un hombre de esclerótica naranja y ojos verdes- ¿Me preguntó qué tan alta será la recompensa de esos tipos?

-Dinero, dinero ,dinero, en serio Kakuzu, hay otras cosas aparte de la plata- regañó el enmascarado- pasar tiempo con los amigos es gratis y es más satisfactorio.

-que alguien me recuerde porque ese zoquete está aquí- dijo tras suspirar exasperado un hombre encorvado y semi calvo.

-Bueno, quizá sea algo infantil, pero Tobi después de Zetsu es nuestro mejor espía- le defendió la mujer.

-segundo mejor no es motivo válido- contra argumento Deidara- pero al caso, así que hay tíos fuertes en ese nuevo país.

-Los reportes eso indican- aseveró el pelinaranja- no sólo sus soldados, se dice que sus señoras feudales también son poderosas, hay rumores que indican que entre ambas líderes lograron asesinar a Orochimaru.

El calvo descargó un puñetazo con ira en la mesa casi partiéndola en dos y miró furioso al hombre.

-¿Me estas diciendo que dos pomposas mujeres vencieron al pedófilo albino?- preguntó el hombre apretando los dientes al hablar.

-Son rumores, pero todo parece indicar que si.

-Y no es lo único inverosímil de ese pais- habló por primera vez en la reunión el llamado Zestu, el hombre era peliverde y tenía dividido su cuerpo por una clase de condición su cuerpo de manera sagital en dos mitades, una blanca y una negra, además de sus hombros surgía una especie de mandíbula de planta que recordaba a una Venus atrapamoscas- parece ser que esos extraños fenómenos de hace días, fueron causados por ellos.

De los ojos del hombre surgió una luz como si fuera un proyector, en él a manera de película se veían sus recuerdos, o mejor dicho de uno de sus cientos de clones espia.

La "película" mostraba la pelea de Karin y Kabuto, el akatsuki identificó a la joven como la hija de una de las señoras feudales, después mostró a Naruto llegando y pasado un tiempo al Uchiha y a Naruko.

Y cuando llegó la pelea entre Úrsula y el Uzumaki todos se pusieron blancos al ver de que era capaz el rubio antes de que el clon fuese vaporizado por un disparo de la demonio.

-¿C...con...contra eso pretenden que luchemos?- preguntó Deidara que era el más pálido del grupo- no hay manera de ganarle a esa nación.

-Si tenemos a todos los biju estoy seguro que podemos vencerlos- dijo no muy convencido de su triunfo el pelinaranja.

-Ese ataque que hizo mierda la montaña, ni el Kyubi y los demás bijus juntos serían capaces de desviarlo y dices que les podemos ganar- enunció asustado Hidan- esos sujetos si tienen el poder de un dios, comparado con ellos, no somos nada.

-Aún hay una esperanza- opinión el tipo semicalvo- ese sujeto debe de ser kage y está fuera de circulación o muerto, eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de vencerlos, sólo debemos tomar a los biju y encararlos.

-Lamento darte malas noticias Sasori, pero eso no se va a poder- informó el tipo de ojos verdes- según mis fuentes, a excepción del Kyubi, del Ichibi y del Hachibi los demás Jinchuriki están desaparecidos.

-Kakuzu, ¿Alguna idea de que les paso?- pregunto el pelinananja.

-Pain, sólo se que desaparecieron antes de iniciados los exámenes Chunin. De hecho; Hidan y yo íbamos tras el Gobi cuando este se esfumó.

-Lo que nos faltaba- mencionó de manera sombría Deidara- pues no se ustedes, pero espero que logremos dar con los biju antes de que a esas Uzumaki les de por darnos caza.

La reunión se dio por terminada y todos los miembros se fueron por su lado.

Tobi pensaba en las imágenes, tenía que admitirlo, La Nada era un gran escollo que sortear en su objetivo, pero si les superaban a ellos, nada le impediría volver a ver a su amada Rin.

"No importa como" pensaba decidido "Nos volveremos a reunir muy pronto".

#########

Luego de una ardua y larga reunión, la mayoría de los feudales y kages se sentían perdedores de ella, ni los países del Rayo, Aire, Tierra o Fuego obtuvieron alianza alguna con La nada, no así, El Hierro o El Agua que antes de iniciada la cumbre ya tenían algún acuerdo al menos apalabrado.

Eboshi y Yue también sentían que pese a su clara ventaja perdieron algo, las feudales de La nada se negaron a entrenar a sus samurái o Shinobi en sus estilos de combate, como no fuera que los Samurai aprenderían Santoryu y los shinobi a canalizar mejor su chakra, pero mostrarles a cabalidad sus métodos de entrenamiento…. Comprendían la razón para negarse, pero nada les impedía preguntar.

También estaba el hecho de la ayuda tecnológica, las Uzumaki les prometieron ponerles un satélite en órbita y enlazarlas a Internet. También prometieron enviar los planos para que empezara el país del Hierro a fabricar autos y el del Agua barcos a la usanza de su nación, en resumen ambas naciones iban a dar un salto tecnológico varios años hacia adelante.

########

-¿Que quieres mocosa?- preguntó de forma hostil Anko a Naruko, desde la desaparición del niño la bella pelipurpura se había vuelto más retraída en sí misma. Prácticamente sólo Yugao convivía con ella y nadie más, lo que hacía para la pelirroja más incómodo el momento, pues supo hasta mucho después que las pelipurpura fueron las únicas amigas de su hermano mayor en la aldea. En resumen sabía que Anko la detestaba y no podía recriminarle por ello.

-Quisiera hablar con usted de algo importante- dijo tras armarse de valor la ojiazul.

-Cualquier queja que tengas sobre mi ,dásela a tu papi- corto de manera grosera la ojichocolate- ahora, aún lado, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vine a hablar de Naruto- aclaró Naruko haciendo que la jounin se detuviera en seco- se que Yugao Uzuki y usted eran las únicas amigas de mi hermano, quisiera hablar de él con las dos. Ustedes son el último lazo con el que me queda.

Anko tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que le pidió explicarse mejor.

-Lo vi, vi a Naruto durante la misión para traer a Sasuke de regreso, el fue quien lo atrapó- al oír eso Anko pensó que quizá pronto vería a su amigo, pero Naruko rápidamente le cortó esa esperanza- pero, lamentablemente mi hermano está muerto.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos dejando aturdida emocionalmente a la ojichocolate.

-!Es una mentira ¡ - exclamó tras una breve pausa la pelipurpura muy exaltada- !No puede estar muerto¡.

\- Quisiera decirle que es una broma de mal gusto mía- dijo llorando la ojiazul- pero así es, murió luchando contra una adversaria muy poderosa, me fue imposible ayudarlo.

Anko comenzó a llorar como jamás creyó que llegaría a hacerlo, que se fuera al diablo su reputación, en esos momentos necesitaba descargarse. Necesitaba desahogar su pena.

Yugao llegó en ese momento y al ver a su amiga llorando le preguntó muy asustada el motivo. Al oírlo también ella rompió en llanto y abrazó a su amiga buscando darle el consuelo que ella necesitaba.

Tras veinte minutos de estar llorando, las pelipurpura miraron a la Uzumaki que contempló en silencio la escena. Las dos amigas vieron en los ojos de la chica su propia pena, acción que le ganó el perdón por haber sido una imbécil con Naruto, sorpresivamente Anko abrazo a Naruko y le pidió que las acompañara de vuelta a su departamento.

-Ven, creo tener un par de anécdotas sobre tu hermano- comentó Anko con una sonrisa muy dulce , tan dulce que parecía imposible que viniera de una mujer con una reputación de Sicópata como lo era la de Anko- claro está, si no te molesta que te vean conmigo.

La genin sacudió su cabeza en un gesto de negación muy enfs vivo mientras respondía- sí a él no le importó, a mi menos, estoy segura que le habría encantado que fuéramos amigas.

Las tres kunoichi fueron al apartamento de Anko y Yugao y como lo prometieron charlaron por horas acerca de Naruto con su hermana menor.

########

La depresión en Menma parecía aumentar gradualmente, el Uzumaki trataba de asimilar su situación y simplemente no podía.

Dos veces, dos veces su hermano, el "estorbo" le había humillado de fea forma.

De niños le dio la paliza más grande que se ha llevado y ahora, había alcanzado un nivel de poder que incluso había asustado a su biju. Eso y el hecho de no ser el salvador del mundo lo habían llevado a acariciar la idea de quitarse la vida.

Racionalizaba desde que se enteró que la profecía jamás hablaba de él, el abrupto cambio en su vida y llegó a una curiosa conclusión. El culpable de su situación era Naruto; cuando esa basura le dio una buena paliza a él y a su hermana, el destino quien se supone debía de dictaminar que él era un héroe futuro cambio de opinión por culpa del imbécil de su hermano mayor.

Si, desde ese día las cosas jamás fueron iguales, sus padres siempre estaban melancólicos y su hermana se volvió débil, pues esa actitud amable según él, era signo de debilidad.

El día que llegó a esa conclusión también le llegó mágicamente la solución a su problema; debía matar a Naruto y así las cosas volverían a ser lo que eran…. Pero el muy imbécil murió salvando al mundo, privandole de la única oportunidad de recomponer su mundo.

"Maldito, ojala estés pudriendote en el infierno" pensó sombríamente el menor de los hermanos Uzumaki.

########

Hao Asakura era uno de los concejales que más envidia causaban a sus similares, Danzo, Koharu y Homura por ser las voces cantantes del consejo, Hao por lo rápido que ascendió en el mismo.

Hao dormía apacible dentro de su calentita cama cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Encendio la luz y vio que en su pecho tenía clavada una rama que aparentemente había salido de su corazón, aterrado trató de pedir ayuda pero una voz en su cabeza entre risotadas siniestras le helo la sangre y le impidió articular sonido alguno.

" **Mortal estúpido, es hora de cobrar el precio por mi ayuda"** trono la siniestra voz en los tímpanos de Hao que enloquecía de dolor mientras la rama se hacía más y más grande. **" mis amos, van a despertar pronto, así que no te sientas mal, estoy siendo piadoso comparado con ellos. Porque creeme, la tortura que mi ama le hace a la mayoría de los seres que posan su vista en ella, te vuelve loco mucho antes de matarte"**

Soltó otra risotada la voz ante los últimos suspiros de Hao, quien cayó exánime al suelo en su alcoba.

Pasados tres minutos nuevamente el concejal se levantó y se arrancó como si nada la rama, mientras veía como la herida se cerraba, colocaba la rama en una maceta. Fue cuando vio que no dormía solo, una dama de compañía estaba profundamente dormida a causa del alcohol, lo que le venía de maravilla.

Cargo con una mano como si fuera una muñeca de trapo a la mujer, la colocó sobre la rama plantada y la abrió con fuerza bruta por la mitad regando con los fluidos vitales de la desafortunada la rama que se transformó en un arbusto.

"Muy pronto darás tus frutos y una vez que eso suceda mis señores vendrán y eso será el fin de este mundo".

Imitando al finado Orochimaru, Hao dislocó su mandíbula y se tragó de un bocado el cuerpo de la joven y se puso a esperar de pie, recargado en la pared, el amanecer.

. **1))))) Ese Kyogre es de Hinata, pero obedece también a Mito, es el guardián marino de La Nada.**

 **2)))) el fic ocurre en la Tierra, sólo que sus continentes e historia son distintos.**

 **3))))) pequeño homenaje al Fic El pecado de los Shinobi. Jerez es la diosa de la destrucción del universo 9 en ese fic.**

Fly Me To The Moon

Ending Evangelio.

Fly me to the moon and  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
[ **Se ve a una pareja a las orillas del mar en una playa, el chico y la chica están sentados en la arena y ven al horizonte, la chica está recargada en el pecho del chico el cual la está abrazando.**

 **Es de noche en la playa y hay luna llena]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words, I love you  
 **[La cámara se va acercando poco a poco, la pareja esta en la misma posición, nos términos dando cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata son la pareja.**

 **La cámara enfoca el rostro de Naruto sonriendo y luego el de Hinata que también sonríe]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I, I love, I love you  
 **[Naruto toma la barbilla de Hinata y la mira fijamente antes de darle un tierno pero apasionado beso, la cámara se va cerrando poco a poco y al terminarse la melodía ya se ha cerrado por completo]**

**Y corte.**

 **Vaya que la reunión no salio como todos querían, aún así, si desencadenara varios cambios en el mundo.**

 **Ahora, es obvio( sino para que meterlos) que los villanos son los entes del caos, ahora ellos están comenzando a moverse en el mundo shinobi. Veamos que ocurre con eso.**

 **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	6. Frentes que cierran y abren

**Frentes que cierran y abren**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Joker-san**

Me da gusto verte aquí también, si… risa al leerlo no tanto al hacerlo, suelo auto spoilerar mis relatos, put attention, que hay pistas sutiles de mis otros fics en este.

Por ejemplo, muy pronto veremos al Centinela en Hijo de una Deidad.

¿Acaso existirá...  
Un amor inmortal?  
Por el mundo estará  
Y lo voy a encontrar...  
 **[Aparece Naruto rodeado de cuatro personas, a su derecha están Hatori y Hinata y a su izquierda están Kou Long y Tetsuko, se difuminan y desde la parte de atrás va acercandose el título "El centinela"]**  
Mis lágrimas... son una canción  
Tan dentro de mí... llegó el dolor  
Él robó mi corazón  
 **[En una secuencia de imágenes dónde Naruto y Hinata sin Niños se muestran imágenes estáticas: Naruto está llorando mientras Minato y Kushina juegan con sus hermanos, Hinata llora mientras Hana le consuela, los niños lloran frente al ataúd de Hana en el cementerio a punto de ser enterrada y por último en una imagen dividida en la izquierda Naruto llora mientras sus hermanos abren regalos por su cumpleaños, Hinata llora en el suelo y Neji la mira con despreció**  
¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar...  
Esta oscuridad?  
¿Creer en mí, ir más allá...  
De la adversidad?  
 **[Hatori está sentado en una silla mientras ve un espejo, la cámara muestra a Naruto apaleado en el piso solo, la cámara regresa y muestra a Kou Long a lado de su Hatori viendo conmovida la escena]**  
Aún puedo sentir  
Como si estuviera aquí  
Por el mundo olvidará  
Su amor que era inmortal

 **[Hinata está admirando el paisaje de Konoha en el crepúsculo, voltea y ve un pilar de luz azul cobalto del cual surge Naruto y extiende su mano derecha hacia ella, Hinata pone cara de felicidad y toma su mano, el pilar surge de nuevo y desaparecen]**

Cuando tuvo que marchar  
Se llevó mi corazón  
No lo puedo olvidar  
Su recuerdo es mi dolor  
 **[Se ven imágenes estáticas de nuevo, está vez vemos a los ANBU y a los Hyuga buscando a los niños, a una Kushina llorando desconsolada y atrás de ella Menna luce indiferente y Naruko luce triste, La siguiente muestra a un Hiashi que sostiene una fotografía en un marco y no vemos la foto sin embargo el gesto de su rostro es triste]**  
No acepto que ya no esté  
Por el mundo lo he de encontrar  
Mis sueños me llevarán  
A un amor inmortal  
 **[Ahora vemos a Naruto y a Hinata en un dojo con un conjunto deportivo azul a los niños, Hatori está ensena soles algunas Katas, la imagen cambia abruptamente, de igual manera Sasuke Uchiha, Menma, Naruko y los herederos de los clanes practican Katas al aire libre en el patio de la academia]**  
Su niñez fácil no fue  
Pues muy solo él creció  
A la Luna le pidió  
Que calmara su dolor  
 **[Se enfoca un desfiladero a las orillas del mar, en el hay un grupo de personas, Naruto y Hinata ya adolescentes están tomándose de las manos, él viste un haori blanco y ella viste un cheonsang lila con una grulla bordada en hilo plateado en el costado derecho del vestido, detrás de ellos una Sakuyamon pelirroja, un Gallantmon amarillo con rojo, una mujer que trae un sencillo kimono negro y un hombre alto que usa una máscara blanca ven el paisaje con ellos]**  
El destino lo traerá...  
Muy pronto…

 **[En un espejo se ve a Al fair sentado en un trono, usa una túnica negra y está acompañado por diez sombras]**  
A mi mundo él volverá  
Sé que en mí piensa donde sea que esté

 **[Minato y Kushina ven hacia la cámara con una expresión decidida, ambos visten como ANBU sin la máscara]**  
Esto es más fuerte porque es amor...  
Inmortal…

 **[Naruto y Hinata están en una pose de pelea y ven fieramente a la Cámara]**

Las cosas en muchos aspectos sufrieron varios cambios tanto en Konoha, como en las demás aldeas shinobi, como Eboshi predijo, La nada era el fiel de la balanza en la situación geopolítica del mundo.

Los países del aire y Del fuego estrecharon mucho más sus lazos y ayudó mucho que pese a su diferencia de edad Aang y Zuko aparentemente se volvieron buenos amigos, haciendo que Suna fuese perdonada por el incidente causado por el desaparecido Orochimaru.

De Igual forma, Azula y Thop hicieron acopio de su paciencia y se reunieron, al cabo de una acalorada discusión, las dos feudales salieron como aliadas y dispuestas a extender dicho compromiso a El país del Agua.

Y mientras La nada se consolidaba como la gran potencia economía del mundo ayudada sobre todo por sus enorme avances tecnológicos.

Internet, aviones, mejores medicinas. El salto de la humanidad del mundo shinobi fue de varias décadas, las cosas parecían ir por un buen rumbo para la mayoría excepto para un par de personas.

###########

Zetsu llegó a la conclusión de que los Jinchuriki perdidos debían de estar en Uzu, ya que la evidencia mostraba que se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro, sólo había un lugar donde no habían buscado y ese era el nuevo pais.

-!NO NOS JODAS¡- grito histérico Hidan- ESTAS DICIENDO QUE QUIERES ATACAR PAIS POR LA SOSPECHA DE QUE TIENEN A LOS SEIS JINCHURIKI.

-Si, eso básicamente es lo que digo- acotó Nagato a través de su amigo Yahiko- Dado el premio, iremos todos los miembros que no estamos en misión a atacar, de ese modo la victoria es un hecho.

Los miembros de Akatsuki sentían que si bien era cierto que todos juntos tenían posibilidades de ganar, aún así sentían que seguían siendo escasas sus probabilidades de éxito , pues las sentían de casi cero.

-El ataque será en diez dias- señaló el "líder" de Akatsuki- así que alístense.

#########

Anko y Yugao estaban en la aduana de el país de la Nada, las jounin de Konoha habían solicitado vacaciones juntas y decidieron pasarlas en La nada, ya que no era un secreto que su " hermano" vivió en ese país, deseaban con todo el corazón encontrar a compañeros de Naruto y quizás tener una charla sobre él.

Cuando fue su turno de ser atendidas les sorprendió ver el uso de la computadora. Al teclear el nombre y procedencia de las kunoichi, una instrucción salió en la pantalla, por lo que el jounin de la aduana mando traer a Perla y a Sanji quienes fueron reconocidos por la pareja de Kunoichi.

-Ustedes dos, sin peros, vienen con nosotros- espeteo secamente el espadachín.

-¿Bajo que cargos nos arrestan?- preguntó Yugao.

-bajo ninguno- contestó Perla- Nuestro Uzukage desea hablar con ustedes, las escoltaremos con él.

Las llevaron a través de las calles de la ciudad portuaria, a ambas pelipurpura les sorprendió la enorme brecha tecnológica que había y también la increíble diferencia en sus sociedades, pues Puerto Tora no daba seña alguna de pobreza o desigualdad.

El grupo avanzó hasta llegar a una heladería donde se detuvieron, la gem les hizo el ademán de entrar y al hacerlo el lugar estaba casi vacío, Ichigo y Orihime les esperaban en una silla cómodamente sentados con una suerte de menú con las especialidades.

-Es un inesperado honor que en nuestra primera visita el Uzukage en persona nos reciba- dijo alagada Yugao apenas se sentaron ella y su amiga- ¿Pero porque citarnos aquí?

-Recuerdo que me prometieron llevarme a comer helado la última vez que nos vimos- sonrió cálidamente el Kage a unas desconcertadas Kunoichi- Neko-oneesan, Hebi-oneesan.

Anko sacó un kunai y se abalanzó hacia el Kage y trato de matarlo pero se detuvo en seco gracias a una fuerza invisible.

-!Maldito bájame¡- exclama con la voz quebrada Anko- te hare pagar caro esa burla a mi hermanito.

Naruto se quitó el anillo de platino y como por arte de magia las bellas shinobi reconocieron a Naruto así que ya más calmada, Anko fue bajada al piso, una vez hecho eso, se lanzó nuevamente hacia su "hermano" y le dio una sonora bofetada, para después abrazar a Naruto con mucha fuerza.

-Si es un sueño, mataré a quien me despierte- decía llorando la domadora de serpientes-/¿porque fingiste tu muerte? No sabes lo mucho que lloramos cuando Naruko nos dio la noticia.

-Jeje, lamento haberlas hecho sentir fatal- decía aún entre los pechos de la pelipurpura- pero era necesario hacerlo.

-!Suelta a papá ¡- se oyó una voz infantil muy enojada y celosa.

Anko nuevamente fue atrapada por una fuerza invisible y al voltear a ver quien le sujetaba, reparó en una bella niña ojiambar con el cabello azul, la niña no tendría más de cinco años, pero irradiaba hacia ella un instinto asesino bastante aterrador.

-Hija, ella es amiga de tu papá- decía Orihime abrazando a la recién llegada- ¿Podrias bajarla por favor?.

Anko cayó pesadamente al suelo entre risitas ahogadas de Yugao y unas más descaradas de la niña.

-¿Ya eres padre?- preguntó sorprendida y algo molesta Yugao- ¿No crees que estas algo joven para eso?.

-Ursula no es ni hija biologica- dijo mientras tomaba de los brazos de su prometida a la niña- es mi hija adoptiva.

############

 **Durante la pelea de Naruto VS Ursula.**

"Oh, mierda; ya siento culpa por tener que matarla" pensaba el ojiazul pues se dio cuenta que al igual que él bonachón rosa, la demonio azul era una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta.

-Te propongo algo- dijo el Kage a la demonio - si haces lo que te pida te presentare como mi prometida a mi familia.

 **-Si, si si-** decía muy feliz la versión fémina de Boo- **me amas, me amas, Ursula hará lo que su esposo le pida.**

-¿Crees poder crear una copia de ti misma pequeñita? - preguntó Naruto a lo que ella asintió- !Genial¡ lo que vamos a hacer….

El plan era sencillo, la copia pequeña y el verdadero Naruto se escondieron en el cielo a gran altura mientras un clon especial de el y el clon de Urusula combatían, Naruto le dijo que le atacara fingiendo estar enojada, así lo hizo y la pelea se reanudó con el final que conocemos, Naruto en cuanto Hinata estuvo a su alcance, vaporizó a Blizzard en cuanto su prometida verdadera lo solto, siendo la explosión de Blizzard siendo desintegrado, el descomunal destello de energía que sacudió al planeta.

-¿Y tu como vas a morir?- preguntó Hinata.

-El megante- contestó con simpleza y añadió- te presentó a Ursula.

El joven le enseñó entre sus ropas a una mini Boo que dormía cómodamente acurrucada en Naruto, a la ojiperla le dio ternura la pequeña criatura. Mientras volaban de regreso, Naruto le explicó lo ocurrido en su pelea y su plan para que ella fuera a vivir con ellos.

-¿Planeas usar las cenizas de fenix en ella?- preguntó su prometida.

-Si, estoy seguro que eso la volverá un ser humano o algo parecido, la pobre es una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de una adulto, creó que lo mejor será que madure poco a poco.

Los prometidos llegaron a Uzu y entraron a una bóveda donde había toda clase de artefactos, tomaron una sencilla urna de bronce y salieron del lugar.

La pequeña demonio despertó y el rubio le ofreció una semilla que ella devoró. De golpe recuperó toda su energía y su verdadero tamaño, le salto encima al ojiazul y le abrazó posesivamente mientras fulminaba a la ojiperla con la mirada.

 **-No me agradas-** dijo tras sacarle la lengua a Hinata en un gesto muy infantil **\- Cariño ¿Quien es esta?.**

-Mi anterior prometida- explicó el joven- en este planeta es costumbre que para cambiar de prometida, la anterior vea a la nueva ser bendecida con esta sustancia especial,- dijo tomando un puñado de ceniza de la urna- al esparcirla en tu cabeza, oficialmente eres mi nueva prometida.

Impaciente como niña, se dejó tocar por una buena cantidad de cenizas, al hacerlo; la demonio brillo mucho y encogió su talla y obtuvo un cuerpo infantil, tras desaparecer el brillo, la niña le sonrió a ambos jóvenes y les llamó padres. La ojiperla había estudiado los registros sobre ella y le conmovió ver que efectivamente , era una niña en el cuerpo de un adulto. Que le llamará Mamá le despertó ese instinto materno y abrazo a la niña mientras su "papá" sintiendo su energía averiguaba que tipo de humano(1) era la niña.

-Es una psicomante- dictaminó el ojiazul- y una muy poderosa.

-Entonces pequeña, mami te ayudará a controlar tus habilidades.

########

-Cariño, ¿Recuerdas lo que te contamos sobre dos mujeres que quieren a tu papá como su hermano?- preguntó la ojiperla que recibió un asentimiento muy enfático de parte de la niña- son ellas, vendrían a ser tus tias.

La niña se le quedó viendo a Anko y corrió a abrazarla, a la domadora de serpientes esa espontánea muestra de afecto le recordó al sonrojo que Naruto tuvo al verla, por lo que si bien tardó un poco, correspondió muy dulce el abrazo.

-Tienes debilidad por los niños, quien lo diría- se burló su amiga- Yo sabía que tras esa máscara de frialdad se esconde una mujer muy noble.

-Bueno, no es para tanto- dijo apenada la domadora.

-¿Haz hecho algo interesante últimamente, Tonatzin? - preguntó el ojiazul para cambiar el incimodo tema a la domadora de serpientes.

La pelipurpura se puso lívida al oír que le llamaban por su verdadero nombre. Yugao tenía cara de no entender nada y Anko temblaba de miedo por que su secreto fuese revelado y su mejor amiga la rechazara.

-¿C...como es que….?

-Hace cosa de año y medio tu padre vino a pedirme ayuda para localizarte, la información que me dio y lo que sabía de ti…. Fue Sencillo de deducir.

-No entiendo nada- dijo la espadachín confundida- ¿Alguien quiere explicarme que pasa?

Anko escupió una raíz masticada que solía comer mucho, y por eso la reconocía Yugao, sólo que en vez de tomar otra y mascarla y guardarla bajo su lengua, con el pretexto de mantener a raya su marca de maldición, dejó esa raíz por la paz.

La Kunoichi comenzó a cambiar, sus ojos se volvieron ambar y parecían viperinos, su lengua comenzó a salir de su boca y era igual a la de una serpiente, al cabo de diez segundos, la Kunoichi era una hermosa serpiente color negro ónix y de ojos color ambar que media ocho metros de largo.

-Yugao, en realidad yo soy Tonatzin, princesa serpiente del clan Kukulkan, Anko Mitarashi es una identidad falsa que Orochimaru y yo creamos, para que pudiera vivir en Konoha sin que me hicieran preguntas.

Yugao estaba en shock, su mejor amiga era en realidad una invocación, recordó de súbito que a ella, le gustaba tomar el sol, odiaba el frío, era muy buena acechando y era inmune a los venenos, además estaba su curiosa forma de casi comer de un sólo bocado sus alimentos. En perspectiva, dados sus hábitos, si actuaba más como una serpiente que un ser humano.

-Entenderé si me odias por haberte ocultado todo -decía la princesa triste- pero después de la deserción de Orochimaru, estaba tan mal que no pude regresar a casa, así que me quede en la aldea, en una suerte de autoexilio; pero te aseguró que mi amistad fue y es sincera.

Yugao abrazo la cabeza de la serpiente y le sonrió. Naruto tomó de un morralito oytra de esas raíces y se la dio a Tonatzin, tras veinte segundos, recuperó la apariencia humana que todos conocemos.

-Tu padre me dijo que jamás estuvo enojado, eres libre de volver a tu hogar- continuó el Uzukage la explicación- tus hermanos y tus padres te extrañan mucho.

-Si, será bueno ver a papá para pedirle perdón- concedió la princesa serpiente- y a esperar el épico regañó de Mamá.

Una gota de sudor recorrió a Yugao, que su amiga le temiera a si a su madre no auguraba nada bueno.

-Pero venga- dijo con ánimo Naruto- comamos ese helado que me debían, ya después si gustas podemos a acompañarte a ver a tu familia.

Las Kunoichi asintieron y escogieron un sabor de helado. Al igual que la familia Ko y sus guardianes, bueno; en realidad, Perla le escogió a Sanji su helado, pero el caso es que el grupo se la paso bien con todo y que oyeron una fuerte explosión.

-No se alarmen, Tiamat, Mito y Tobi se harán cargo- resto importancia el joven Kage que sabía que había causado la explosión.

######

Kakuzu hizo volar una pipa con etileno en mil pedazos gracias a un jutsu de fuego, la fuerza de paz y reacción llegó despreocupada a apagar el fuego enfureciendo al criminal por esa actitud, cuando iba a atacarlos, Akemi, Mito y Tobi aparecieron de súbito ante el renegado y le encararon.

-Parece que la basura de Akatsuki nos ahorrará la molestia de ir por ellos a su agujero- dijo con sorna Mito- Akemi, ¿por que no dejas que Thalia o Raiju luchen en tu lugar?- preguntó la Sakuyamon a la dragón.

Akemi se convirtió en Thalia quien exhalo una poderosa llama azul y vio de forma muy intimidante a Kakuzu.

-¿Quien más vendrá al espectáculo?- preguntó la nueva personalidad de la dragón.

-Para derrotar a todos los miembros de Akatsuki bastamos los tres- contestó Tobi poniéndose en guardia- ya llegan los demás.

Efectivamente, los Akatsuki restantes aparecieron y encararon a los guerreros del Remolino.

-Queremos saber si los Jinchuriki están bajo su poder- expuso Nagato a través del camino Naraka- de ser así, entregenlos y no lastimaremos a nadie.

-¿No querrás también que te de a mi hermana y a mi esposa?- dijo burlón el Gallantmon- mi contra oferta es esta, Óbito; largense ahora y vivirán un día más, quedence y la mayoría no verá la luz del sol otro día.

El aludido, Konan y Nagato se pusieron palidos, aparentemente Uzu sabía de su verdadera organización.

-No se de que hablas- dijo Nagato- Yo soy el líder de Akatsuki.

-Y yo soy una modelo sueca de bikinis- dijo burlona Thalia.

-!ATAQUEN ¡- ordeno el líder con furia.

Los Akatsuki se lanzaron a atacar en grupos a los enemigos.

Hidan, Kakuzu y Los caminos Deva y Naraka cargaron contra la dragón.

Los caminos Humano y Animal junto a Óbito fueron contra Tobi mientras que el camino Asura y el camino Petra junto a Deidara y Sasori fueron por Mito.

Mientras, Zetsu trató de escabullirse pero una barrera que no percibió freno en seco su avance.

-Tsk tsk, ¿Ya te vas cariño?- preguntó con sed de sangre la dragón- dame dos minutos y te Atiendo.

Dicho esto, lanzó una potente llama que Kakuzu trató de apagar con un jutsu de agua sin resultado saliendo lastimado aunque sin ser de gravedad.

Aprovechando su "descuido" el fanático religioso trató de partir en dos con su arma a la oponente pero esta usando su antebrazo detuvo al arma asustando por ello al Akatsuki.

-¿De que mierda esta hecho tu puto brazo?- preguntó histerico al ver que ni siquiera tenía un rasguño.

-Mi piel es tan dura como el hierro, mis músculos como el titanio y mis huesos como el diamante - dijo sonriendo la dragón- tu herramienta de jardín jamás va a herirme y por cierto tío raro de los corazones….. Llama púrpura.

La chica escupió otra llama, ahora color púrpura , esta fue muy veloz y rodeo al ex ninja de La cascada impidiéndole salir por alguna razón con ub jutsu de tierra o de apagar con agua el fuego.

Los caminos del rinnegan trataron de atacar pero la velocidad de la mujer era muy superior a la suya, aún con su vista combinada, ella les daba poderosos jabs que dañaron a ambos caminos seriamente mientras Hidan, nervioso trataba de idear la forma de cortar o hacer sangrar a la mujer para derrotarla.

-!Maldita sea, haz algo ¡- exclamó Kakuzu tratando de hacer reaccionar a Hidan quien seguía tratando de idear algún plan.

-Vaya parece que lo quebré sin ponerle una mano encima- decía Thalia burlona- hay te va para que me recuerdes.

De súbito apareció frente al peligris y le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola en el rostro al fanático religioso fracturando su nariz.

-!MI HERMOSA CARA¡- gritaba tapándose el rostro el ojicafe- !maldita sea, sabía que era una mala idea venir¡.

Los caminos del rinnegan atacaron en una combinación efectiva de Taijutsu pero aún así no le daban, por más que intentaban, aún con Kakuzu recién liberado del fuego, luchando junto a ellos,simplemente no eran capaces de dañarla.

-Que decepción, se supone que su banda de pendejos tenía a seres poderosos entre ustedes, y vean nada más, me tocó puro cascajo- decía haciendo un cómico gesto de frustración la dragón.

Mientras el dúo zombie recibía una paliza a base de puro Taijutsu, el dúo de artistas de cuarta [ **Maldito autor de mierda quien te crees para insultar mi arte]**

[Sólo por eso tu muerte será humillante]

Ejem, los pseudo artistas y la pareja de caminos no lo hacían mejor.

Mito era veloz, demasiado y sabía usar muy bien su bastón, además estaban sus ataques que podían ser de largo, corto y mediano alcance dificultando a los Akatsuki poder enfrentarla.

-Esa perra es una molestia- decía exasperado Deidara- no veo manera de burlar su defensa por más que queramos, nos va a matar si no ideamos la forma de vencerla.

-Debimos traer a Itachi- decía Sasori con molestia- su Sharingan y sus otras habilidades nos serían de utilidad en estos momentos.

-Lanzas de luz- atacó la digimon a sus oponentes que burlaron por casi nada la técnica que arrasó a la mitad de las marionetas que usaba en se momento el pelirrojo.

-Katsu- gritó el rubio al ver que su truco de usar un genjutsu para esconder sus figuras de arcilla dio resultado.

Una fuerte explosión a quemarropa tomó "desprevenida" a la pelirroja cuyo cuerpo fue envuelto en una cortina de humo, un par de gritos de triunfo del ojiazul se oyeron con estridencia haciendo que sus compañeros vieran en su dirección, pero de súbito todos pusieron una cara de miedo al ver que la digimon estaba ilesa y dentro de un campo de fuerza.

-En serio que das pena ajena, ¿En verdad crees que las habilidades de ustedes son desconocidas?- se burlo la Sakuyamon- tu intento de genjutsu no funciona conmigo.

Y le dio un fuerte golpe con el bastón rompiéndole su brazo y varias costillas de un sólo impacto.

-A ver que tal les va esquivando esto- sonrió confiada la pelirroja- !Flamas Oni¡.

Y seis flamas azules que tomaron forma de zorro se lanzaron hacia la pareja de artistas del subterráneo, interponiéndose el Camino Petra quien usó su habilidad para absorber jutsus…. Habilidad que no sirvió.

Las llamas para conmoción de todos dieron de lleno en el cuerpo del camino que se incineró en cosa de segundos , se suponía que ese camino podía absorber jutsus, no entendía nadie como fue que la mujer que sonreía aún confiada logró evadir esa habilidad.

Leyendo la mente de todos los Akatsuki les dio con una sonrisa que le hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era la respuesta a cómo logró quemarlo.

-Las llamas Oni no usan Chakra sino Reiatsu, la energía Espiritual- dijo con simpleza- el Chakra se compone de energía física o Chi y Reiatsu o energía Espiritual, ¿No sabían que se podía usar una sola de esas energías para atacar? Es una lastima.

Y a toda velocidad se lanzó contra Deidara que iba hacia el camino Naraka para que lo curara.

-Eso si que no ,Chiquitín- dijo apareciendo de pronto frente al ex ninja de La roca y negando con un ademán- Tengo la orden de matarte así que ni modo.

!Khan¡.

Y un símbolo budista apareció frente al ojiazul antes de que este fuera lanzado lejos del alcance de Nagato.

-Cariño, sólo es una sugerencia- Dijo la digimon dirigiéndose a la peliblanca- ¿Que tal si primero eliminas al que puede curarlos y después te encargas de los demás?

La aludida sólo bufó y siguió en su combate.

El camino Asura sacó varios misiles y los apuntó a Mito y los disparo todos. La digimon se cubrió con su campo de fuerza y se lanzó contra él.

Este trató de huir pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la pelirroja le dio un golpe con su bastón atravesándolo, aterrizó y haciendo fuerza lo levantó y lo arrojó hacia arriba con fuerza.

-Tu turno de despedirte- dijo burlona la pelirroja- ¡Colisión cósmica¡.

Dos haces de energía rodearon al camino y lo atraparon en una suerte de movimiento de tenaza, el camino se desintegró hasta que no quedó nada de él, para horror de Deidara y Sasori que ya comenzaba a maldecir el día que se unio a Akatsuki.

-Ya sólo quedan ustedes dos- dijo fríamente la mujer.

La pareja de shinobi podían ver a traves de su máscara de zorro dos ojos lilas que chispeaban de furia, debido al gran poder de la mujer sin aún haber usado sus mejores trucos, tenían la intuición de que no iban a salir de ahí con vida pero al menos no caerían sin luchar.

El pelirrojo se quitó la capa y se descubrió el torso, dos pergaminos salieron de su espalda y los desenrollo mostrando a un centenar de marionetas que se posicionaron para defender a ambos Akatsuki mientras Deidara preparaba su Jutsu más poderoso, si morían, lo harían llevándose a su oponente con ellos.

-¿Creen realmente que me van a matar?- dijo viendo su estrategia la habitante de Uzu- por mi no hay problema. Al fin que se van a morir ustedes.

-!Ya veras¡- dijo furioso Sasori que envió a sus marionetas contra la digimon que comenzó a silbar una tonada .

Las marionetas rápidamente rodearon a la ojilila y se lanzaron al ataque, está destruyó con dos ráfagas de energía a ocho de ellas.

Las restantes se lanzaron contra ella, la hábil guerrera esquivaba o destruía según el caso a las marionetas de manera eficiente, al cabo de un par de minutos, de cien marionetas sólo quedaban veinticinco contando al propio Sasori que veía frustrado como el método con el que acabó con un país era nada para una sola oponente.

Unas risas histéricas retumbaron de pronto, Mito vio al ojiazul comenzar a hincharse como globo mientras reía de forma maníaca.

-Quizá no pueda matarte por otros métodos… !Pero que importa¡, el arte es efímero como una explosión y si mi vida termina de esta manera, es consagrar mi vida a mi obra maestra.

!C4¡.

"Pendejo….. Olvido el puto campo de fuerza" fue el último pensamiento de Sasori antes de desaparecer para siempre.

##

"Maldición, Hidan esta por primera vez muerto de miedo y yo me estoy quedando sin chakra" pensaba de forma analítica el ojiverde " el par de idiotas se llevó consigo a uno de ellos"

-Vamos, !Luchen en serio¡- arengaba la dragon- que valga la pena el que me hayan sacado de mí siesta.

Una cómica gota de sudor recorrió a Kakuzu y a lanzó a sus caminos contra la dragón.

El camino Deva cargo contra la dragón con su habilidad para controlar la gravedad, Nagato pensó que si no podían matarla hiriéndola, podrían hacerlo con ayuda del camino Naraka, por ello lanzó a su otro cuerpo con la intención de sujetar a la chica para que el otro camino usara su habilidad.

La dragón se dio cuenta de la treta y la dejó seguir. En cuanto Deva aumento diez veces la gravedad en ella cuerpo se lanzó con rapidez a atacarla invocando ante ella al rey del Infierno, pero para su desagradable sorpresa, con mucha rapidez, Thalia partió en dos al camino Naraka de un zarpazo, pues la dragón ahora lucía rasgos más reptilescos, garras en pies y manos y un par de cuernos saliendo de su cabeza así como un par de alas similares a las de los murciélagos.

-Supongo que es muy tarde para advertirles que puedo moverme sin problema en gravedades hasta cincuenta veces mayores a la normal- informó quitada de la pena- da igual, de todos modos se van a morir jajajaja.

Y apareció de golpe frente a Kakuzu y le atravesó el pecho como si nada.

El Akatsuki grito con fuerza al ser herido, sus hilos rápidamente cerraron la herida y este a trompicones retrocedió, Hidan salió de su estupor y nuevamente cargo contra Thalia, quizá la estrategia para matarla de Nagato no sirvió, pero la suya aún podría funcionar, sólo tenía que hacerla sangrar en el lugar donde la piel era más delgada o donde había más vasos sanguíneos y la lucha estaría a su favor.

-Kakuzu ataquemos juntos, ya se como vencerla- sugirió el peligris a su compañero que de buena gana accedió a ayudarlo.

La pareja de inmortales se abalanzó junto al camino Deva y atacaron rápidamente, si los jutsu elemento fuego no servían, otro elemento lo haría por lo que el ex ninja de Taki preparó rápido su ataque.

-!Estilo de Rayo, predador eléctrico ¡.

Seis leopardos de electricidad atacaron de lleno a la dragón que dio un bufido mientras con gran velocidad cargaba contra el camino Déva que nada pudo hacer cuando la dragón le lanzó una llama negra que Kakuzu no pudo apagar.

-Les presentó a mi llama infernal, vulgarmente llamada por ustedes Amaterasu, la verdadera diosa del Sol no estaría complacida de ver que usen su nombre para las llamas que arden en el tormento enterno, pero bueno, Yo soy la diosa guardiana de Babilonia, me da igual siempre que nombre le pongan, siempre que no la llamen con mi nombre (2).

El camino se quemó hasta consumirse dejando a los inmortales más desprotegidos.

-!SE LOS DIJE, NO DEBÍAMOS DE INVADIR SU TERRITORIO¡- gritaba histérico Hidan- !"VAYAMOS A UZU" DIJERON, "SALDREMOS VICTORIOSOS" DIJERON….PURA MIERDA¡.

El originario de La cascada liberó a sus tres corazones restantes para tratar de abrumar con los números a la dragón. Ahora el antiguo shinobi no pensaba en los beneficios de la organización, pensaba en salvar su vida. Kakuzu sólo era leal a dos personas, a quien le pagará bien y a si mismo, la clara superioridad de su rival dejaba en claro que de seguir luchando moriria ahí mismo por lo que no le quedaba otra que huir. Perder tres corazones era humillante, pero era un costo aceptable si quería salir con vida y por Kami que lo deseaba.

#######

Naruko fue a visitar a Sakura a su casa, jamás había sido siquiera cercana a la pelirrosa, en la academia ella era el blanco de los ataques de las fans del Uchiha por que "trataba" de robarles a Sasuke, cuando ella en realidad estaba enamorada de su compañero de equipo Shino. Por ello a Mebuki Haruno se le hacia raro ver a la hija de Minato en su casa.

Sakura sufría de una fuerte depresión, la captura de Sasuke a manos de Naruto hizo que su visión del mundo se tambaleara por completo, por un lado Hinata las había humillado de fea forma usándolas como marionetas para herir a sus compañeros y por otro aún recordaba la furia de Sasuke cuando les grito a todos que se iba a vengar de ellos por traerlo de vuelta a la aldea.

Menma se hundió mucho en su autocompadesencia que desembocó en una depresión con tendencias suicidas. El azabache fue atendido en secreto por Tsunade debido a que trató de quitarse la vida con un veneno, afortunadamente para el, Naruko se dio cuenta de ello y logró entrar para darle los primeros auxilios mientras su padre casi arrastra a la Sanin para que lo salvara.

Con el equipo 7 fracturado, Kakashi regreso al servicio en los escuadrones ANBU mientras que un miembro de ese escuadrón llamado Tenzo se hacia cargo ahora de liderar al nuevo equipo 7 formado por el nieto de Danzō de nombre Sai, Yakumo Kurama quien entró al grupo tras morir su equipo en una misión de la que ella apenas y logró sobrevivir y por Ty lee una prometedora Kunoichi de origen civil que había quedado fuera de la formación de equipos por falta de elementos y que se había puesto en la lista de reservas a la espera de una oportunidad por brillar.

Así pues, la pelirroja venía a visitar a la compañera de su hermano para así tratar de animarla.

La madre de Sakura llamó a su puerta sin recibir respuesta . al insistir, la Kunoichi abrió somnolienta a su madre que se preocupó por verla bastante más delgada de lo acostumbrado.

-Hija… tienes visitas- anunció Mebuki que vio sonreír de manera extraña a su hija.

-Sasuke…- decía la chica algo abstraída- Mamá, Dile a Sasuke que en cuanto este hermosa para él, bajare, que no me tardo nada.

Y eso si que asustó a la pobre mujer que bajo corriendo a ver a su invitada.

-Por favor, te pido que vayas a traer a Shirona o a Isane Yamanaka, !Rápido ¡

La Kunoichi no preguntó el porque, el tono de angustia de la mujer bastaba para hacerla ir sin rechistar, algo no andaba bien y por Kami que no quería averiguar por la mala, que era.

######

-!Puah¡, ¿Que diablos eres?- decía Hidan apenas, pues acababa de escupir mucha sangre.

Thalia le había dado un devastador golpe con su garra derecha cercenando una buena parte de su caja torácica que desparramaba todo sus contenidos en el pavimento, con los ojos bien abiertos de terror puro vio como de un hábil golpe con su cola le arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo la cual salió disparada a una tienda de conveniencia donde se estrelló con fuerza en el muro de esta haciendo un buen agujero a su estructura.

-!Maldita….voy a matarte ¡

-Como digas,- dijo antes de escupir una poderosa llama que puso fin a la existencia del "inmortal".

Kakuzu aprovechando esa oportunidad salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en la dirección contraria a donde estaba llevándose acabó la pelea, el codicioso Akatsuki salió de prisa de la zona esperando huir. Dejando atrás al camino de destrucción que los combates estaban dejando, ya se sentía libre y a salvo cuando frente a él, Thalia le sonreía triunfal al tiempo que dejaba caer frente a él ;a sus tres corazones completamente derrotados.

-Ya sólo me faltas tu, amoricito- dijo burlándose descaradamente del de ex ninja de La cascada- ¿Ultimas palabras?

-!Vete al infierno perra¡.

-¿En serio esas son tus últimas palabras?- dijo antes de tomar aire- ¡Llamas doradas¡.

Y escupió una llamada dorada que brillaba como el Sol.

El Akatsuki ni tiempo a gritar tuvo, la llama lo envolvió y consumió rápidamente hasta no dejar nada de él.

"Debí decirle que las llamas doradas son capaces de consumir incluso las almas de las víctimas." pensó mientras regresaba con los demás "Así no tendría tan horribles últimas palabras".

#####.

-Cuatro de ocho - pensó en voz alta Naruto mientras limpiaba la boca de su hija con una servilleta.

-Parece ser, Ichigo-sama que esta a casi nada de acabar esa pelea- señaló la gem azul al joven Uzukage.

-Kurosaki pudo hacerse cargo solo- espetó secamente el espadachín- enviar a los tres juntos sólo fue para que los daños fueran mínimos.

Naruto le explicó a sus amigas que Akatsuki estaba en la Isla y que el marcador que dijo en voz alta era del número de miembros que ya habían eliminado sus mejores elementos en la aldea.

-Siempre me he preguntado; de que rincón del mundo los sacaste- admitió Yugao- en lo particular, me gustaría aprender ese estilo de Kenjutsu que maneja tu amigo con tres espadas.

-PFFF-bufo el aludido- creeme no es tan fácil como se ve dominar mi estilo de combate.

-Y tu, cariño ¿De donde vienés?- preguntó Anko a la peliazul.

-Verán… yo…

-Les explico- señaló Naruto- primero deben saber que….

########

 **Hace cincuenta años en otra dimensión.**

Un muchacho caminaba a través de los cultivos de una próspera granja asentada en medio de la carretera.

Se movía con dificultad a través del plantío de maíz, enormes cañas coronadas con enormes mazorcas doradas bloqueaban su camino, el muchacho sonreía divertido ante la idea de lo gracioso que sería ver como se cosecharía todo el campo.

Finalmente llegó a un claro en medio de la propiedad donde una hermosa joven de piel azul y una niña de piel verde acompañadas de una pequeña calabaza discutían por algo.

-Lapis, Peridot ¿Ahora por que están discutiendo?- preguntó con curiosidad el joven mientras avanzaba hacia ellas.

-Hola Steven- saludo la chica de piel azul alegremente.

-Que tal Steven- saludo la niña de piel verde mientras cargaba la calabaza- solo veiamos que vamos a sembrar para la próxima cosecha.

La fruta lanzó un par de alegres ladridos saludando también al recién llegado.

-Vine a ver eso que me querían mostrar ¿Recuerdan?

-Ah si ,eso- mencionó Peridot despreocupadamente- lo que pasa es que lo que te ibamos a mostrar esta dentro del granero, upsi.

Steven sólo rodó los ojos y regresó con sus acompañantes por donde había venido.

Al regresar vieron aparcado frente al granero un beetle rojo y frente a la construcción a una mujer pelirroja (Sí mi querido lector, esa mujer pelirroja) que esperaba pacientemente admirando el granero.

-Hola ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-preguntó a la desconocida Steven sin perder su sonrisa.

-Disculpen la molestia, sucede que mi auto se descompuso y la batería de mi móvil esta muerta, ¿Podrian prestarme un teléfono para que pueda llamar a una grúa ?

-Ah, claro- mencionó mientras sacaba su móvil el híbrido humano\gema, cuando la gema verde le detuvo.

-¿Le parece bien si antes de que llame a alguien para que remolque o revise el vehículo, lo examinó yo primero?- preguntó Peridot mientras revisaba en auto.

¿Y que hace alguien como usted por estos parajes?- cuestionó Lapis con cierta cautela.

-Pues me dirigía a Ciudad Playa, me dio curiosidad por ver el lugar luego de leer ese interesantisimo blog.

-¿¡ Alguien lee el blog de Ronaldo!? Casi se van de espaldas los presentes ante semejante declaración.

-¿De quien?- preguntó confundida la chica- El blog que leí era un diario de viajes alrededor del país, la autora que se llama Sheena, habló de una manera tan especial de Ciudad playa ,que no me resistí a venir a ver el lugar con mis propios ojitos.

Mientras Peridot revisaba el beatle, Lapis y Steven le hicieron plática a la joven, ella les contó que se llamaba Tetsuko Konno (3) y que era de nacionalidad mitad mexicana, mitad japonesa, que estaba estudiando gracias a una beca la carrera de arquitectura y que al estar de vacaciones; decidió recorrer el país abordo de su fiel beatle rojo.

-¿Sabes algo rojita? -comenzó Peridot a hablar mientras se limpiaba las manos con un lienzo viejo- existe algo llamado mantenimiento preventivo, ese motor necesita con urgencia un cambio de aceite, las bujías deben de cambiarse y la batería necesita ácido, el problema es que se reventó la banda del motor, le puse una para que llegues al taller mecánico de la ciudad, pero en serio, dale MANTENIMIENTO a ese pobre vehículo- finalizó Peridot su regaño ,ofendida por el descuido de la pelirroja con su auto.

Tetsuko les dio las gracias y prometió seguir las indicaciones, se subió al auto y se despidió de ellos poniendo rumbo a Ciudad Playa, condujo un par de kilómetros y saco el vehículo de la carretera y lo apaco.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando un pequeño dragón morado con picos verdes y alas llegó jadeando hasta el vehículo, al verlo Tetsuko abrió la puerta del copiloto y le permitió entrar.

-¿Y bien, pusiste lo que te encargué en el granero? Preguntó la pelirroja mientras conducía el auto en dirección a un cartel de bienvenida a la ciudad.

-Si, aquí fue más fácil tu encargo- menciono tras un jadeo de cansancio el dragón- para la próxima Ángel Princess ,Tú peleas con las Crystal gems y yo plantó en la casa de playa y en el granero sondas espía.

-Si, como sea Goji- comentó rodando los ojos divertida la mujer- el día que deje de ser una Centinela y capitana de la quinta división de las fuerzas del Orden, tú nueva labor va a ser luchar contra sujetos como Ismas-Mol o Galvaron o Kaa-nan.

Sólo de recordar esos sujetos que eran nombrados por Ángel ,el dragoncito se estremeció de miedo, suspiro resignado antes de continuar.

-Sólo quería recordarte que tienes a siete demonios en tu brazalete y a un montón de muñecos vivientes a tu disposición, no era necesario que esas tres me usaran de Sparring.

-Sabes también como yo que jamás te habrían vencido- contra argumento la Centinela.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que en estas situaciones siempre haces el trabajo fácil.- le reviró molesto el dragón.

El auto se detuvo frente al cartel y se aparcó para ocultarse detrás del mismo, Ángel revisó que las sondas mandaran señal a su dispositivo móvil, tras comprobar que todo funcionaba, Goji que la miraba inquisitivamente se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por que ahora en vez de limitarte a observar, piensas intervenir?

-Tengo que hacerlo, se me advirtió que uno de los mundos que vigiló se vería afectado por una fractura o una conjunción de proporciones catastróficas, tengo la corazonada de que será este mundo.

######

-Así que por eso no los encontrábamos- decía con fuerte jaqueca Anko- sip, explica muchas cosas. Por muy raro que suene todo debe ser verdad.

-Eso quiere decir que la jovencita aquí presente….- dijo Yugao.

-Si , pese a que parezco adolescente tengo más de seis mil años- dijo de mala gana la gema- en realidad soy una alienígena de origen no orgánico.

-Si que hay muchas cosas allá afuera- admitía Yugao- eso quiere decir que; contrario a lo que tú hermana pensaba, que tus padres adoptivos siguen vivos.

-Por supuesto que viven- confirmaba Naruto- sólo que nos dejaron a cargo nuestro propio mundo.

El móvil de Hinata sono y contestó la llamada mientras su novio seguía charlando con sus amigas, al terminar le anunció al ojiazul que acorde a lo planeado, Óbito, Nagato y Konan lograron escapar y que además habían capturado a Zetsu.

Naruto apuro su helado y se levantó de su silla al igual que su novia, sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón y se la dio a Anko.

-Hospedense ahí, la tarjeta es una habitación de lujo con todas las comodidades libres de gastos, es lo menos que pudo hacer por dos personas a quien consideró mi familia.

#########

Óbito se reunio con lo que quedaba de Akatsuki, para los tres sobrevivientes de la organización, fue evidente que les dejaron ir, por muy humillante que era su situación, no les quedaba de otra que aguantarse ya que habían salido vivos para ver que hacían.

-Hemos perdido- dijo abrazándose a si misma Konan- no hay forma alguna de sacar a los biju de ahí, algo me dice que esos tres sólo eran una muestra del poder militar de esa nación.

-Debe de haber una salida- meditaba Nagato- todos tienen una debilidad.

-Hidan y Deidara- tenían razón- volvió a tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón- aún si hubiéramos ido con Itachi, nos habrian destrozado de cualquier modo.

-Entonces te rindes- dijo fríamente Óbito- ¿Que hay con nuestro sueño?

La bella pelipurpura vio enojada al líder de Akatsuki, ese movimiento era muy bajo y por la mirada de su amigo pelirrojo , la única que seguía viendo como un suicidio continuar con sus planes era ella, así que por amistad intento hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Por lo que vimos, de querer ellos conquistarían al mundo y nadie podría detenerlos. En cambio han contribuido a que las naciones y las aldeas shinobi estén en calma, me doy por bien servida con el panorama mundial, si lo que buscan es el reconocimiento por lograr esa paz, haganlo ustedes, Yo renunció.

-No puedes hacer eso- argumento Nagato- no hay deserciones en las filas de esta organización.

-entonces matame- le pidió la mujer a su amigo- si sigo aquí moriré a manos de alguien del Remolino y si deserto me van a asesinar, mejor acabamos con esto de una vez.

El hombre miro a su amiga y relajó su postura, el no sería quien le asesinaría.

Óbito recordó la encrucijada en la que Rin se quito la vida y también negó ser el que le quitara la vida a Konan quien salió de la sala donde se reunían los Akatsuki, ahora siendo libre de esa agrupación.

"Sólo espero que no busquen venganse de nosotros" deseaba de corazón la ojimiel.

#######

Shirona, la madre de Ino salía de la habitación de la pelirrosa ante la mirada preocupada de Mebuki, la hermosa rubia bajo las escaleras y le hizo el ademán a su madre de sentarse en la sala a lo que la mujer de cabello castaño aceptó mecánicamente.

-Tu hija tiene un muy peligroso caso de depresión- expresó la mujer sin rodeo alguno- la pobre esta en negación total, para ella, su mente ha regresado a la etapa previa a la de los exámenes Chunnin, ya que en su modo de ver las cosas; a partir de ese día fue cuando su vida fue cuesta abajo.

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?- preguntó Mebuki asustada.

-El tratamiento va a ser largo y muy tortuoso- dijo sin adornos o rodeos la psiquiatra shinobi- estuve viendo sus recuerdos, Mebuki, no puedo creer que repitieras con ella, el error que tus padres cometieron contigo.

La mujer bajo la cabeza no sintiéndose digna de alzar la vista o de protestar a su amiga.

Ino y Sakura no lo sabían, pero de jóvenes, sus madres fueron muy amigas y fangirls de Minato, como ellas, su amistad se rompió en aras de ganarse el corazón del guapo rubio, amistad que retomaron a medias tras el anunció del noviazgo de Kushina y el futuro kage.

¿Y cual era ese famoso error? Simple, como en el caso de Sakura, los padres de Mebuki ignoraron las señales del nulo desarrollo de su hija como Kunoichi, como la pelirrosa, su madre enfocó sus baterías en verse hermosa para cautivar a Minato, error que pago muy caro.

Estaban en misión los integrantes de su equipo, cuando Goro Hanzo(4), el despreciable hijo de Salamandra atacó a su grupo junto a sus hombres, mientras que Koga Aburame e Ibiki Morino sus compañeros de equipo repelieron a sus agresores al igual que Ken Kasuga, Chun li Xiang y Ryu Oki, los futuros padres de Tenten, ella fue dominada y tomada como botín de guerra por el enemigo.

Logró de milagro escapar semanas después sólo para enterarse, tras la valoración médica pertinente que estaba encinta la mujer.

Mebuki si bien podía asegurar que Goro era el padre de Sakura, ya que el fue el único que la uso, le oculto ese terrible hecho a su hija, al estar marcada, sólo Kizashi Urahara el hijo de Kisuke Urahara ,el respetado dirigente de los laboratorios de desarrollo e investigación médica en Konoha seguía frecuentándola, a la larga a cuatro meses de nacer la niña, le confesó que siempre le amo, pero que no se sentía digno de ella.

La pareja se casó y a Kizashi su padre le repudio por casarse con una mujer marcada, al hombre eso no le importó, tampoco el hecho de que jamás tuvo intimidad con Mebuki pues nunca se recuperó de ese trauma.

Kizashi murió en una misión cuando Sakura tenía 8 años así que fallecio sin tocar a su mujer, la hija de Mebuki jamás recibió malos tratos del hombre que la amo como a su propia hija, para quien siempre tuvo una cálida sonrisa y mucho amor paternal.

Sakura recordaba que pese a que se notaba que sus padres se amaban, no se besaban o se expresaban físicamente su amor, tampoco era como si su madre le abrazara o algo parecido, así que la ó con una profunda huella de abandono causada por su madre, que en parte explicaba el porque al sentirse enamorada de Sasuke, le dolió profundamente la ruptura de su amistad con Ino.

-¿Cuando puede mi hija iniciar su tratamiento?- preguntó aún si mirar al rostro a su amiga.

-Mañana mismo, llevala a mi consultorio, te aviso que lo más seguro es que tenga que ingresar a la clínica psiquiátrica a tu hija.

#########

Habían pasado seis meses desde la cumbre de las grandes naciones y aproximadamente cinco meses desde que Shirona había ingresado a Sakura al hospital psiquiátrico, la chica recibía visitas de Ino y de Yakumo quienes le platicaban a una aún ida ojijade sobre los cambios en la aldea y en sus vidas.

Para sorpresa de todos, Neji salía con Ty lee del equipo 7 e iban en serio, del mismo modo, Ino comenzaba a salir con el nieto de Danzō haciendo que la pelirrosa sonriera al verse libre de a competidoras para ganarse a Sasuke.

Le narraron que su compañero de equipo seguía en su propio tratamiento ahora sólo quedaba Naruko en pie de los dos "futuros" héroes.

Yakumo también iba en serio con Kiba y Naruko sorprendió también al formalizar su relación con Shino volviendo al domador de bichos el hombre más feliz de la aldea. Le narraron también que pese a las protestas de muchos miembros de las asociaciones civil y jounin, en el monumento a los caídos se labraron los nombres de Naruto y Hinata.

Ino le comentó que Natsu y Hanabi Hyuga que en su momento fueron como Naruko en cuanto al regreso triunfal de la ex heredera de esa familia, estaban extrañamente tranquilas, y también le narraron que Anko Mitarashi y Yugao Uzuki se volvieron grandes amigas de la pelirroja menor.

A propósito de ellas, Yugao renunció a la aldea al igual que Anko y se fueron a vivir al Remolino dejando la incógnita de qué vieron en sus vacaciones que les hizo plantearse el quedarse a vivir ahí.

Las Kunoichi se fueron en cuanto las horas de visita terminaron, la pelirrosa se sentó frente a un espejo y comenzó a cepillar con esmero su nuevamente larga cabellera para agradar con ello a su amado compañero de equipo, y fue cuando oyó una voz que le llamaba.

 **-Te puedo dar el poder que necesitas para que nunca , nadie te separe de tu amado Sasuke Uchiha.**

#######

No había día en el que el azabache maldijera a Naruto Uzumaki; Sasuke se sentía miserable y furioso, recordaba que Naruto no era fuerte y aún así, se las arreglo para obtener un maravilloso poder con el cual pudo, de haber querido, cobrar venganza en contra de el y del resto de la aldea. Y sin embargo, se metió en sus asuntos, lo atrapó e hizo quedar como un tonto y ahora, estaba en prisión pudriendose y culpaba por ello al Uzumaki.

El Uchiha sentía que Konoha lo había traicionado, no obtenía la fuerza necesaria para vengar a su clan y ahora le impedían su venganza, el era un Vengador, alguien dispuesto a todo con tal de impartir justicia a quienes le hacían daño, juraba que si no Naruto, sus conocidos en el remolino pagarían caro el haberle arrebatado su destino.

-¿Ya supiste lo que ocurrió en el país de los demonios?- preguntaba el guardia que estaba afuera de la celda del Uchiha a su compañero.

-No, ¿que ocurrió?- contestó curioso.

-Han matado al Reibi (se nota que Me cae mal ¿verdad?), aparentemente dos sujetos del Remolino fueron los que lograron esa hazaña.

"El Remolino, debí irme ahí en vez de buscar a Orochimaru" pensaba furioso el Azabache que ya no puso su atención al relato de como Amara y Luzbel vencieron al falso biju "¿Porque la gente de ese país es tan fuerte?.

" **Si lo deseas, puedo darte el poder que necesitas para vengarte de quienes te han hecho daño"** soltó de pronto una voz en su cabeza **" lo único que pido a cambio es un mísero favor."**

-Genial, me estoy volviendo loco- pensó en voz alta el Uchiha.

" **Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces como se que Tu no eres la única persona que sobrevivió a la masacre, piensalo ¿Quien se vería libre de los actos viles de tu hermano?**

"Izumi" pensó furioso el Uchiha "¿Pero porque jamás la vi de nuevo en la aldea?"

" **Para obtener esa respuesta necesitas salir de aquí"** habló con obviedad la voz **"Te daré una muestra de que no estas alucinando y de que mi oferta es real".**

Un estruendo se oyó a las afueras de su celda y el Uchiha oyó una pelea donde los guardias daban gritos de agonía, al cabo de un par de minutos, su puerta fue derribada por un violento puñetazo y al ver a quien le había salvado se encontró a Sakura que lucía en su ropa mucha sangre y se notaba que no era de ella.

-Sasuke-kun, tu amada ha venido a rescatarte- decía de forma ensoñadora la pelirrosa.

Ella corto sin esfuerzo, con fuerza bruta pura las cadenas que apresaban al Uchiha que de forma inesperada, beso apasionadamente a quien deseño toda su vida.

-Cariño, ¿Me vas a ayudar a vengarme de mis enemigos?- preguntó el Uchiha recibiendo un asentimiento de su ahora "novia". Y respondió - no se quien seas, pero aceptó tu oferta.

Sólo oyó una risa complacida por respuesta. No sabia el Uchiha que acababa de formalizar un trato con alguien peor que el diablo.

Fly Me To The Moon

Ending Evangelio.

Fly me to the moon and  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
[ **Se ve a una pareja a las orillas del mar en una playa, el chico y la chica están sentados en la arena y ven al horizonte, la chica está recargada en el pecho del chico el cual la está abrazando.**

 **Es de noche en la playa y hay luna llena]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words, I love you  
 **[La cámara se va acercando poco a poco, la pareja esta en la misma posición, nos términos dando cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata son la pareja.**

 **La cámara enfoca el rostro de Naruto sonriendo y luego el de Hinata que también sonríe]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I, I love, I love you  
 **[Naruto toma la barbilla de Hinata y la mira fijamente antes de darle un tierno pero apasionado beso, la cámara se va cerrando poco a poco y al terminarse la melodía ya se ha cerrado por completo]**

**1))))) Los Saavant, dioses de forma humana, humanos con poderes mágicos o psíquicos se consideran tipos de humano.**

 **2)))) Tiamat es el nombre de una deidad mesopotámica que se decía era una protectora de Babilonia.**

 **3)))))) obviamente es un alias.**

 **4))))) OC que ya ha tenido participación en otras de mis historias.**

 **Y corte, debido a problemas con mi internet si bien en capitulo estuvo desde el 15 listo, lo subi con ese retraso.**

 **Esperó que no vuelva a pasarme.**

 **Ahora, a alguien le prometi cierto shiping, se dará pero debo de meterlo en el contexto adecuado.**

 **Segundo, disculpas por el capítulo corto, esperó sea la única vez que pase.**

 **Los leo en el siguiente capitulo**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	7. Semilla del caos

**Semilla de caos.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

¿Acaso existirá...  
Un amor inmortal?  
Por el mundo estará  
Y lo voy a encontrar...  
 **[Aparece Naruto rodeado de cuatro personas, a su derecha están Hatori y Hinata y a su izquierda están Kou Long y Tetsuko, se difuminan y desde la parte de atrás va acercandose el título "El centinela"]**  
Mis lágrimas... son una canción  
Tan dentro de mí... llegó el dolor  
Él robó mi corazón  
 **[En una secuencia de imágenes dónde Naruto y Hinata sin Niños se muestran imágenes estáticas: Naruto está llorando mientras Minato y Kushina juegan con sus hermanos, Hinata llora mientras Hana le consuela, los niños lloran frente al ataúd de Hana en el cementerio a punto de ser enterrada y por último en una imagen dividida en la izquierda Naruto llora mientras sus hermanos abren regalos por su cumpleaños, Hinata llora en el suelo y Neji la mira con despreció**  
¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar...  
Esta oscuridad?  
¿Creer en mí, ir más allá...  
De la adversidad?  
 **[Hatori está sentado en una silla mientras ve un espejo, la cámara muestra a Naruto apaleado en el piso solo, la cámara regresa y muestra a Kou Long a lado de su Hatori viendo conmovida la escena]**  
Aún puedo sentir  
Como si estuviera aquí  
Por el mundo olvidará  
Su amor que era inmortal

 **[Hinata está admirando el paisaje de Konoha en el crepúsculo, voltea y ve un pilar de luz azul cobalto del cual surge Naruto y extiende su mano derecha hacia ella, Hinata pone cara de felicidad y toma su mano, el pilar surge de nuevo y desaparecen]**

Cuando tuvo que marchar  
Se llevó mi corazón  
No lo puedo olvidar  
Su recuerdo es mi dolor  
 **[Se ven imágenes estáticas de nuevo, está vez vemos a los ANBU y a los Hyuga buscando a los niños, a una Kushina llorando desconsolada y atrás de ella Menna luce indiferente y Naruko luce triste, La siguiente muestra a un Hiashi que sostiene una fotografía en un marco y no vemos la foto sin embargo el gesto de su rostro es triste]**  
No acepto que ya no esté  
Por el mundo lo he de encontrar  
Mis sueños me llevarán  
A un amor inmortal  
 **[Ahora vemos a Naruto y a Hinata en un dojo con un conjunto deportivo azul a los niños, Hatori está ensena soles algunas Katas, la imagen cambia abruptamente, de igual manera Sasuke Uchiha, Menma, Naruko y los herederos de los clanes practican Katas al aire libre en el patio de la academia]**  
Su niñez fácil no fue  
Pues muy solo él creció  
A la Luna le pidió  
Que calmara su dolor  
 **[Se enfoca un desfiladero a las orillas del mar, en el hay un grupo de personas, Naruto y Hinata ya adolescentes están tomándose de las manos, él viste un haori blanco y ella viste un cheonsang lila con una grulla bordada en hilo plateado en el costado derecho del vestido, detrás de ellos una Sakuyamon pelirroja, un Gallantmon amarillo con rojo, una mujer que trae un sencillo kimono negro y un hombre alto que usa una máscara blanca ven el paisaje con ellos]**  
El destino lo traerá...  
Muy pronto…

 **[En un espejo se ve a Al fair sentado en un trono, usa una túnica negra y está acompañado por diez sombras]**  
A mi mundo él volverá  
Sé que en mí piensa donde sea que esté

 **[Minato y Kushina ven hacia la cámara con una expresión decidida, ambos visten como ANBU sin la máscara]**  
Esto es más fuerte porque es amor...  
Inmortal…

 **[Naruto y Hinata están en una pose de pelea y ven fieramente a la Cámara]**

"¿Como lo hizo?", era la pregunta que los investigadores de la fuga del Uchiha trataban de responder en vano. Según sus pesquisas, Sakura había llegado como Pedro por su casa y con una fuerza bruta que ni Tsunade tenía, mató a cuanta persona se ponía en su camino tratando de evitar que alcanzara al Uchiha.

La policía de Konoha ahora tenía el enigma del repentino poder de una genin patética (seamos honestos, en esta etapa del canon daba pena ajena), el quien le ayudó a obtenerlo y además estaba el hecho de que hacía cinco meses que un asesino serían estaba suelto en la Aldea.

Poco podía hacer la policía, el agresor no distinguía ni discriminaba, hombres, mujeres, niños , civiles, shinobi, lo único que daba cuenta de que era el mismo tipo, era la brutalidad de los homicidios y el terrible estado de los cuerpos, pues el tipo les arrancaba partes del cuerpo que jamás aparecían y dejaba un terrible reguero de sangre que hizo a más de una persona vomitar al toparse con las dantescas escenas.

Y lo peor era que el shinobi en cuestión era alguien poderoso, Mai Shiranui, tercer oficial ANBU fue la víctima más reciente y dada la autopsia y la evidencia de la escena del crimen, la bella hermana de Genma murió sin siquiera poder defenderse, pues el tipo le dominó por completo antes de abrirla de canal con sólo fuerza bruta.

#########

El ente que tomó el cuerpo de Hao Asakura veía complacido como el Árbol del caos iba creciendo rápidamente, hasta ahora se había limitado a alimentar a la infernal planta sólo con lo que había atrapado en Konoha, pero ahora que el árbol había dado dos frutos le sería más fácil hacerlo crecer.

Convencer tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke para que comieran su fruto y le ayudaran a traer cuerpos y sangre para el árbol fue sencillo, el ser veía complacido como la pareja de asesinos le traían al menos a cinco sacrificios diarios, al ritmo actual que llevaban matando , alrededor de dos semanas, el árbol estaría listo en sólo un mes más y entonces, con los frutos maduros y con los posibles nuevos reclutas, sería muy sencillo el liberar a sus señores del sueño enterno en el que extrañamente estaban, el ente no daba crédito de que un ser fuese capaz de vencer a sus amos, pero la evidencia estaba ahí, afortunadamente no logró matarlos, porque de lo contrario, su cruzada para acabar con la vida en todo el cosmos se detendría abruptamente, si existía un ser capaz de detener al Ente de caos supremo.

#######

La pequeña Úrsula dormía cómodamente encaramada en la espalda del ojiazul, Naruto leía los informes de su grupo de inteligencia, aparentemente Konoha tenía dos buenos problemas de los cuales hacerse cargo, por un lado la misteriosa fuga de Sasuke y por otro el asunto del asesino serial que le daba muy mala espina, no sólo por la forma en la que este mataba, sino; por el modo en el que ya estaba siendo imitado aparentemente por una persona más.

El Uzukage entonces ordenó que de una forma u otra, se consiguiera toda la investigación de la fuga del Uchiha, algo malo estaba por ocurrir, no tenía idea de que pero debían de prepararse, quizá si tuviera el informe real, pues la copia que le llego se notaba que alguien la fabricó para que Konoha no quedará como incompetente, podría darse una idea de que era aquello que le estaba incomodando.

###########

 **Hace cuatro mil años, dimensión central.**

Yagai era uno de los planetas más prósperos dentro de la Alianza galáctica, una suerte de confederación de planetas que se unían y cooperaban entre ellos, la Alianza había sido fundada originalmente por dos imperios y seis planetas y en ese entonces como ahora, aunque no lo quisiera, la voz cantante dentro de la organización era la del Imperio Gaalta.

Al fair creó la alianza con el firme objetivo de traer la paz a cada rincón del vasto universo; en su dimensión como ocurría en tantas, dominaba la ley del más fuerte, cada civilización muy avanzada se gobernaba y hacia lo que le viniera en gana siempre que pudiera hacerlo, así que Al fair trató de poner orden a esa situación proponiendo en su momento a un pequeño grupo de aliados crear dicha organización.

Si uno veía a Gaaltad, tomaría al planeta como cualquier cosa menos como un imperio, si bien lo eran debido a su agresiva política expansionista de sus fronteras, jamás habían acabado con civilización tecnológicamente menos avanzada o sometido a la esclavitud a ; Su imperio se había formado a lo largo de un milenio gracias a la ardua labor de sus científicos entre los cuales se destacaba su hermano mayor y futuro capitán de la sexta división de La fuerza del orden.

Asterión desarrollo máquinas de geoformación que se usaban en planetas que pudieran albergar dadas ciertas condiciones vida. Así pues , planetas o lunas con ciertas cualidades, suelos con ciertos minerales. La cercanía al sol, tamaño…. Todo ello hacía que un planeta o luna fuese colonizado tras haberse terminado la terraformación.

El otro gran imperio era similar al Gaalta, sólo que si bien sí se armó en base a las conquistas, a la larga dejaron de expandirse por la sencilla razón de que ya no era sostenible hacerlo, algo que Al fair veía al menos en su propio gobierno como algo lejano.

Pero al punto, Yagai había pedido ayuda debido a una suerte de infección de la cual sus médicos no tenían idea de como combatirla, la enfermedad era similar a las plagas de zombie que se llegan a ver en películas y demás salvo un pequeño detalle, que las personas eran hasta cierto punto conscientes del daño que hacían, no se sabía cómo inició, pero sí sus efectos, la gente adquiría una arrolladora fuerza física y la capacidad de controlar a su antojo su energía vital, olvidaba sus límites morales y éticos y en una suerte de trance febril mataban a todo a su paso, le desmembraban y luego caían en un sopor del que salían para volver a matar.

El emperador Gaalta envió a una comitiva médica esperando el resultado de su investigación, pero algo le hacía suponer que las cosas eran peor de lo que parecían, para su desgracia no se equivocó.

 **##**

 **Yagai un año después.**

Millones de estatuas eran demolidas por los miembros de la armada imperial comandada por Rachel la futura capitana de la novena división, las estatuas fueron hasta hace poco seres vivos inteligentes, que en estos momentos estaban siendo asesinados. Una masacre era lo que Al fair estaba ordenando al solicitar la destrucción de cuatro mil millones de estatuas que eran conscientes de su entorno frente a sus ojos y a sus oídos, todas víctimas del cruel hechizo de Ghatanothoa la hija mayor y general del Ente supremo del Caos ,Cthulhu.

Resultó ser que en Yagai alguien encontró un fruto muy raro y al comerlo adquirió conocimiento para llevar a cabo su objetivo más deseado, al seguir dichas instrucciones esa persona cavó su tumba y sin saberlo término sólo un par de años terrestres después, siendo directamente responsable de la pérdida del 89% de la vida inteligente de su propio mundo.

El arbol del caos creció rápidamente y dio muchos frutos que fueron consumidos por muchos habitantes, desencadenando el estado que ya he descrito. Al principio todos lograban sus objetivos más secretos, pero al cumplir sus sueños, venían las terribles consecuencias, el sopor, la ansia de sangre y las brutales matanzas. Al final, los Saavant entraron en escena cuando se estuvo al borde de la extinción, de los frutos más maduros resurgieron los infames entes del caos que rápidamente comenzaron su matanza para abrir un portal y liberar a sus huestes sin que los habitantes de Yagai pudieran hacer algo.

En un minuto el 69% de Yagai se perdió, la infame Ghatanothoa se había colocado eones atrás un hechizo que hacía que el que le mirase se convirtiera en piedra y que en ese estado aún pudiera sentir y saber que ocurría a su alrededor, lamentablemente eso también aplicaba a imágenes indirectas de ella.

La gran mayoría de sus víctimas fueron personas que veían la televisión justo en el momento de la invasión de los entes del caos que destrozaban con placer y deleite cada estatua que la general creaba, en sólo diez minutos, Yagai había perdido ya a la quinta parte de su población de forma real, pero aproximadamente no iban ni siquiera a la tercer parte de las pobres personas convertidas en estatuas.

Para cuando Al fair y los demás habían llegado afortunadamente aún no había sucedido la pérdida necesaria de vidas para que el portal se abriera y con ello, la vida en todo el cosmo terminara, pues la caída de la dimensión central habría obligado a las fuerzas de la creación a destruir a todo el universo.

La batalla entre los treinta Saavant de ese entonces y los Entes del caos fue brutal, aún hoy, Al fair creía que fue un verdadero milagro que ganaran, Cthulhu fue un oponente que puso a prueba de manera más que total el título de Centinela de Al fair, a penas y se logró detener esa invasión, pero no se evitó que ellos regresaran, el cara de ceviche de pulpo se había colocado a el y sus subordinados más poderosos un hechizo de pseudo inmortalidad, sólo si cada partícula de ellos era vaporizada morían realmente, en esa primera batalla de muchas entre La fuerza del orden y los entes del Caos, el Emperador y sus fuerzas apenas y salieron con vida, Pero… de matar así a esa plaga….

Para fortuna de todos, al "morir" cada ente se fragmentaba en el basto universo y lo hacia con la última memoria de cuando el hechizo se lanzó, por lo que todos los entes ignoraban que sufrieron una catastrófica derrota y también ignoraban que Al fair el día de hoy era al menos veinte veces más fuerte que en aquella ocasión, al igual que los oteos capitanes.

De surgir en el mundo Shinobi ,el Uzukage debería de actuar rápido a menos que quisiera ver a su mundo sufrir la más absoluta aniquilación.

#########

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en los linderos del antiguo país de los campos de arroz buscando información, el Uchiha se había enterado de la fuga de su hermano menor y el como lo había hecho, al antiguo capitán ANBU, la situación en el que ese escape ocurrió le hacía pensar que el Sanin seguía con vida y que el fue el que orquestó todo, por ello durante las últimas dos semanas había estado buscando algún indicio de que delatase el como fue que escapó de una muerte aparentemente segura y donde tenía su base de operaciones.

Pero nada de lo que hizo le llevó a algún lado.

El remolino destruyó cada laboratorio de Orochimaru hasta los cimientos con todo y los archivos, en el instante mismo que el Sanin murió las hermanas Uzumaki desaparecieron con una muy poderosa esfera de energía la principal instalaciones del infame Sanin, acabando de ese modo con más de el 80% de sus archivos, lo poco que pudo estar diseminando en el país, fue sistemáticamente eliminando por la fuerza de El remolino siendo supervisada por Perla y Sanji quienes aún se enfrentaron a una pelipurpura llamada Guren y a un gigante pelinaranja llamado Yugo que lamentablemente murieron peleando contra el espadachín y la gem respectivamente.

Así que sin pista alguna de lo ocurrido al azabache no le quedó otra que mandar un informe a Danzō donde daba cuenta de que Orochimaru no era el responsable de la fuga.

Tras enviar el documento fue a su tratamiento médico para tratar de retrasar su enfermedad, para su fortuna o desgracia, desde la terrible paliza que Akatsuki se llevó, el Uchiha podía pasar más tiempo a sus anchas, Óbito y Nagato aún no daban por perdido todo, aún cuando ahora sólo quedaban ellos tres, el pelirrojo con complejo de dios y el Uchiha llorón y resentido estúpidamente creían que tenían alguna posibilidad de hacer algo.

Los Akatsuki pensaron en enviar cartas a los kages informando sobre la localización de sus Jinchuriki perdidos y de esa forma tratar de forzar a una guerra entre las grandes aldeas Shinobi y El remolino. Pero para su desgracia, Azula, Thop y Yue eran lo suficientemente listas como para ver que de querer El remolino hacer algo en contra de ellos, lo habría hecho ya.

Thop era la más conforme con la situación de Han y Roshi en Uzu.

El Jinchuriki del Gobi lentamente salía de su desencanto por las personas al ser tratado de forma amable y cordial notándose la sinceridad de la aldea del Remolino. A la feudal ciega siempre le pareció una abominación que al Hijo de Bumi ,su tío lo tratarse de ese modo, por otro lado Roshi aunque seguía siendo un ermitaño, cuando decidía bajar a la población se mezclaba entre esta con mucha naturalidad, acción que le hizo tomar aprecio al Kage y a sus feudales.

Lo mismo aplicó para Fū, Shibuki el líder de La aldea oculta entre la Cascada recibía cartas casi a diario escritas por la peliverde que le narraban su vida en Ciudad Esmeralda (por el color, no la gema) el cómo aún siendo en muchos sentidos una torpe, le trataban bien y no es que fuera tonta o algo así, era que la diferencia tecnológica era tanta que a la ojinaranja le costó aprender a usar la computadora y las redes sociales del lugar.

Shibuki, había recibido a Luzbel y a Amara quienes le convencieron por las buenas de dejar ir a su amiga, ellos le mostraron unos documentos donde daban cuenta del trato entre Akatsuki y el Feudal de su país, a cambio de protección y de un par de Kekkei genkai , ellos entregarían a Fū, para fortuna de la Jinchuriki, el líder de su aldea no era un bastardo miserable y arriesgando todo, el día del intercambio, lo que la organización se llevó fue un clon de sangre con seis colas de poder, cortesía de Chomei que ayudó a la joven a escapar con esa treta. Ahora que la organización casi estaba destruida, el feudal se lamentaba de la decisión pero ya nada podía hacerse.

Azula por su parte le impuso una muy severa multa a la aldea por los maltratos hacia Yugito y Bee, la feudal si bien si veía a sus Jinchuriki como armas, se tomaba literal su significado, ellos habían sacrificado su humanidad uno más consciente que la otra y por ello merecían respeto, así que además de una buena compensación económica que la feudal uso para fortalecer a La aldea oculta entre el rocío su aldea menor, mandó a realizar la ejecución pública de varios de los maltratadores de los Jinchuriki y del consejo de la aldea que vendió a Akatsuki a Yugito a cambio de una Hyuga de la rama principal, una Hoshigaki y de un Kasuga de La roca.

Por el lado de Mei, ella estaba feliz por su amigo, Tras la caída de Yagura se supo de lo Akatsuki y de su odio a su aldea lo que los motivó a usar un genjutsu y desatar el horror de las purgas de Kekkei genkai.

Si bien ya no contaban ni con el Sanbi o el Rokubi, Mei y Yue lo vieron como un gran costo y un ganar -ganar para La nada y para ellas.

Viendo que su treta no daba resultado y sabiendo que sólo el Hachibi y el Ichibi estaban al alcance, Nagato y Obito meditaban qué plan seguir. Ellos solos se bastaban para atrapar a esos dos biju, el problema eran los otros seis, sin contar al Kyubi fragmentado en los Uzumaki que poseían una fuerte defensa, Minato, Kushina y los dos Sannin que aún quedaban se daban abasto para protegerlos, lo que de momento los hacia inaccesibles. Y además estaba el hecho de que El remolino probó ser imbatible , sólo tres de sus elementos bastaron para casi eliminarlos y fue muy palpable el hecho de que a Konan y a ellos los dejaron huir. Además estaba la pareja que mató a Kisame y que hirió a Itachi, lo que hacía enloquecer lentamente a los dos Akatsuki por no hallar una solución.

-Lo único que nos queda es darnos por vencidos- soltó Itachi de pronto tras meditar un rato la situación- sólo quedamos los tres, para que nuestro plan se lleve a cabo necesitamos a los nueve biju y El remolino ya dejó muy claro que nos será imposible obtener a los Jinchuriki bajo su protección, sólo piensen esto, si ninguno de ellos es el kage, el líder militar de ese país debe de ser un verdadero monstruo, aún peor que el par de chiquillos que murieron en esa pelea.

-¿Tambien te rindes?- preguntó Molesto Óbito.

-Los planes se han venido abajo- dijo con simpleza el azabache- no tenemos manera de vencerlos o de equilibrar la balanza, aún si ahora vamos con toda Ame, nos han probado que bastan pocos de ellos para repelernos, ahora invadirlos en su territorio….. Y el plan no sirve sin el juego completo. Porque aún no hay una garantía de que podamos obtener a los otros tres biju libres.

Por mucho que querían negarlo, Itachi les dio el panorama completo y tenían que admitirlo, habían perdido por mucho que quisieran negarlo, las cosas terminaron aún antes de comenzar y les dolía ver que sus sueños se habían ido, pero aún así no se irían sin pelear.

-Iremos una vez más, todo o nada- dijo Nagato con convicción.

#######

Habían pasado dos meses desde la fuga del Uchiha y al fin Naruto obtuvo el documento con la investigación real de la masacre en la prisión pues no había otra forma de describir semejante carnicería cometida por la ojijade. Entre más leía el informe ciertos datos más familiares se le hacían pero se le escapaba el dato de dónde había oído de una situación similar y que la ocasionaba y qué repercusiones tenía; aún así, le dio al asunto la prioridad debida por lo que Perla y Sanji fueron comisionados a darle caza a ambos renegados para interrogarles.

No acababan de irse los dos guerreros cuando el Ko sintió tres presencias conocidas, se trataba de Óbito, Nagato e Itachi que en un desesperado intento regresaban por otra paliza.

-Kuroko, Dile a Amara que vaya a recibir a nuestros invitados junto a su hermano- ordenó el Kage a su asistente.

En las calles el trío de Akatsuki avanzaban interrogando a cuanto civil se topaba para hallar a los Jinchuriki, pero sus pesquisas eran en vano, no paso mucho para que el nuevo camino Deva explotara en mil pedazos cortesía de Luzbel que acababa de bajar su arma. El digimon estaba usando su modo explosivo, dándole un mayor poder de ataque y rango, por lo que le fue sencillo derribar al Camino, iba a por él, el Camino Naraka cuando el también estalló en mil pedazos, estaba vez debido a un ataque de Ki de Amara.

-Saben, no son muy listos que digamos si regresan a recibir una paliza- se burló el Digimon demonio- pero ya que no soy quien para juzgar, les daremos la paliza que tanto desean antes de matarlos.

Los cuatro Caminos y los dos Uchiha se lanzaron contra la pareja de Digimon dividiéndose en dos.

Los caminos Ashura y Humano junto a Óbito fueron por la Digimon, mientras los caminos Animal y Petra fueron con Itachi por el hermano de Amara.

La pelea fue sencilla para los digimon que vencieron sin problemas a los caminos de Nagato primero, pero cuando se iban a lanzar contra Itachi y Obito respectivamente una ráfaga de energía morada los hizo retroceder.

Ante ellos y los renegados apareció el otro Uchiha acompañado de la pelirosa, Sasuke tenía la piel púrpura. Sus escleróticas eran rojas y sus ojos negros y sin vida, su cabello lo traía revuelto y marrón, además de que se notaba en extremo sucio, por otro lado la pelirrosa, traía su cabello largo hasta los muslos, su piel estaba comenzando a volverse púrpura y sus escleróticas ya empezaban a lucir como las del Uchiha, además había ganado tallas para bien, pues poseía una belleza que cualquier hombre heterosexual no duraría en poseer.

-Ha pasado tiempo Traidor- dijo con voz muy ronca y bestial el pelimarron- hoy es el día que consumaré mi venganza.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, el genin le dio a su hermano un poderoso Uppercut que lo hizo atravesar alrededor de siete construcciones, para deleite de Sasuke.

-Soy Madara Uchi…- Obito no pudo acabar, Sasuke le había incinerado la cabeza con una ráfaga de energía, el cuerpo sin vida del ex pupilo de Minato cayó de manera seca, ya que la herida se cauterizo en el acto.

-Poco me importa que fueras el más célebre de nuestro Clan, si hubieras hecho lo correcto, seríamos la elite suprema del mundo, no sólo de la nación del fuego- dijo con odio Sasuke- Sakura, encargarte de que nadie intervenga y tendremos otra ronda de seis horas de diversión sin descanso.

La pelirrosa sólo sonrió de forma estúpida y se interpuso entre los digimon y el Uchiha.

-Jeje, como órdenes Sasuke-kun- dijo de forma melosa la genin.

Itachi se recuperó a penas lo suficiente para esquivar por poco una ráfaga de energía que le disparó Sasuke, Itachi activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y trato de ver otro de esos extraños jutsus, pero para su gran desconcierto, su dojutsu sólo mostraba la energía, no el cómo realizarla. Por lo tanto le sería imposible al otro Sobreviviente varón del clan adivinar cuando lanzaría otro de esos mortales ataques

-Antes de que acabe con tu vida, te obligare a darme la ubicación de Izumi, es una lástima que no podras ver como la hago mía para que el clan resurja de sus cenizas.- decía casi demente el castaño que sonreía extasiado por el panorama.

-!ESO JAMÁS ¡- exclamó furioso Itachi- ¿Quien te dijo que seguía viva?

-Tu, en este momento y vaya que voy a disfrutar el verle llorar cada que la posea.- se relamio los labios de satisfacción.

Itachi pudo ver como los rasgos faciales de su hermano se descomponían hasta parecer una especie de repulsivo hombre pez. El Uchiha emanaba una tremenda cantidad de poder, aún sin ser un shinobi sensor, al azabache le fue posible sentir el descomunal aumento de poder de su hermano.

-¿Que demonios te has hecho?- preguntó Itachi a Sasuke.

-Lo necesario, Necesito poder para rehacer a mi clan y también para vencerte, así que al oir el amable ofrecimiento de Hao Asakura… digamos que he obtenido no que deseaba.

Y usado un jutsu de elemento fuego trató de incinerar a Itachi que escapó apenas.

Un ser de color púrpura se alzó imponente, el Susano de Itachi preparaba un disparo con su arco, pero su hermano tenía otros planes, rápidamente le disparó con otra ráfaga de energía y para desconcierto de Itachi, su defensa fue trasladada como si nada, lastimandolo de gravedad.

Los rasgos de Sasuke se volvieron más repulsivos y su voz se volvió menos humano mientras reía de forma complacida ante su fácil victoria.

##

Amara y su hermano tenían dificultades para seguirle el paso a la pelirrosa, la ex shinobi de Konoha bloqueaba muy fácilmente los disparos de ambos digimon que veían como aquella tímida e inútil Kunoichi ahora les plantaba cara a ellos que de querer se bastaban para acabar con Akatsuki.

-¿Sientes eso?- preguntó la Digimon demonio- la fuente de su inusitado poder es de origen demoníaco.

-Debemos derribarla antes de que ella nos derribe- sugirió\ observo el digimon- entre más pelea con nosotros se va fortaleciendo.

Justo cuando Sasuke comenzó a mutar, Sakura se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el Beelzemon que apenas y podía contenerla, Amara sintió el aumento exponencial de Sasuke y se sorprendió por ello, Sabía que había métodos para hacer algo así con magia. Pero esos niveles eran ridículamente imposibles de lograr con magia. Y sin embargo fue otra cosa que ocurría con Sasuke que le alarmó.

-Debemos ir con , puedo sentir como su alma se quema entre más aumenta su poder, a ese paso no va a quedar nada de el Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun me ha ordenado detenerlos y eso hare- dijo con convicción la pelirrosa poniéndose frente a sus rivales.- No podrán pasarme.

Una ráfaga de energía verde le golpeó en el rostro haciéndole un ligero corte, Sanji y su camarada gem llegaban al lugar y la gema miraba como el Uchiha apaleaba a su hermano.

-Vayan, nosotros la entretenemos.

Y los digimon salieron en pos de Itachi, cuando la ojiverde iba a detenerlos; unas cadenas de agua la sujetaron con firmeza.

-Lamento informarte que Sanji y yo seremos tus oponentes- dijo la gem azul mientras aterrizaba cargando al espadachín en su espalda.

-En serio, puede llegar solo- dijo molesto el peliverde.

-Y yo soy una fusión de ocho gemas- contestó sarcástica la ojiazul.

Sakura a duras penas deshizo el agarre de Perla y se lanzó contra ella, la gem creó un escudo y un montante de hielo y bloqueo el golpe de la pelirrosa apenas pues el escudo tenía varias rajaduras producidas por el impacto del puño de Sakura.

Mientras el combate de la gem y el antiguo primer oficial de los Sombrero de paja daba inició, Amara apareció de súbito salvando a Itachi de una muerte segura, lo que hizo que los rasgos de pez de Sasuke se esfuman, el Uchiha iba a atacar cuando seis disparos del Beelzemon le dieron a quemarropa lastimándose aunque no de gravedad.

-Ustedes no son más que basura, poco me importa que estemos en su territorio, haganse a un lado o mueran.

Y cuando cargaba una gran esfera de energía fue impactado en el estómago por una mujer.

La nueva oponente era una mujer que vestía una armadura de corte antiguo, se notaba que estaba hecha de hierro forjado y era a la usanza Hitita, tenía un yelmo muy elegante del cual sobresalían dos cuernos dorados a través de la protección de la cara eran visibles dos ojos color dorado intensos y fieros, y de la pieza sobresalía un cabello púrpura que parecía hecho de éter (hagan de cuenta que es el cabello de la princesa Luna)

La mujer era de tez morena clara y era muy alta(1.95) tenía un cuerpo de diosa , piernas largas, cintura breve y caderas y pechos grandes, además traía una espada que hacía juego con la armadura así como un escudo rectangular grande.

-Alejense, el es mio- dijo la nueva integrante con una muy hermosa voz que aún con el hecho de ser melodiosa se oyó como un trueno. Los digimon se apartaron y la nueva oponente volvió a conectar otro golpe al Uchiha que salió despedido a los aires.

-Las cosas deben de ser muy serias si Tiamat es quien ha aparecido en vez de alguno de sus elementos-conjeturo el digimon.

-Eso parece- dijo su hermana que le brindaba los primeros auxilios al otro Uchiha.

En el aire , Sasuke se recompuso y trato de matar de una ráfaga de energía a Tiamat, la dragón usando su escudo repelió la energía y abriendo su boca, expulsó una esfera de color lavanda que dio de lleno en Sasuke lastimándose seriamente, el Uchiha sangraba, si; pero sus heridas cauterizaban rápidamente aunque eso no evitaba que se cansara pues la antigua deidad podía sentir que su ataque si disminuyó la energía de Sasuke.

-!Maldita, nada evitará que consume mi venganza¡- aulló el Uchiha y se lanzó de lleno contra la dragón que bloqueo su embate y de un certero lance de su espada amputó el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke.

-Siento lástima por ti- dijo la antigua deidad- seamos honestos ¿Haz pensado que será de tu vida cuando mates a tu hermano? Un maldito criminal que seguro piensa que será recibido con los brazos abiertos en sí aldea. Patético.

El Uchiha se sostenía el muñón que además de cauterizar se regentaba y aullando de furia nuevamente iba de frente contra su rival, la dragón pudo sentir nuevamente un descomunal aumento de poder , para desgracia de Sasuke, Tiamat le superaba de cierto modo aún lo suficiente como para darle una paliza y vaya que lo iba a hacer.

Sasuke le dio un derechazo a la quijada, sin embargo no movió un sólo centímetro el rostro de la dragón, la pelipurpura con su cola le dio un golpe que le elevó varios metros en el aire y para cuando Sasuke frenó su ascenso, la ojidorada se encargó de hacerlo bajar con un contundente golpe de mazo, usando sus dos puños entrelazados.

El Uchiha se estrelló con un horrido estruendo (Mexicanos al grito de… perdón, pero si sono bien XD) creando un gran cráter del que salió furioso enfocándose hacia la presencia de la pelipurpura que le recibió con un lazo al cuello que casi le arranca la cabeza a Sasuke.

-!NO, ES IMPOSIBLE, SE SUPONE QUE AHORA SOY EL SER MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO ¡- exclamó rabioso el castaño mientras se tronaba el cuello para tratar de sanar su herida -¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE UN FENÓMENO COMO TU PUEDA VENCERME¡.

Tiamat estalló en carcajadas enfureciendo aún más a Sasuke mientras ella se ponía en pose de combate.

-Mortal estupido, estas pagando el precio del poder falso, ¿Realmente piensas que eres rival para mi? Ciertamente yo nací siendo poderosa, pero mi fuerza tenía un fin y propósito y yo falle a él, te lo digo como consejo, la decisión de tomarlo o no es tuya: en vez de ambicionar el poder fácil, hazte de el por el camino largo. Esa es la diferencia entre el hecho de que si aún insistes en pelear en mi contra, no volveras a ver la luz del sol o desistes de tus intenciones lograras una larga vida

-¡Cállate¡- exclamó Sasuke cegado por la ira y cargó de frente contra la dragón.

Tiamat sólo bloqueo con su escudo al castaño y usando su espada, se la clavo en el hígado. Sacó rápidamente su arma y vio como está cauterizaba a menor velocidad que sus heridas iniciales y con el rabillo del ojo noto, que entre más se recuperada Itachi más débil se volvía Sasuke, así que decidió llevar la pelea lejos de él, ella había cometido por decidia errores pero el que le trajo al mundo Shinobi por mucho era el que más le pesaba.

##########

 **Hace cien años.**

Tiamat era una imponente dragón de cinco cabezas cada una capaz de controlar un elemento, la dragón era considerada una deidad en su mundo, si bien la criatura no era malvada, se me temía mucho y su sola presencia hacía temblar a reyes justos y villanos de la más baja calaña por igual, siendo Venger el que más le temía y quien más buscaba la forma de acabar con ella para así hacerse de su mundo.

Ahora bien, cinco años atrás, la mayor entidad benigna decidió ponerle fin a las atrocidades de Venger que en su momento fue su aprendiz y candidato a sucesor, así que convocó a un grupo de seis jóvenes o más bien niños para que detuvieran al villano.

Tiamat supo de ello y no creyendo mucho en el juicio del Amo de los calabozos decidió poner a prueba a los niños que de milagro, con todo y que ella se contuvo demasiado, apenas y salieron con vida, situación que quiso aprovechar el malvado ser ,pagando el precio al ser derrotado y herido de gravedad por la dragón.

La fiera bestia le reclamó airadamente al protector del mundo por lo que ella creyó una injusticia y sin embargo el terco vigía no cedió un ápice en su postura; fue tan lejos como para decirle a Tiamat que si tanto le preocupaban los niños . tenía la libertad de ayudarlos y el no se lo iba a impedir.

La ojidorada sabía que en última instancia ese era uno de sus fines, existían en el mundo tres poderes, El Amo de los calabozos como entidad benigna, Ella como entidad neutral y Fenril el gran lobo como entidad malvada, Fenril dormía profundamente , aún hoy lo hacia, pero Tiamat sabía que en términos reales no despertaría y se pondría a hacer su santa voluntad porque los tres seres empataban en poder, por lo que, si ella se pasaba al lado del Amo de los calabozos, la balanza pasaría al lado del bien.

Eso ella lo consideró un ultraje y le advirtió que de intentar nuevamente una treta asi, mataria a los niños sin mayor trámite.

En una ocasión, ya hartos de que Estúpidamente Venger les bloquera cada oportunidad para regresar a su mundo, ellos le pidieron ayuda a la entidad para matarlo.

Y ella se negó. Tiamat sabía que pese a todo, no habían arrebatado una vida en ese mundo hostil hacia ellos, lo cual era una hazaña digna de alabanza. Sin embargo, ella estaba firme en su promesa de no intervenir. Así que les dio una clave para poder acabar ellos mismos con Venger, y como supuso, el Amo intervino para que aún conservaran su inocencia.

Tras decidir no cegar la vida del villano y partir a buscar otra forma de volver a su hogar, el Amo de los calabozos le reclamó furioso por su intromisión. Tiamat reviro el reclamó alegando que ella sólo les dijo el modo de acabar con su problema pero que en ningún momento les coerciono a hacerlo, más bien fue su desesperación la que les orilló a casi cometer un asesinato, en todo caso, ella lo culpo por seguir con su juego de enviarlos a apagar los incendios que Venger o su incompetencia generaron.

Esa discusión dejó en muy malos términos a ambos seres y en adelante Tiamat juró no volver a intervenir, juramento del que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Dos meses después de esa discusión, Venger fue derrotado por su propia hermana que por obra de un milagro, pues no había otra forma de calificar aquello, se volvió amiga de los jóvenes, con esa noticia, y creyendo que finalmente llegaron al final de su viaje, Tiamat fue a dormir pensando que al despertar los niños llevarían tiempo en su mundo natal. No fue así.

Había pasado una década desde que la escupe fuego fue a dormir y varias cosas habían sucedido, la dragón sólo conocía a los desafortunados niños por los motes que el amo les había puesto, así pues, supo que no sólo no los envió de regreso si no que el enano hijo de puta los siguió arriesgando apagando fuegos que el vacío de poder por la pérdida de Venger género( la hermana de Venger lo aprisionó en un anillo que siempre portaba con ella), lo que desencadenó una terrible depresión en el líder de facto de grupo, por lo que pasado cierto tiempo, tanto la acróbata como el arquero, al final se habían rendido y se separaron del grupo, se casaron y a lo largo del tiempo fundaron una próspera aldea que aún hoy era gobernada por sus descendientes, el Mago y el caballero murieron salvando a un poblado un par de años después de la separación de su líder , siendo ahora la Ladrona (en América Latina de tradujo como Ilusionista, pero en realidad era Ladrona, esta demás decir porque le cambiaron el nombre) la líder del reducido grupo, el sacrificio de manera verdaderamente heroica del otrora cobarde caballero y del torpe mago fue un duro golpe a la psique de la ladrona que murió siendo una anciana atendida por su amiga X y por último, supo que tras dejar a los cuidados de X a su hermana, el Bárbaro siguió intentando un par de años más buscar el camino a casa tratando primero de reclutar a sus compañeros, pero el arquero y la acróbata se negaron pues no iban a arriesgar la vida de su futuro hijo en una empresa en la que habían fracasado más veces que la selección de Holanda en los mundiales (o que el Cruz azul en las finales XD) por lo que los futuros padres declinaron embarcarse nuevamente en esa empresa, al final viendo que todo fue en vano, el muchacho se quito la vida tomando un poderoso veneno y nunca nadie supo donde se quedó su cuerpo.

Y todo esto no hizo otra cosa que hacer llorar de rabia a Tiamat que fue a donde estaba el Amo de los calabozos y le aprisionó en un lugar del que no saldría jamás, pero el daño estaba hecho. Pudo ver ,al ir al mundo de los niños, tras tomar una forma verdaderamente humana las secuelas de su decidía y orgullo.

El tiempo pasaba de forma diferente, aún cuando para su mundo pasaron diez años, sólo había transcurrido uno en el mundo que estaba visitando, aún así la pena que vio era inconmensurable.

Las familias de los hermanos Ladrona y Bárbaro aún seguían con la esperanza de hallar a sus hijos, la pena y recriminaciones mutuas en la familia del Mago terminaron por separar a sus padres que dividieron la custodia de sus dos hermanitos. La Madre del Arquero creó tras una década ,una fundación que a la larga ayudó a crear un programa llamado alerta Arthur (nombre del Arquero). Mientras que las demás familias simplemente terminaron resignados a que misteriosamente sus hijos habían desaparecido.

Tiamat regreso a su mundo y lloró por semanas, de haber ayudado a esos niños nada de eso habría pasado, era verdad que jamás interfirió en su misión y !por el creador¡ incluso una vez que Venger creyó localizar a la legendaria planta Dragonaria, la cual se decía era capaz de matarla, evitaron su obtención, se sentía fatal por todo, irónicamente antes de regresar a su mundo vio un cartel de la fundación de la madre del Arquero que decía:

"Para que el mal triunfe sólo basta no hacer nada por evitarlo" eso era verdad y vaya que lo sabía, seguía aún llorando en su cueva cuando un pilar de luz azul cobalto apareció de pronto y de él salió una mujer de cabello azul, ojos rojos y que usaba un conjunto tradicional chino.

-Tiamat, te tengo una propuesta, te ayudare a expiar este mal, sólo Necesitó un pequeño favor a cambio.

-¿Que clase de favor quieres pedirme Centinela?.

##########

-¡Estilo de una espada, cañón de 180 libras!- dio un fuerte tajo con una espada el espadachín peliverde hacia Sakura que evitó apenas el impacto del tajo, lo que fue bien aprovechado por Perla quien le envolvió en cadenas de hielo y sujeto con ayuda de sus golem de agua a la pelirrosa fuertemente, la pelea entre Sakura y la dispar pareja de combatientes aparentemente había llegado a su desenlace o eso pensaban los del Remolino. Concentrando su energía, la ojijade lentamente destruyó las cadenas y trato de dañar a la gema, sin embargo, no lo logró, Sakura había cargado de frente contra Perla y su compañero usando sus tres espadas logró por poco parar el poderoso golpe siendo atrapado por su amiga para evitar que se golpeara.

Sakura vio de reojo la pelea entre Tiamat y Sasuke y se alarmó al ver que su amado pese a todo pronóstico estaba siendo superado lentamente por la dragón, Niobe su benefactor le había asegurado que al comer ese raro fruto se convirtió en la Kunoichi más poderosa, era cierto que ella estaba batallando contra dos y la lucha era pareja, lo que no entendía era como estaba logrando la ojidorada luchar a la par del Uchiha y peor aún, podía notar cómo en vez de aumentar su poder, Sasuke estaba debilitándose de manera alarmante.

-¡Tu pelea es aquí mocosa!- le golpeó con un guante de hielo la gema ,lanzadola contra el ex primer oficial el cual con la parte sin filo de sus armas le recibió haciendo sentir a Sakura que había chocado contra una muralla de acero pues el espadachín no se movió un sólo milímetro.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó de pronto Sakura patentado al ojionix- ¿Porque siempre es así?.

Arremetió contra los guerreros lanzado furiosa varias ráfagas de energía que ellos bloqueaban o esquivaban, la peligrosa siguió así hasta cansarse, además, creía haber vencido a ese par, se lanzó a ayudar a Sasuke pero del humo de su embate oyó un zumbido y al voltear tuvo que evitar una Shuriken de viento endemoniado hecha de hielo que haciendo un elegante giro se abalanzaba hacia ella.

Perla controlaba con su hidroquinesis la dirección de su arma de hielo, en verdad que su adversaria era muy fuerte, pero también era muy inexperta y se notaba, casi le recordó a ella misma cuando la segunda guerra por el control de la Tierra en su mundo se dio, ella tuvo que aprender a defenderse, a defender su hogar y por eso estaba empecinada a vencer sin lastimar demasiado a la genin y más porque algo le decía que ese aumento de poder era peligroso a la par de antinatural.

-Perla, usemos esa técnica para dejarla fuera de combate- sugirió el espadachín- esta es tan buena oportunidad para usarla como cualquiera.

La peliazul meditó las palabras de su compañero y eran verdad. Así que concentrando su energía en su gema esperó pacientemente mientras el peliverde se lanzaba a distraer a su oponente.

-!CHA, NO VAN A EVITAR QUE CUMPLA MI SUEÑO DE VIVIR JUNTO A SASUKE-KUN¡-Exclamó fuera de si la ojijade que comenzó a bloquear una rápida serie de estocadas que el guerrero le lanzaba. Parecía un motor pues no era posible ver los brazos del espadachín, pero la pelirrosa no se quedaba atrás pues de manera rauda se movía tratando no siempre de forma exitosa, de esquivar los embates.

Al sentir que la gema estaba lista, el peliverde retrocedió de un salto y se luso a lado de la gema.

Los dos extendieron la palma de sus manos y a diferencia de ella, a él no le costo trabajo cargar con la energía que requería, así que su treta salió a relucir casi en el acto.

-¡Tecnica secreta, ataque de hélice- y un par de rayos surgieron de las manos de los guerreros y haciendo una especie de hélice tipo ADN se lanzaron contra la pelirrosa.

Sakura sólo atino a poner los brazos en X, el ataque le dio de lleno y le hizo caer inconsciente una vez que se estrelló contra una pared, rápidamente Perla la capturó en una burbuja de agua y se la llevó a toda prisa junto a su compañero de equipo.

##########

Rápidamente fue perceptible para el Uchiha y la deidad el rápido descenso de la energía de la ojijade, Sasuke sólo bufo enojado, aún con el brutal aumento de poder de Sakura a la hora buena, nuevamente probaba ser una inútil, el emo jadeaba fatigado tratando de hallar una manera de vencer a Tiamat que le veía fijamente sin bajar la guardia, pese a saberse superior a él en todo aspecto, la dragón se mantenía alerta, ya que en una de las cosas que aventajaba a Sasuke era en experiencia, Ella no se iba a dar el innecesario lujo de bajar la guardia, si bien era cierto que en estos momentos Sasuke lucía peor que ella, eso era gracias a su habilidad, la furia y novates del arrogante Uchiha no le permitían ver que Tiamat no era tan fuerte , de hecho la dragón al principio era un poco más débil, pero en base a una buena estrategia y a mantener su cabeza fría , es como había logrado mantener a raya al Uchiha que se frustraba al ver que su oponente nuevamente era superior a él, cuando ya saboreaba su victoria sobre su hermano, los entrometidos del Remolino nuevamente intervenían en sus planes, muy a su pesar decidió jugarse una carta que jamás creyó usar.

Rápidamente cargo una descomunal cantidad de chakra en una esfera y desde el aire la lanzó hacia Tiamat, la dragón,como el Uchiha supuso se quedó a recibir la esfera que tenía la potencia necesaria para borrar al mundo del mapa, pero eso importaba poco, venganza era venganza aún si moría con Itachi y por otro lado , si su plan daba resultado, mataría a la que quizá ahora era la criatura más poderosa del lugar sólo detrás del kage, eso le daba la confianza para después ir por los tipos que le humillaron en Konoha.

Tiamat detuvo la esfera y comenzó a empujarla, pudo sentir a Sasuke lanzándose contra ella, para fortuna de ella, alguien más había estado viendo el combate sin intervenir, por lo que debido a la delicada situación, el Uchiha obtuvo una nueva herida producto de un nuevo ataque de parte de alguien del remolino.

Para pesar de Sasuke, la situación había salido de su control por lo que tuvo que irse nuevamente dejando a su compañera a su suerte.

"Ya verán, me las pagaran todos ustedes" pensaba hecho una furia el emo vengador al alejarse volando del país.

-¿Y que paso con el otro?- preguntó Tiamat a su compañero.

-lo capture hace rato, esta en la prisión encerrado en estos momentos.

########

En castaño emo regreso a la cueva donde su benefactor estaba esperandolo, Hao o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de Hao pues ahora lucía más como un moho gigante , de piel pútrida y gris, sin cabeza y con varios tegumentos a modo de pies y manos veía con un aura furiosa a Sasuke el cual le miraba igual.

-¡DIJISTE QUE EL PODER QUE ME DARIAS ME HARÍA IMPARABLE PARA ASÍ PODER CONSUMAR MI VENGANZA Y EN ESA ASQUEROSA ALDEA DEL REMOLINO, HABÍA SERES QUE ME EQUIPARABAN EN PODER!- le exclamó Sasuke muy airado a lo que el ente del caos no se inmutó.

El ser tomó a Sasuke del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras le hablaba con voz monótona y fría y con un aura muy aterradora.

-No me importa lo que dije, si hay alguien más poderoso que tu, es tu culpa por ser tan débil, eres lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a tu enemigo, pero fracasaste en tu objetivo y de paso has comprometido el mio.

Debemos rescatar a tu compañera, aún es un activo valioso y no vamos a desperdiciarla, de tu venganza no tenemos porque apresurar las cosas, de momento, en cuanto otro fruto surja, la sabía del árbol te ayudará a ser más fuerte, así que trae más sacrificios para el árbol.

Y soltó al Uchiha que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El ser se alejó del lugar moviéndose pesadamente ante un castaño que trataba de jalar aire a sus pulmones.

-En cuanto te descuides incluso tu me la vas a pagar- dijo el Uchiha a nadie en particular.

##

Sakura despertó encadenada a una cama de hospital , la pelirrosa se sentía muy débil, pero sabía que usando sus nuevas habilidades podría liberarse, pero al intentar usar una ráfaga de Ki o de aumentarlo para así soltarse, noto que era incapaz de recordar el modo de hacerlo, asi que con terror vio a su enorme busto, sólo para notar que había vuelto a ser plana de nuevo.

Instantes después entró Perla acompañada de una médico que entre forcejeos de la ojijade fue valorada médicamente, tras lo cual salieron las dos.

Al poco rato llegó el espadachín que comenzó a montar guardia en la solitaria habitación de Sakura.

-¿Que les he hecho?- preguntó de repente la pelirrosa rompiendo el silencio del lugar-¿Porque me han quitado mi poder y mi cuerpo? Ya no podré gustarle a Sasuke-kun sin ellos.

-Pues entonces el que te gusta es un zoquete- mencionó de forma cansina el peliverde- eres muy bella así como eres.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ EN ESA FORMA!-explotó llorando la Kunoichi renegada- no soy bonita, no tengo curvas, sólo esta estúpida frentesota.

-Y una muy baja autoestima- completo sin tacto alguno el espadachín- plana no eres, y si tienes curvas, ¿Sabes? No todo en la vida son tetas.

Sakura se sonrojo, sintió que las palabras del guerrero eran sinceras, por el lado del espadachín, se sonrojo aunque esto no se notó por ver al frente, Sakura por alguna razón le recordaba a Robín ,su cara(1) era muy similar y aún con ese detalle, Robín tenía uno de los rostros más hermosos que recordaba el espadachín, sentía que estaba traicionando a su fallecida prometida, pero no podía evitarlo, Sakura le recordaba a ella demasiado y por ello creyó que le dijo esas cosas que si eran ciertas, la insegura Kunoichi si era muy bella, pero su belleza no era muy apreciada entre los pubertos de su edad.

-gracias- musito por lo bajo la joven Kunoichi.

El espadachín sólo levantó su mano derecha en señal de asentimiento y siguió vigilando mientras sus compañeros veían que hacer con ella.

###########

Naruto había leído el verdadero informe del escape de Sasuke y ya sabía a que se enfrentaban, para su mala fortuna tenía entre manos una de las semillas estelares de Cthulhu entre manos, por lo cual debía de ser precavido, ya sabía que encadenaba a Sasuke y a Sakura para que sus semillas no brotaran, la del Uchiha se hizo muy evidente durante su pelea y la agonía de Itachi de la que se salvó por poco, y afortunadamente para ellos, Sasuke parecía ser gay porque aún teniendo tras el a Ino que era muy sexy, el no mostraba el menor gramo de deseo sexual. Lo que les daba una ventaja sustancial.

Ahora que habían suprimido la semilla de Sakura debían de tomar una decisión, sabían que si bien, el que ella se casara era muy poco probable, ella ayudaría sin rechistar a quien le manipulaba a ella y a Sasuke, ya tenían los indicios de donde buscar y la ventaja táctica de la amnesia de su enemigo y el desconocimiento de ellos, pero aún así debían de jugar a lo seguro, razón por la cual la propuesta de Tiamat era la más segura aunque no fuera la mejor.

-Debería haber otra salida- mencionó la Lilithmon visiblemente preocupada por la medida a tomar- no veo diferencia alguna entre hacer eso y quitarle la vida.

-A veces esa clase de decisiones son las indicadas- dijo muy a su pesar Naruto- Ya lo vieron con mi hija, en cierto modo ella sufrió el mismo destino y como en este caso, fue algo que hice contra su voluntad, es eso o arriesgar la vida de trillones en esta dimensión.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, tras el cual Naruto sometió la medida a votación ganando el Si de manera casi unánime, Tiamat sólo asintió no muy orgullosa de lo que iba a ser. Lamentablemente era la única salida para evitar que esa semilla se desarrollara en Sakura hasta que alguien pudiera venir a removerla y lamentablemente lo que le harían era casi seguro de ser irreversible.

##

La peligrosa fue llevada por Mito y por Perla hasta el patio del edificio del Uzukage donde ya le esperaban todos, el peliverde incluido, la ex kunoichi pudo ver como en una asador de carbón la dragón ponía trozos del material y los ordenaba, la perceptiva chica dudaba que le fueran a preparar una parrillada por lo que veía nerviosa lo que iba a acontecer.

Tras acomodar todo el carbón necesario, la dragon inhaló profundamente y exhaló una llama de color verde muy intenso que rápidamente prendió las brazas que en vez de ser rojas o naranjas, eran de un azul muy intenso, casi tenían la tonalidad del cobalto.

Una vez que el fuego se apagó y sólo quedaron las brazas ardiendo, para horror de la pelirrosa, Mito y Perla la llevaron ante el asador y sin que lo esperará, hundieron su cara en las brazas ardientes.

Sakura dio un escalofriante alarido que se oyó a varios kilómetros a la redonda, pataleaba y se sacudía con violencia mientras la digimon y la gem hacían un titánico esfuerzo por mantener su cara en las ascuas, cuando Perla estaba flaqueando su agarre, la dragón le grito con enojo.

-¡SE QUE NO TE AGRADA LO QUE HACEMOS, PERO NO PODEMOS PARAR, NO AHORA! **.**

Y tomando la mano de la peliazul, hundió más la cara de Sakura que ya no gritaba porque sus vías respiratorias se habían quemado también.

El cabello de la joven se había chamuscado completamente al igual que una parte de su torso pues el asador abarcaba hasta su cintura, le habían torturado de la peor forma posible, la pobre chica temblaba pese a estar hace un minuto desmallada, y sólo cuando vieron que parecía tenía quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado, la quitaron y la llevaron rápidamente a una habitación preparada por la ex diosa donde la pobre chica fue puesta en una tina con un bálsamo relajante.

##

Dos días después de semejante horror, una vendada joven de su parte superior del cuerpo despertó en la habitación preparada por Tiamat, rápidamente ella llamo al kage que llegó con su grupo al lugar incmondado a la asustada joven.

Lentamente Amara le quitó las vendas de la cara a la joven dejando de piedra a quienes le veían.

Ahora la chica tenía el cabello verde claro, aunque corto se veía que su cabello era ondulado, sus ojos ya no eran verde jade, eran color miel, su piel nívea y sus facciones finas dejaron al espadachín sin habla pues ante ellos estaba la doppelganger de Monet, la arpía que trabajo para Doflamingo, sólo que en sus años más mozos.

-¿Donde estoy?¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó la joven muy asustada por estar en un lugar desconocido y sin poder recordar nada de su pasado, eso fue lo que dictaminó Hinata al leer la mente de la chica.

-Buen trabajo compañera- le susurro Naruto a la dragón que suspiro aliviada porque al menos su tortura sirvió de algo.

#########

Monet que fue como llamaron a la ex Kunoichi, fue puesta al cuidado de Perla y su compañero, a la gema le causaba mucha risa ver que en las dos semanas que llevaba la joven viviendo en el país, se adaptó rápidamente y logró formar un vínculo con el ex oficial de los Mugiwara. Algo que ella no estaba segura de haber logrado.

A Yugao y a Anko les sorprendió ver el cambio total de la mujer que tenían ante ellas, la antigua deidad les explicó la rara propiedad de sus brazas del fuego verde, si una persona sufría quemaduras de tercer grado con ellas en su rostro, su memoria se borraba y adquiría una nueva apariencia, de haber sufrido quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, pudo haber sufrido algo similar a la reencarnación sin saber en que se pudo convertir, por ello se arriesgaron a quemarle incluso su torso, lo cual dio resultado pues la adolescente volvía a tener curvas pronunciadas producto de la cualidad del fuego.

Al preguntarle el porqué no usaron la ceniza, Naruto explicó que esta tenía el defecto del que habló de la quemadura de cuerpo completo pero con el otro inconveniente de ser irreversible, algo que lo que Tiamat hizo tenía de ligera ventaja pues aunque baja, había posibilidad de revertir el efecto de su llama con otra de las propiedades de la dragón, usando una virtud de la cabeza que escupe agua.

Aclarado el detalle, Naruto había iniciado la reunión donde verían si debían de manejar la crisis solos y si debían pedir ayuda a las naciones elementales.

#################

La familia Uzumaki Namikaze salía del hospital psiquiátrico tras visitar a Menma, Minato estaba muy afectado por lo ocurrido culpando de ello. Si no hubiera creído a pie de juntillas a su sensei nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Eso lo tenía más que claro, sin necesidad alguna de que se lo recordará su aún esposa.

Minato y Kushina vivían separados, la Uzumaki se había ido a vivir con Tsunade y Shizune al complejo Senju dejando a Minato sólo en su casa, al ser de origen civil el kage no tenia complejo pero si una casa bastante lujosa que ahora estaba sin vida, pues Naruko no queriendo tomar partido, se había mudado a vivir al antiguo hogar de Anko, haciéndole compañía a Kurenai.

La muerte de Naruto sólo fue la gota que colmó el vaso, desde el anuncio de la nueva profecía, las relaciones entre Minato y Kushina se habían tensado, la muerte de su hijo mayor y el intento de suicidio del menor terminaron por matar el amor que se tuvo la pareja. Ahora Kushina aborrecía a Minato con todo su ser, si bien ella se sabía corresponsable del abandono a Naruto, la labia de Minato la convenció de que hacía lo correcto, recordaba que en varias ocasiones al principio quiso tratar igual a los tres niños, pero Minato hablando sobre la profecía decía que debían enfocarse en los Uzumaki menores, a veces insistía más, pero la pelirroja terminaba cediendo, se daba asco a si misma por ello y aún así hacía directamente responsable a Jiraiya y a Minato por lo ocurrido.

Tras visitar a su hermano en el hospital, Naruko regreso a su departamento bastante triste, daba algo de crédito a Menma en su idea de que algo había pasado el día que Naruto los venció, pero lo que el azabache interpretaba como una maldición, ella lo veía como amargo karma, Naruto vivió ocho infelices años y aparentemente ahora les tocaba a ellos pagar por el sufrimiento que le causaron.

Naruko estaba por llegar a casa cuando sintió una presencia familiar detrás de ella, al voltear en la dirección donde le sintió, vio al Uzukage que le miraba bastante nervioso.

-Se que me merezco lo que me vayas a hacer pero tenemos que hablar-comenzó a explicar el Kage a una Kunoichi que le veía sin entender a qué se refería- lamento en verdad lo que le ha pasado a tu familia, pero no es más que la consecuencia de sus acciones.

-No se quien seas pero no tienes que ser tan consecuente conmigo-/le reclamó molesta la pelirroja.

-No has cambiado nada hermanita- mencionó el Uzumaki al quitarse su anillo de platino.

La cara de Naruko era un poema, se lanzó contra el Ojiazul y le dio un posesivo abrazo para instantes después, con lágrimas en los ojos, semi enterrarlo de un poderoso golpe en la cabeza en el asfalto, sorprendentemente, nadie perturbó el conmovedor encuentro de los hermanos para alivio de la Uzumaki.

-Hermanita, tenemos algo de que hablar- mencionó Naruto de forma sería.

 **1))))))))) recalcó que la interpretación artística es lo que en apariencia hace que lo que dije sea una barbaridad.**

 **Pero agarren una imagen de Nico Robín de Niña y verán que de hecho, si era y es frentona y no veo a nadie burlándose de ella, tiene que ver en ello un fenómeno llamado "divina proporción" pese a ese detalle, como tiene un rostro armónico es atractiva. A diferencia de Sakura en su adolescencia.**

Fly Me To The Moon

Ending Evangelio.

Fly me to the moon and  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
[ **Se ve a una pareja a las orillas del mar en una playa, el chico y la chica están sentados en la arena y ven al horizonte, la chica está recargada en el pecho del chico el cual la está abrazando.**

 **Es de noche en la playa y hay luna llena]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words, I love you  
 **[La cámara se va acercando poco a poco, la pareja esta en la misma posición, nos términos dando cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata son la pareja.**

 **La cámara enfoca el rostro de Naruto sonriendo y luego el de Hinata que también sonríe]**  
Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I, I love, I love you  
 **[Naruto toma la barbilla de Hinata y la mira fijamente antes de darle un tierno pero apasionado beso, la cámara se va cerrando poco a poco y al terminarse la melodía ya se ha cerrado por completo]**

**Y corte.**

 **Vamos a la mitad del fic más o menos, sin contar al prólogo y al epílogo, tengo calculado este fic para tener entre doce y quince capítulos, así que las cosas se irán poniendo muy interesante mientras develamos porque personajes como Zoro o Lapislázuli están en el mundo shinobi.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


End file.
